Mikes World!
by CheyanneMarie
Summary: Mike try to impress Bella, she gets annoyed and the Cullens decided to get him. a little embarrassment for him couldn't hurt could it? First story, please be nice, little OOC. 1st chp isnt that good, but it gets BETTER, I PROMISE, all you do is R&R, PLEAZ
1. Mike and the mix

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Mike POV

Biology, my second favorite class, my first being gym, why? Well that easy, one- I can help Bella and talk to her _without_ Cullen, and two- I can show off my great skills to her. Today is going to be Sweet!

Not only is my love looking especially hot today but Cullen isn't here, hes out camping with his sister amy? No Alicia? No, Wait! ALICE! Yeah hes out with Alice so that means

I will have all day to talk to Bella without being annoyed by the abnormally wonderful greek god of a boyfriend she claims to "love," obviously she doesn't know were meant to be together, I guess I'll just have to come up with a plan to make her see. By the time im finished she'll forget her handsomely gorgeous… wait Mike what are you thinking! _Bella, Bella, Beautiful Bella…_Ah, okay, anyway where was I? Oh yeah, she'll forget him, and hey! She might even forget her own name, by then she won't be able to resist me. She'll be mine!

"Sound easy? Alright then class, pick your partner and get started" the nasally sounding teacher forced me out of my plan planning mode.

Wait did her say _PARTNERS!_ YES! Cullen isn't here, AND I get Bella by herself! Can this day GET any better? I walked up to Bella and noticed she looked a bit annoyed…

"Hey Bella, wanna be my partner," I said in my sexiest voice, girls go crazy! Well okay Just Jessica but whatever. She looked like she just saw something she would never wanna see again "Its okay I don't bite." trying to get her to say yes. Then she, she, she started laughing! I thought she said something that sound like "yeah but I know who will" but I couldn't make it out, she was to quite after finishing her laugh.

"ummm, sure Mike," she responded and I winked, then she blushed. _Wow, it doesn't take that much to get her to blush does it… shes so hot when she blushes_.

We walked to a counter in the back so we could get things set up, I was about to ask her how her weekend went, but then I got an urge to ask about Edward.

"So how are things with you and, _Edward_?" I couldn't help but give a little sneer at his name, but its not my fault! HES TAKING AWAY MY BELLA!

"Huh, oh, um, we're fine" she responded and looked past me with "dreamy eyes"

"oh well that's good I guess." Getting the supplies and arranging them from biggest to smallest not even bothering to read the directions, I wanted Bella to see how much all this was below me and I didn't need that stuff.

"Mike maybe you should read the directions, Mr. Banner said we need to follow it EXCATLY or else we get a grade lower than our resulting grade." She tried to warn me.

"Relax Bells, I know what im doing, so just you don't worry your pretty little head, and let me do it, I don't want you to be disappointed in the finished product, think of it this way, you get a free "A" for doing nothing" I winked and she glared at me and went to get the directions, I just snatched them out of her hands and she gave me _the_ deadliest glare, it was exactly like the ones I get from Cullen, every time I get caught staring at Bella. _creepy_.

I was about to put the perfectly weighed salt into the other mixture Bella weighed out, I decided she could help. I didn't want to be mean. she grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"MIKE!" she yelled and took the three ounces of salt out of my hands

"What!?" I half shouted startled, it hurt, its like she was trying to crush a rock! "whats wrong Bella??" I calmed down about my wrist, then started panicking when I thought Bella might be hurt. I tried to get the salt back.

"You idiot! Didn't I say READ the DIRECTIONS! Your supposed to measure out HALF AN OUNCE NOT THREE OUNCES! I measure three ounces of this, and you measure .5 ounces of that! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN!!" she kept yelling at how I never listen and how big my head is…

when she was done I looked around and saw everyone gaping at her outburst, then turn to me and start laughing. I looked over to the door and saw a tall blonde guy leave with something in his hand. I made this whole speech at how good I am, and she would be lucky to have partner, that she would get a easy "A" by doing nothing and letting me do all the work.

Just then the bell rang and I sprinted out of the class and into my car to get home as fast as I could. I would give Bella a few days to forget everything that happened and THEN I would carry out my plan. ITS GOING TO BE GREAT!

**okay this is my first story, so im not exactly sure what the plan is, but i have a couple ideas, but im still not sure... so any ideas would be great! i would really appreciate it**


	2. Bellas Little Blonde Problem

Bella POV

Bella POV

Ugh. The sun, don't get me wrong I LOVE the sun. but not here, not in Forks, its never in the right position, and plus Edward had to stay home today. Ugh a WHOLE school day without him. Whose going to protect me from Mike??

Oh well, maybe its for the best, plus he's hunting, and getting ready for our camping trip for Spring Break, ugh camping. Anyway by the time I get there everything will be done. Not that they need a day from school to get everything ready considering they all have superhuman speed.

Just then the teacher announced that we had to have partners…_PARTNERS!!_ Not good, not good at all. Oh crap! Mikes coming! Oh no, oh no, oh no. what am I gonna do? Stupid Edward and his stupid hunting, Stupid sun! why did it pick today of all days? WHY!

"Hey Bella, wanna be my partner?" Ew is he trying to be alluring? EW! EW! EW! I never want to hear that voice again! EVER! Okay just calm down, its okay. He knows I'm with Edward, it'll be fine. Plus you don't want to be mean Bella. Just say yes. Then I couldn't help myself with the next thing he said. "Its okay I don't bite." I started laughing imagining if Edward had said that to me the first time he'd spoken to me. HAH!

You might not bite but I know who will, I looked at Mike to see him staring at me like he thought I said something crazy. OOPS! I think I said that last part out loud… hopefully he couldn't make it out…

"Ummm, sure Mike," I said trying to be nice and not thinking about how he is definitely NOT the sharpest tool in the drawer, but failing miserably. Just then he winked at me. WAIT! He _winked! _This boy is really going to get on my nerves. Theres a difference when people wink at me. See when mike winks, I get grossed out, but when Edward winks at me, I will almost pass out in his arms, he'll catch me, and I'll wake up and he'll kiss me then pull away, I'll pout and he'll do his crooked grin. My FAOVRITE smile.

I blushed thinking about everything that Edward does to make me blush. Including winking at me. All the while I was thinking about what happens when Edward winks at me I was blushing! EW! Mike thinks I was blushing because of HIM! Ew, ew, ew!

We walked to the back to one of the counters and I was still thinking about how obtuse mike can be, when he looked at me and was about to ask a question but stopped, then asked proceeded with the question.

"So how are things with you and, _Edward_?" of course he HAS to sneer his name, its like bad juju for him or something. I was thinking about our spring break trip, but he just HAD to ask questions

"Huh, oh, um, we're fine" I answered not totally there, I bet I had a look on my face that looked like I was in lala land. I was thinking about everything we would do while camping. And everyone as in the whole family and I.

"oh well that's good I guess." Mike said once again pulling me out of my deep thinking. He started to pull the things onto the counter arranging them in some stupid big to small organization process. I looked at the directions and noticed that it said "FOLLOW ALL DIRECTIONS FROM 1-20", and #1 said "get out supplies and arrange them in groups that have the same thing in common."

Doesn't he know how to read?!

"Mike maybe you should read the directions, Mr. Banner said we need to follow it EXCATLY or else we get a grade lower than our resulting grade." I tried to warn him, I did NOT want a "D" on this project because of Mike! But of course my warning most likely did not get through. Why would a warning about a grade get through but not a warning about future physical pain due to way to many attempts to try and "steal" me away from Edward.

"Relax Bells, I know what im doing, so just you don't worry your pretty little head, and let me do it, I don't want you to be disappointed in the finished product, think of it this way, you get a free "A" for doing nothing" I knew it! It didn't get through. EW! He winked at me again, right after he just insulted me! I was reading the directions and HE TOOK THEM FROM ME! I glared at him the best way I knew how. I tried to imitate the glares Rosalie gives Emmett after he implies that guys are better than girls. Rosalie and Emmett are married and they are Edwards brother and sister. No relation to each other, by the way. Anyway its also the glare I see Edward give Mike the times he's fantasizing about me, or so Edward says anyway.

It worked PERFECTLY! I get to help, and by help I mean do most of the work, so the imbecile doesn't screw it up. When he wasn't looking I re-arranged the products the right way and when to measure 3 ounces for the mixture the teacher measured for us before class. I took it to the counter and noticed mike is taking pretty long, but then again it IS Mike. He finally came back over with what looks like three ounces of salt. Wait! No, no, no, that's supposed to less, WAY less.

I grabbed his wrist hard. And when I say hard I mean HARD! Im not used to trying to stop someone human. With Edward I have to use force considering he's like a rock, and Alice also I _try_ to stop her from dragging me shopping but with no prevail. And Jacob. Well I've had to mush experience with his force **(A/N: Yes, I know what your thinking, but there still in school, and Bella never forgave Jacob for the involuntary kiss, and yes Bella and Edward are engaged) **

I took the salt and he looked shocked, annoyed, and then scared? "What!?" he yelled, it sounded like he forgot that he was talking to me and he didn't want to sound like he was napping at me. Then he sounded worried, "whats wrong Bella??" ohhh, he thought this was about me, he tried to get the salt back, but I kept it away form him. I had had enough of his attempts to be an all knowing show off who doesn't need directions! UGH! Doesn't he ever listen to me! That is it!

"You idiot! Didn't I say READ the DIRECTIONS! Your supposed to measure out HALF AN OUNCE NOT THREE OUNCES! I measure three ounces of this, and you measure .5 ounces of that! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN!!. Cant you for just one second listen to me, and SEE that you are not as smart as you think! You would've screwed up my grade! And for what? Just to show off! I don't even think your head has ever been bigger, right now just because I don't have Edward here doesn't mean you can think your better than girls. OR ME for that matter!" I paused for a breathe and noticed everyone staring at me, and then I immediately blushed profusely, but I didn't care I was mad as hell!

Then suddenly everyone turned to Mike started laughing, then I heard a familiar voice "Yes, Alice, I got it, all of it, love you too" I turned to see Jasper, Alice's husband and Edwards brother, wink at me closing his cell phone and in the blink of an eye he was gone. Superhuman speed remember. Mike was already out of the class by the time I turned back to him. Good, I sooooo despise him right now.

At least I get to go home and see Edward. I sighed and got into my truck and headed for home to do my homework, email Renee, and make dinner for my dad, the chief of police, Charlie.

What. A. day.

**Hmm, why was Jasper there?? NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**oh yeah and thanks for the reviews. they werent much, but all i care about is if you guys like it. so thanks for the love!**


	3. The Family

Alice POV

Alice POV

I had just finished off a deer, when I got a vision of a _very_ angry Bella yelling at a _very_ embarrassed Mike. Ohhhhh, this is gold! I pulled out my cell phone and called Jasper as fast as I can.

"Jazz, sweetheart, can you make sure your in Bella's Biology class today with a Video Camera?" I asked in my "I-gotta-plan voice"

"Sure, what's going to happen Alice?" "Oh, no Jazzy pants, you just have to be there. Make sure you're there 10 minutes before the bell rings, which should be in about half an hour, with the Camera on, and pointed at Mike and Bella the ENTIRE time, from where he first talks to her to the end, got it."

"but-"

"Just. Do. It. Thank you, bye I love you." I said and heard a love you too before I closed it. I caught 1 more deer, and a cougar._ I didn't know they had cougar up here…_

When I got home I made sure I blocked my thoughts. The only ones who knew I had a vision was Carlise and Emmett because they were hunting also, and Jasper because I had asked him to go into the class. I blocked my thoughts because I didn't want Edward to see the vision. This was going to be good! Almost to good. Oh crap! Another vision.

"_Roses? Why would he send me roses Edward?" Bella asked,_

"_Because love, he thinks you'll leave me for him because he's soooo romantic" Edward answered making sure it sounded like the most obvious thing in the world, and the part about him being romantic was just dripping with sarcasm. Bella snorted at leaving Edward, ESPECIALLY for Mike._

_Bella tilted her head up and kissed his jaw, "That would never happen, I could never EVER leave you, plus he is a vile hormone driven teenager, who I think even Jessica has stopped drooling over." Edward smiled his crooked smile and kissed Bella._

Edward laughed seeing the whole vision. I quickly closed my thoughts making sure he didn't see the other one.

"Al-lice" Edward whined over emphasizing every syllable in my name,

"Yes, my dear brother?" I asked in fake innocents, knowing full well I know what I'm doing.

"Why are you blocking your thoughts? No, never mind. If you are going to keep blocking your thoughts, _please_ stop with Barney song" He pleaded knowing that I would never stop, even if he did beg.

"Eddie, I think it's time you go see Bella, she's waiting" I smirked not stopping with the song.

"Fine, but I'll figure it out." He "threatened" "Oh please Eddie. You'll find out soon enough." And with that he was off and on his way to- or most likely already at Bella's house, singing her to sleep.

**--Later (Jasper comes home from the incident)--**

I couldn't wait I bouncing with excitement! I called Edward home from Bella's to make sure he saw this. Now, My love would be walking through the door in 3..2..1..

"Hey sweetheart, that was the funniest thing ever! Who knew she had such a temper, poor Mike" I ran over jumped into his arms and kissed him REALLY hard. But we're vampires, so HA!

"I know, come on lets show the family. GUYS!" I yelled even though they could hear even if I was talking normally. "Every one down stairs in 5! I've got something to show you." We ran down stairs and everyone sat around the tv.

"Edward relax, this is good, WAY good" Jasper reassured, feeling Edwards uneasiness.

I pressed play on the camera, and everyone was transfixed on the screen. By the end Emmett was laughing his a- butt off, a Rosalie was right along with him, Jasper was rolling on the floor trying to stop laughing, Esme was covering her mouth. Edward couldn't breathe from laughing so hard, and Carlise, well I think he was worse than Emmett… scary.

"Bella… Angry…HILARIOUS!!" came from Rosalie.

"You go girl!" came from Emmett

Edward still couldn't talk, and I just smirked, _Edward im not done with this, and make sure Bella is prepared for her ambush of roses from Mikey, 'kay._ I thought to Edward he had finally sobered up and nodded. I took the video and headed to the computer making some adjustments. This is going to be SWEET!

**-The next day-**

Bella POV

I opened my eyes and saw my love sitting in the chair,

"Good Morning my beautiful Vampire." I woke up all the way with a start because it was Saturday.

"Morning love-" My Greek God was interrupted by the phone. I looked at the door, sighed and waited for it to stop, then turned back to Edward who was looking at me curiously.

"I don't want to talk to anyone today." I explained, I was about to kiss Edward but then I remembered morning breath I pulled away, he looked hurt, _aw, he is so cute._ "Sorry, human minute," I said sliding off my bed grabbing my stuff and heading toward the bathroom. Of course me being me, I tripped and Edward being Edward caught me and carried me to the bathroom, I kissed him on the cheek.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked, "Pancakes." I said realizing I _was_ kind of hungry, he went down stairs and I took my human minute. When I was done I went down stairs to fine a full breakfast sitting on the table.

"Wow, Edward, I'm only one human." I smirked "I don't think I can eat all of it, care to join me." I couldn't help but smile.

"No, I'm fine, thank you, now eat." I sat down and leaned over to kiss him, "Thank you it looks great" I whispered, then of course the moment was ruined, by what? The phone…_ Again._ Who keeps calling!?

I got up and answered the phone to see who it was,

"Hello?" I asked failing to hide my annoyance…


	4. Faceoff round 2!

**Alight heres chapter 4 guys. i hop you like it i spent hours going over it again and a again, now my back hurts, so im sorry for any mistakes i didn't catch. hope you like it. i will post chapter 5 and possibly 6 tomorrow i promise (about 5). ENJOY!**

* * *

_I got up and answered the phone to see who it was, _

"_Hello?" I asked failing to hide my annoyance…_

* * *

Bella POV

"Uhh, hi, uhh, Bella?" _Who in the world is this and how do they have my number?! _

"Yes. Who is this." I asked starting to get annoyed, wait no, starting to get even MORE annoyed.

"Um, this is Mike Newton. Can I ask you something?" He sounded scared. _Good he SHOULD be scared. _

"What do you want Mike?" I asked trying to be polite so he'll get on with it. "Please hurry because Edward had made me what looks like a wonderful breakfast, and I'd quite like to enjoy it." I said smiling, knowing that the mention of Edward just brought on some form of anger, jealousy or even envy. Mike sighed in frustration.

"Oh, so is he still there?" he asked impatient, _why is HE getting impatient. HE'S ruining my perfect morning. Plus he has no right to ask!_

"Yes, Mike, he's here. Now tell me. What. Do. You. Want?" I said and looked over at Edward who had taken up playing with my hair. "Love, your food's getting cold." He whispered in my ear, and I smiled and shivered.

"Oh well, um-" He got cut off when I went to plant a kiss on Edwards's cheek, but he turned his head so I caught him on the lips. I giggled and dropped the phone accidently hanging up on Mike.

"Oh well, he took to long…" I said walking back and sat down at the table. I began to eat my breakfast slowly but still fast enough so that we could get to Edwards place about the next 15 minutes or so.

"Slow down love, you don't want to get sick." He looked at me like I was crazy. I smiled and finished. I got up to do the dishes but like always Edward beat me to it.

"I don't think so love, go get ready and I'll do the dishes." He stated and smirked when I sighed in defeat. I ran upstairs, and to my surprise I didn't trip! Wow! I got ready and grabbed my bag knowing I'd need it if Alice saw what happened. Knowing her that's why Jasper was there. I'm guessing that I'm going to need to stay over. I bounded down the stairs, hoping that my non-tripping would last but alas it did not, I tripped on the bottom step and my wonderful strong boy f- erm, _fiancé_, caught me. I blushed "Thank you." He leaned down and kissed me. "No problem." He said with a smirk. We got to his car, he "blinked" over to the other side to open my door, I slid in and he "blinked" again so he was in the driver's seat.

I decided to ask a question, "So, what's Alice going to plan?" I know he knows what I'm talking about. He tried to suppress a smile, he saw me staring at him and he gave up,

"I'm not sure she's blocking her thoughts, but yesterday she had Jasper film the whole thing, and did some editing, oh and Emmett and Rosalie are so proud of you." I blushed thinking about it, that day I had drawn so much attention to myself, I cant believe I did that! It's the reason I'm glad its Saturday. Edward stroked my cheek, I'll never understand why he likes my blush so much. I think its because he can sort of tell what I'm thinking about when I do.

"Its nothing to be embarrassed about, we all think twice before messing with you now. I mean imagine what you could do when you're a vampire" He said with mock horror.

"You saw what happened. I blew up in front of EVERYONE. That _is_ really embarrassing, well to me. I still can't believe I did that. I mean yes, he did basically insult me, and all other girls but I still feel bad." It all came out in a rush, but of course Edward heard it, (superhuman hearing too).

"Don't feel bad Bella, he deserved it, all of it. And that was one hell of a glare you gave him." He smiled crookedly and I blushed thinking of who I tried to copy.

I laughed a little uneasy not knowing if he would laugh at me or not. "Yeah, I tried to copy the ones you give Mike, and the ones Rosalie give Emmett after he gives the impression that guys are better than girls." I looked out the window making sure I didn't look at him, _oh gosh! Hes going to laugh!_

"I knew it reminded me of someone. It did look a LOT like her. It also got him to back down, I don't think he'll insult you again," I snickered thinking of Mike running away every time I glare at him. Then we pulled into the driveway to see Alice on the porch smiling so big it looked like it hurt. She pulled me out of the Volvo, and took me into the living room.

She squealed as Edward brought in my overnight bag. "Okay, we all saw what happened, I got it on camera-" she got cut off.

"GREAT JOB BELLA!" Emmett boomed as he flew down stairs to swallow me with his signature bear hug. "Thanks...Em…can't. breathe-" "Oh, sorry" and he put me down. "Who knew you could get so angry?" Rosalie half praised and half something else, I'm not sure, maybe fear? No she can't be scared of _that_. She has a worse temper.

"Anyway as I was saying, we all saw it, and we all want to humiliate him, and by all I mean everyone except for Carlise and Esme. But for different reasons, obviously Emmett and Jasper want to do it just because, Edward wants to do it because it's Mike. Rosalie and I want to do it because he insulted girls by saying _he's_ better than _you_, so are you in?" _Why'd she ask? She already knows_…

"Is he going to be hurt?" I was in as long as he wasn't going to be hurt… physically.

"Not physically." She answered beaming, "Then, of course I am!" I answered with a smile. And for the second time she squealed. "Okay I've made the video into a DVD…" She said holding up a cd, then explained the plan and we all knew what to do on Monday. Edward took me to his room and we talked about what we were going to do until our part came, then he told me that Mike had _another _plan to try and get me to "realize" I love him.

I groaned, "When is he going to give up?!" I sighed and remembered he has been trying ever since I stepped a foot in that class room, so my guess would be, never…

Alice threw open the door and dragged me out,

"Come on Bella time to go!"

"What?! Alice? Where are we going?" I asked startled and not wanting to leave Edward.

"Shopping silly, we have to get you clothes for our trip in two weeks, did you forget I told you?" She said a little hurt.

"Alice, I can't forget something I never knew! And besides I don't need clothes, I have clothes." I said trying to get out of the Porsche I was now in

"Oh, sorry I guess I forgot to tell you about it. And yes you do need clothes. You need a new swim suit, and something nice to sleep in, OH! And hats! There are lots and lots of stuff you need, so we're going shopping." I sighed and gave up, _might as well let her have her fun._

We go to the mall and ended up in the first swim wear store there was, Alice kept throwing stuff at me and eventually she shoved me in the dressing room making me try on ALL of them. I finally picked a dark blue, pull-on, one-piece cover-up, that has ruffles on the halter top part; the bottom is in skirt form and ties at the side. **(A/N: sorry bad description, but C/P link on my profile)**

"OH! That's so cute!" Alice squealed _again_, how many times is she going to do that today?

"I know, I love it. We'll get this one for sure." I said nodding my head and changing back into my clothes. We went through so many different stores that when we got home we unloaded the bags and put them in Edwards room, we could only see about half the floor.

"Think we got enough stuff, there, Alice?" I asked trying to scowl but the look on Edwards face was too much and I just started laughing.

"Never!" She gasped. "You can never have enough clothes, and plus this isn't for a weekend, its for a whole _week_." She explained defending her shopping spree.

"Oh, Bella I haven't called your dad, so you have to go over there and talk him into letting you stay the night. Don't worry he'll say yes, and of course he's with Billy so it'll be a while." She reassured me probably seeing the obvious worry on my face.

"Okay, but what do I say about Edward?" I asked, trying to think of story. "Oh just tell him that all the guys are visiting family in Colorado." She said happily.

"Oh, okay. But why Colorado?" _Why would she say Colorado, of all the places…_

"Because we used to live in the mountains up there for a while…" She trailed off, as Edward walked me to his car.

"Oh, and don't be surprised when you get there!" She yelled after us as we pulled out of the driveway.

"What does she mean Edward?" _Why would I be surpri-…_ _MIKE! Oh crap! He better not do anything stupid…_

"Apparently Mike didn't get to ask you what he wanted this morning, so he's decided to do something but-" He stopped just as we rounded the corner to my house, and there in my driveway where my dad's car should be, is Mike's SUV. _Ugh! Why is he here!?_ Edward started laughing, probably Mikes thoughts. Then he stopped abruptly and growled, no doubt Edward is being assaulted by Mike's thoughts.

"That disgusting, rotten, little twerp!" He said as he parked in front of my house, he closed his eyes, hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, hu-ney," I emphasized each part of honey as if I was talking to a baby. "What's he thinking about?" I didn't _really_ want to know but hey, it IS me.

"Umm, a wedding night, _your_ wedding night. _His _and yours, oh god make it stop!" He pleaded; I sighed, and kissed his temple. We got out of the car, he took my hand and I led him to the house. Mike got out of his car, and started walking towards us,

"Can I help you Mike?" I asked trying to be polite; maybe he just wanted to apologize…

"Hi Bella, _Edward_, I just wanted say I forgive you, for everything you did in Biology. I love you, and I know you love me too… its.. Its okay, I admit it did kind of hurt for you to say such rude and undeserved things to me, but I realized that you were just scared and confused that you were actually being treated nicely by a guy that's not your father for once" He said as he threw a nasty glare at Edward. Then continued, I was to shocked to speak so I let him. He dropped to the ground, my stomach dropped, I was thinking that he was about to propose, but then he took out a HUGE bouquet of red roses, _how in the world was he hiding those?!_ "Bella, I know you love me, we're meant to be together, we're PERFECT for each other.

"M-" I started but got cut off. So now not only did he say the whole thing was _my _fault, but he insulted Edward AND interrupted me! He is really pushing his luck.

"Bella, shhh, don't speak, I love you. And I _know_ you love me to, it's okay, you don't have to pretend to love _him_ any more, I know you love me. I'll protect you! He can't hurt you anymore." He said, truly believing that I love him, and that I was forced to go out with Edward. _I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!_

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND BLAME THAT ON ME! You hard headed immature JERK! I. DON'T. LOVE YOU!! I LOVE EDWARD!" I was sooo angry I didn't notice my dad pull up in front. "I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HIM! I'M WITH HIM BECAUSE I WANT TO BE! AND HE HAS NEVER ONCE INTENTIONALLY HURT ME!" I calmed down a little with Edward holding me back from trying to strangle the weasel. "Now, will you get off my property, I have to speak with my dad, _the chief of police_." I said semi- threatening him, as Edward and I walked into the house ignoring the neighbors' gawking, and leaving my dad in the driveway to recover from his daughters shocking outburst.

"Well, that could've gone better, don't you think sweetheart." I said as Edward laughed pulling me into his arms.

"It's all on video too, this time Alice came, she would've told you earlier but it wouldn't've been as good." He said with a smile.

"Great, now everyone's going to be scared of me." I sadly realized.

"No love, people are going to be too busy laughing at Newton to even care." He looked straight at me, of course resulting in me being dazzled into loss of breath syndrome. Charlie came in, I explained everything over dinner, and told the story about Edward being in Colorado for the weekend so we could have a "girls time" at Alice's.

"Sure honey. Have fun, and don't let the boys come home early." He said the last part sternly. I thanked him and went to my room to find my love on my bed waiting for me. I kissed him and asked for a human minute. I came back in and he hummed my lullaby to me as I snuggled closer and drifted off to sleep.

**0o0o0o, Bella has a serious temper when it come to her relationship, huh? **

**Okay so that was Chapter 4, like it? review and tell me! thank you. chap. 5 up tomorrow i promise. :) **


	5. TDHB

**Sorry i didnt get this out earlier, my brother wouldn't get off the computer and he was on it since 6! he finally got off at 12-1 pm, and i JUST finished writing and editing it. sorry again. and thanks for the reviews. :)**

* * *

Alice POV

Today is easily my third favorite day, my first was when I met Jasper, and my second was when Edward proposed to Bella, so now my third, the day when we publicly humiliate Mike Newton. Not only will we being showing the school but we will broadcast all over the major social sites, to make sure the people who aren't going to be at school today see it.

"Okay guys you know what to do." I said as I passed out the wakie talkies.

"Alice why do we need these? We have cell phones." Edward asked.

"Because, this is more fun, and plus the dialing takes to long." I made up an excuse.

"Bu-" I knew what Bella was going to say so I cut her off.

"Yes, but if we go too fast we could break them, and then we'd have no way to talk to each other." I snapped.

"Don't snap at Bella." I looked around and everyone (except Jasper) was staring at Rosalie who was smiling at Bella.

"What? She's just trying to be reasonable. Leave me alone!" She snapped at everyone.

"Okay whatever, now, Jasper hurry up and go bother the principle. Emmett, Rosalie, stay here until we're ready, Edward and Bella make sure they see you guys so they know nothings up. Ready? Good. Let's get this show on the road." I said with an evil smile, knowing everything will work out perfectly. We all slid out of the car except Emmett and Rosalie.

We went to our stations. Jazzy with the principle, Edward and Bella in the lunch room, and I am in the gym setting up the equipment.

Jasper POV

Okay, there he is, oh, great perfectly placed too! I walked by Mr.Fellion, **(A/N: teacher is made up.) **and fell down the stairs in front of everyone, making sure it looked like he pushed me.

"What's wrong with you old man!? Are you that jealous of my youth that you try and kill me!?" I yelled getting everyone's attention. I added some panic and paranoia to him to help him act the part.

"I..I… have no idea what you're talking about!" He snapped, shifting his eyes from side to side.

"I want to talk to the principle! No! The Superintendent! Oh, you are so in for it now old man!" I yelled writhing in fake pain. The principle came over to us and I called a meeting, claiming that I would sue if they didn't take action. Then I soon got the rest of the staff in by claiming that I have at one time or another been discriminated against by the male teachers and sexually harassed by the female teachers.

"Are you sure? This could a lot of time, why don't you just wait a couple of days, calm down, and come back and we'll talk then?" the principle asked.

"No! I want. To do. It now!" I screamed.

"Okay, okay, I'll call all the teachers." He gave up and ran into his office calling each teacher.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Alice POV

_Okay, Jasper should be done right about now. _Just then his voice came through the wakie talkie, "Alice phase one done, they're filing into the biggest conference room. We should be done at about 2:20."_ GRRR… he didn't say it!_

"I'm sorry Fancy pants, what was that? Over." I asked_ I love my nicknames_.

"Alice!-"

"I'm sorry that's not me. Over" I stated. If he wants to play he has to play right.

"Fine! Mrs. Jazzy Pants. We are ready!...Over" He rushed out, thoroughly frustrated.

"That's good, I'm done here also. Now I'll tell Emmett and Rosalie then when they're done we'll be good to go. Love you. Over" I said.

"Love you too. Over" And with that I wakie talkie'd Emmett.

"Mr. Too Strong For You, and Mrs. Too Hot For You, were ready. Go there now. We only have till 2:20. Over" As soon as I finished I heard,

"Will do Mrs. Jazzy Pants. Make sure Mr. Dazzle and Ms. Clumsy Damsel in Distress are ready 'kay. Over" WOW! Mrs. Too Hot For You can really get into character. SWEET!

* * *

**Talking to vile Newton…**

Rosalie POV

"Hey Mike…" I got his attention easily, all I had to do was look at him, _okay so now all I have to do is make up some lame excuse for an agreement with him. Oh! I got it! _"Mike, what would you say if I asked you to streak?" I asked in the voice any guy would go crazy over, well of course excluding Jasper, Edward, and Carilse at times.

He looked at me with in excitement, probably thinking that I want him to do it for my own personal enjoyment, _EW!_

"Well I don't know babe, what's in it for me?" He asked, in what I think was supposed to be a sexy-Mike-voice, BUT was _definitely_ the opposite of that.

_HE DID NOT JUST CALL ME BABE! Oh, if I wasn't on a mission right now and in a lunch room full of kids!_

"Well, I will give you 250 and you would be able to choose from _any_ of the Cullen girls to go out on a date with, except for Esme." I said, but he didn't look sold, "Oh, and lets not forget Bella, she's a soon-to-be Cullen, so it wouldn't be fair to leave her out would it?" As soon as I mentioned Bella he nodded. "Sure!" He practically yelled, but quickly added trying to hide that he only said that because he'd be able to score a date with Bella. "I could, uh, could… uh, I could really use the money, ya know. But wait, what about the guys?" He asked mostly meaning Edward, I rolled my eyes, _how dumb could he be?! _

"Of course they're fine with it. Why would I ask you if I was sure you could get killed." _Literally_. I said, shoving a piece of paper at him and handing him a pen.

"What's this for?" He asked, not looking at it just staring and smiling at me, _good keep looking at me, don't read it, just look at me._

"Oh basically it just says that by carrying out with the streak, that you will be able to get a date with one of us ladies in the Cullen household excluding Esme and including Bella, with no objections from either them or there loved one. Go it?" He nodded, still not looking down. "Good, now just sign and your good to go." I said smiling when he finally looked down but only briefly as he signed his name. _Wow! This boy is very unperceptive. _

"Okay, tomorrow I want you to streak during our neighboring schools football practice, 'Kay." He grimaced but nodded. _Hmm, this could be fun, I wonder how far he'll go to get a date with Bella…but THAT is another story for another day. Right now I've got to get these to Alice. _Just then I heard the "principles" voice on the intercom, telling us to go to the gym. I got there and went to give the "contract" to Alice; she quickly updated the videos to all the social sites like she said. _She is so evil!_ _Wow! I REALLY need a shower, I have essence of newt on me._

* * *

**- Back to where Rosalie leaves to talk to Mike-**

Emmett POV

"'Kay, gotta go babe, see you in a bit. Love you." I watched the most superb woman leave to talk with the vile Newton. I made my way out of the car and to the principle's office grabbing the intercom to make my announcement.

"Will all students please make their way to the gymnasium; I repeat will ALL students make their way to the gymnasium for a surprise assembly. Your next has been canceled for this. So please, make your way to the Gymnasium, we have something very entertaining to show you." I announced in a perfect imitation of the principle.

I made my way to the gym where Alice, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella where ushering people in the doors. I went on stage to reassure people that it was me, so it WAS going to be entertaining, because a students perception of fun is a lot different than that of the principle's; I grabbed the mic and turned it on, and out boomed my voice.

"Ladies and Ladies in disguise!" This was awesome people immediately began to be quite. "Please sit and stay quite, we have something to show you. Something, which I can guarantee that, you will NOT want to miss." With that the entire school was in the gym and as silent as a mouse. Each of my family members took an exit, Alice and Rosalie at one, Edward and Bella took another and I grabbed the closest one to Mike. Alice turned of the lights turned the sound up and started the projector.

* * *

Mike POV

_What? A surprise, hmm, this otta be good_. Then Emmett, Edwards older brother looked right at me as he said, "We have something to show you, and I can guarantee everyone here, that you will NOT want to miss." I gulped trying to think what he might have on me._ Certainly it wasn't that time when I got scared of the monkeys at the zoo, no, no it can't be that_.

I looked over at Edward who was staring at me, trying to hold in his laughter, and then I dropped my eyes and saw Bella with her face in his chest, she was trying to hide her face. _Oh no! It's something that's going to embarrass her, but it's about me? OH NO! NO! NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE! THEY DIDN'T!?_

Just then I looked at the screen and sure enough, I saw Bella and I in Biology, and heard her start yelling...again, "You idiot! Didn't I say READ the DIRECTIONS!..." _CRAP! THEY DID!_

I couldn't listen anymore, so I made to run out the exit that was closest but ran into a very, _very_ hard…. thing, I was knocked to the ground, when I looked up I saw Emmett Cullen guarding the exit with a smug smile and his arms crossed over his chest.

I decided against running when I found all the Cullens blocking an exit.

So I just sat back down. It had finally ended and everyone was now laughing at me, and "whooping" for Bella, because she "put me in my place." I thought it was over but Emmett was on the stage again, _yes! I can get out!_, well that's what I thought until I looked toward the exit to find a group of football players nod to Emmett and step in front of the door, each had a stupid smirk on his face.

"My fellow students, I was told that this is NOT the end, we still have one more performance for you to see." I looked up shocked;_ they aren't really going to show that one are they!?_ I looked at Edward and Bella and he had a stupid evil smile on his face. _I wish I could just walk right up and wipe it right off_. Then the smile got bigger. Ugh! _He irritates me so much! _

Again, I looked up and saw me, on my knees, professing my love for _my_ Bella. And once again I heard,

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND BLAME THAT ON ME! You hard headed immature JERK! I. DON'T. LOVE YOU!! I LOVE EDWARD!" I just sat there sitting in my misery until it was over. As soon as it was, I ran straight to my SUV and went right home.

_Yeah, great! Way to be a man Newton, not only did you just get horribly humiliated but you ran out of there with your tail between your legs!_

I couldn't stop thinking of that stupid look on Edwards face, so I went on Myspace and browsed through videos, and guess what I saw!

Yep, me, being yelled at by my beautiful Bella.

_Can this day get any wor-_

CRAP! I forgot to ask Bella when I was there! Well I guess I'm just going to have to use Jessica for this one. Man! I REALLY didn't want her to be involved in this; she'll just make my chances with Bella even worse. Oh well I'll have Jessica do it. Me and Jess will be "dating" as our cover, and then Jess will ask Bella, she'll tell me, we'll show up, obviously unexpected, and crash it. Bella will get mad at Edward, and then I'll swoop in and show her that I have never and will never upset her, unlike that Cullen, and then she'll realize that she loves me. Edward will be heart broken and I won't care, because I will finally have Bella and he won't, _wow that was harsh Mike_. Anyway, Jessica will be there to comfort him, and he'll fall for her, HAH! As if! But anyway, I have to make it seem like I am confident that she'll get Cullen at the end or none of this will work….

I went to contact the people who uploaded the videos. Guess who it was, Alice Cullen. HAH! She put her phone number on the description!

Wait a minute! It says that if you WANT COPIES THEN CALL ME!?

_What's wrong with her! Isn't this against the law! They need my consent as well as Bella's!_

I called her immediately.

* * *

**At home with the Family**

Alice POV

Today was a good day; we successfully pulled off our plan, didn't get in trouble with the school district, school just ended, and Newton's going to call in about two minutes. Yep, today was a _VERY_ good day. I told everyone to be quite just as the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said innocently, as I put the phone on speaker.

"Oh, hi. This is Mike Newton, is this Cullen?" He asked gruffly trying to keep the fear and intimidated out of his voice.

"Manners Newton, manners," Emmett said like he was school teacher talking to a kindergartener.

"Yes, this is _Alice_, what can I do for you Mike?" I knew exactly what he wanted but of course I have to act the part.

"Well its about the video you posted, I would very much appreciate it if you took it down." He said, getting more confident.

"Well I think the people on youtube-"

He cut me off "WHAT! IT'S ON THERE TOO!" _Whoa_, _who knew he screams like a girl, _Edward laughed.

"Jeez, Bella, now I know what you're talking about when he cuts you off, very rude indeed." I said to Bella who nodded trying to hold in her laughter.

"Bella's there? What are you doing to her! Get away from her! Haven't you embarrassed her enough for one day?!" He yelled in the phone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, one crisis at a time drama queen, first, the videos." Edward said laughing. "_Then _the reason Bella's here, not that its any of your business anyhow." Edward said, doing a very good job at sounding nice and evil at the same time.

"Fine! Those videos can't be on there! You don't have my consent! " He yelled,

"Yes, we do Mike, you signed it yourself." Rosalie cut in before I could.

"Wha-" I interrupted him before he could ask, how does he like it!

"When you signed the contract Rosalie gave you." I said.

"Bu-" This time Jasper interrupted him.

"You didn't actually think that we would _really _give you a chance to date our girls did you? I mean, come on, for a streak?" He explained frustrated. Rosalie looked at him quizzically, and then Edward tapped his temple, her face turned to understanding.

"Yes, he did." Edward snorted. He spoke the rest at vampire speed, "He was thinking about taking Esme, but you said she was out, and then considered Rosalie _of course_, but when you said Bella too, that's all he could think of, Bella." He explained, then whispered it all to Bella.

"Ew, Mike I would never go out with you, sorry." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Fine, you may have mine but do you have Bella's?" Then everyone went purposely silent to get mikes hopes up. We all know Bella would say yes, she just hasn't said it yet.

"I KNEW IT! You didn't ask her! Take them off right now!" He yelled, full of joy, but he shut up pretty quickly once he heard us all laughing.

"Mike of course I said yes, they asked me first. Why would I deny Alice her fun? That's just rude." Bella said, laughing.

"FINE! I only have one question. How did y-" Jasper cut him off again, he didn't need physic powers to know the question.

"I was returning the video camera to Mr. Banner, and it was turned on, then I saw you trying to flirt with Bella, of course I found that hilarious, so I recorded it." He explained as if he's been saying it for years.

"The-" Jasper cut him off again,

"I was going to Bella's house to show them what I recorded at the mall the other day, and saw you going to talk to them; I had _my _camera ready and recorded the entire thing." He explained, even though Alice was the one to record it that time.

"So there you go, we have yours _and_ Bella's consent and they are not coming down. Good bye." But of course, he just had to know why Bella was here.

"Wh-" Bella knew the question and interrupted him.

"Mike its none of _your_ business what I do in my free time, your not my dad, your not my brother, your not my boyfriend nor fiancé, even if you were any of those,"_ Which you never will be,_ I though and Edward smirked. "It _still_ wouldn't be any of your business. I'm not somebody's property, and I don't have to tell anyone anything. I _certainly_ don't have to tell _you_. Oh, and I'm not going anywhere, you can't make me! Also, there's one more thing, _they_ weren't embarrassing me with what we did, I was embarrassed for you. People were _praising_ me, but they were _laughing_ at you. Plus any embarrassment I had for myself was gone within seconds of it coming because I had Edward. So yeah, bye!" She finished.

"STOP INTERRUPTING MY QUESTIONS!!" Mike screamed, which once again sounded like a little girl.

"Oh, you don't like it?" I asked, I hated it, why should he get to interrupt us, but when we can't do it to him because he'll throw a hissy fit!

"No, I do not!" He yelled.

"Too bad, you've interrupted me too many times. So this is what you get, good bye." I said and hung up.

"I have to remember never to interrupt you, sheesh, I mean the waves come off you were making hard to think straight, I was so mad. Oh yeah, that's why I kept interrupting him." My Jazzy pants explained to me with a smug smile.

"Thanks Jazz, love you. Oh Bella you gotta get home, your dad'll be there any minute." I said smiling after a vision of Charlie leaving the station. Edward took Bella to his Volvo and zoomed away.

Suddenly I got another vision….

_Four words… That Dense Human Boy._

* * *

**Sadly i dont think i'll be able to get 6 out, but i will write it, and it will be up somewhere in the next 2 days. **

**oh, and sorry for the grammer mistakes! **


	6. Intruder

**Thanks for the reviews,i REALLY appreciate it! **

**I cant wait to do the Mikes Plan, but you have to read what it ... Enjoy! **

**(sorry about any mistakes, My sister kept rushing me, and i wanted this out today.)**

**sorry.. :(**

* * *

TUESDAY- AFTER HUMLIATION

Bella POV

I woke up to beautiful topaz eyes, "Morning love" His velvet voice waking me further, but I still wasn't all awake. He kissed my forehead,

"Morning, Edward." I sighed and got out of bed taking my human minute, I made sure I looked perfectly presentable, or as presentable as I could make myself considering I was still a little tired. I ran down stairs, and my clumsiness got the best of me, I waited to meet the floor, but instead I was met with Edwards arm. My front side was down, and he flipped me over so I was facing him, I was still dipped as if we were dancing.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," He teased and leaned down to kiss me.

"_What_, it's not my fault I'm extremely clumsy, blame my parents!" I laughed; he smiled my favorite smile, and set me straight pointing to the counter where a bagel sat. I walked over, and started eating the bagel. "Thank you." I said as I turned around, and Edward pulled a dozen roses out from behind his back, I think my face had some weird excited expression because Edward was looking at me oddly. I ran a jumped in his arms taking the roses.

"Edward! They're beautiful! Thank you, when did you get them?" I asked taking the roses and smelling them right-a-way, it's just a habit. I don't exactly like getting gifts, but I guess flowers aren't that bad, and it's not like they're better than a kiss, so what the hay, I'll kiss him and we'll be even.

"I didn't," I felt my face fall, "If I knew you accept flowers as a non- gifts I would have, but these my dear, were on your bed when I got back from getting my Volvo." He finished, I gasped

"Roses? Why would he send me roses Edward?" I asked

"Because love, he thinks you'll leave me for him because he's soooo romantic" Edward answered, I would never leave him. I wouldn't, I couldn't, especially not for Mike.

I tilted my head up and kissed along his jaw, then finally his lips, "That would never happen, I could never, _ever_ leave you, plus he is a vile hormone driven teenager, who I think even Jessica has stopped drooling over." Edward smiled his crooked smile and I couldn't think, let alone breathe, "Breathe Bella." He laughed and kissed my forehead. He gave me a blank folded note. I turned it over, and it had my name on it, I sighed

_Bella_

I opened it and read aloud.

_-My love-_

_- My life-_

_-My only, Bella Swan-_

_My dearest Bella, I have decided to wait for you._

_Wait for you to realize that you love me._

_It is absolutely fine when you come to me,_

_For I have all the time in the world_

Edward and I both snorted at the same time.

_I love you, and I will **always** love you,_

_Forever,_

_If it takes forever, then so be it._

_I love you, I will wait._

_Yours always,_

_Michael J. Newton_

_XOXO_

I took the flowers and threw them away, even if they were pretty, I didn't want them from him. Edward surprised me by going to the door and handing me another bouquet of roses except this time the roses had babies breathe placed through them, somehow these were prettier, but I don't think I has anything to do with the addition.

He smiled, "_These_, are for you, from _me_." I smiled jumped in his arms _again_, and kissed hi m full on the mouth! "How did you-" I suddenly stopped, how could I forget his sister can see the future? "Alice." It was more of a statement then a question. He smiled and nodded. "Come on we're gonna be late." I said pulling him through the door. I was still holding the roses, unable to put them down.

We arrived at the school, a beaming Alice saw the flowers, ran over to us and squeezed me, but before I could stutter out "I can't breathe" she put me down.

"Al-" I stopped suddenly. I felt someone hug me from behind, spin me around and plant a HUGE kiss on my lips! I stood there in shock then I suddenly I looked up and saw Mike grinning down at me, but that grin turned to horror as he saw the flowers I had were not the ones he had given me. I raised my fist pulled it back and snapped it forward. I felt my fist go numb as it connected with his nose, then I took my knee and jammed it right where its hurts the most.

"Stay. Out. Of. My. ROOM!" I screamed at him as he sunk to the ground.

I turned around to see everyone in the parking lot laughing, including my family. A livid and laughing Edward was being held by a shocked but laughing Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie looked proud, she too was laughing, and Alice stood there with a smug smirk on her face. I was so shocked that I could harm someone I didn't realize I had an audience.

I was surprised I had caused someone physical pain, but that didn't mean I felt sorry for him, he deserved it. I was actually glad my hand didn't break that time. Then I remembered Alice, she looked so smug, _she saw this! She saw this happen! _Just then Alice turned to me with a face full of panic.

"Bella! Yes, I knew, but please don't be angry, I just had to let everyone know what happens when they kiss you without your permission. Please, please, please don't be mad." Then she gave me the big doe eyes and sad faced puppy look, and I quickly gave in. _Curse her and her charm!_

I have never been so grateful for the morning bell as much as I was today. I was still thinking about how I hurt someone. I never knew I had such a temper, but the thought of him in my _room._ It was really creepy. He deserved it, but I just never thought I could be so… so _violent_.

All through school, Mike never took a look at me, but with revolted look on Edwards face, I could tell he was thinking about me, poor Edward.

As the day passed I kept trying NOT to think that while I was in the shower, with the door unlocked, Mike snuck into my room! I really can't believe it! I could get him in so much trouble, but I won't go that far, I've already physically hurt him enough.

I got home and did my daily household duties; I did my homework, emailed Renee, I also did laundry, so that's a plus. Then Alice called and told me to start dinner soon; Charlie would be coming home early, why? I don't know. So I started dinner while Edward criticized the ingredients to our human food, tonight we will be having Spaghetti.

Edward left just before Charlie drove up. Charlie was in a bad mood, and he didn't want to add to the fire. Charlie walked in,

"Mmm, smells good Bells, what's for dinner?" He asked hanging his coat up, and walking into the kitchen.

"You're home early, we're having spaghetti and its ready." I said and set a plate of it on the table in front of him.

"Thank you, yeah I just wasn't having a good day so far, it was slow at the station and for some reason everyone was scheduled to work today. They told me they had a handle on things so I should go home and relax." He explained between bites of his food.

"Oh, I'm sorry you weren't having a good day, I don't think mine was any better actually." I said thinking about my latest encounter with Mike.

"Oh? Why's that Bells?" He asked glancing at the roses in the trash. "Did you and Edward have a fight?" He said nonchalantly but the curiosity was thick in his voice.

I sighed, "No, dad, Edward and I aren't fighting, I had another run in with Mike today…" Then I told him all about roses, editing the Mike-in-my-room part, and then I proceeded to tell him what happened today.

"Do you need a restraining order Bells?" Even though he was joking I could tell he was slightly serious.

"No dad, I'm fine, I don't think he'll try anything else now that he knows that not only will the Cullen family and half the school hurt him if he ever tries anything again, but _I,_ _can_ and _will_ hurt him too." I said with slight malice.

Charlie laughed, "So Bells, any plans for spring break?" He asked as I got up to do the dishes. I spun around, a little too fast. _I don't think I should do that again._ I thought.

"Oh! Dad, I totally forgot to ask you! Alice says that since this is the last spring break we'll have together, she wants to take us camping someplace in Olympic National Park," I knew he would object, but it was worth a try. Plus even if he says no, I'm still going.

"Who is "us," Bella?" He asked knowing the answer but not exactly wanting to hear it.

"Everyone, except for Carilse, he has to work, but he will visit when he can." I said, avoiding specific names.

"So, Esme will be there?" He asked suddenly hopeful and brighter than before.

"Yes, and the guys and girls cabins are separated, and Esme will make sure none of us are unsupervised." I clarified. "I promise, I will return the _exact_ same way I left dad. Well, with the exception of my clothes." I added smiling. _I win._

"Well I guess its okay, but swear to me, you won't do anything dumb, and keep an eye on the boys, Okay?" I nodded and smiled.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you dad! Thank YOU!" I said, hugging him and yawning.

"'Kay, im gonna go to bed now, it's been a long day, 'night, dad." I walked up stairs, "Nights, Bells." He called after me. I stopped in the bathroom taking my human moment before I curl up with Edward. I took a shower, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and changed into some new sleepwear Alice bought me on our last shopping trip.

I went to my room and collapsed on the bed. In less time that it would take to say hi, he was already there with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Well, hello there beautiful." He smiled leaving me breathless, he was dazzling me, so I let myself give in, I let my thoughts get jumbled up as I stared at his beautiful eyes. Then I decided I had enough, but I found I couldn't do anything, _so this is what happens_, I've always thought about what would happen to me if totally I gave in.

"Bella, are you okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Bella?" His velvet voice was alarmed, he's never done that much before, he's always held back at least enough for me to regain my senses.

I shook my head trying to remember what I was thinking. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine, it's just hard to think now, thanks to you." I said joked trying to reach up to kiss him, but he held me down.

"Hey…" Just then he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back, of course I got caught up and Edward pulled me off his face. "Bella, please don't push it tonight." He said sadness clear in his words.

"I know, I know." I looked in his eyes, and saw a tinge of black on the edges; his eyes are getting darker, "You should probably hunt soon." I said and snuggled back into my place on his chest, the top of my head just under Edwards chin and his arms forming a protective cage around me.

"Alice was thinking about tonight after you fall asleep. Don't worry, I wont be far." He said burying his face in my hair.

"I love you. For eternity and then some." I whispered to him.

"Like wise my dear, now sleep my Bella, we have school tomorrow." I groaned and felt his body shake with silent chuckle. He began to hum my lullaby, and I drifted off to sleep. The last things I remember was feeling Edward kiss my head, and whisper "Goodnight my love."

* * *

**-Same Day-**

Mike POV

_Sweet! Her windows open…_I swung my legs through the window and stepped into her room. I was finally in my Bella's room; hopefully it won't be long before I'm in here with Bella… The running water I heard stopped, and I realized she was in the shower. _I wonder if… NO! Stop it Mike! That's just sick! She's a lady, and ladies need privacy! _When I finally got my mind out of the gutter I laid the roses on her bed, and placed the card next to them. I debated whether or not to show up outside on her door step with an invitation for her to join me in my car for a ride to school, but I knew Cullen would never allow that. _Oh well, we'll have that chance soon enough. _I heard a door open, so I quickly went out the window and ran to my SUV. I had to run a little ways because I had parked it out of site from her house.

I got to school and saw Bella holding what looked like red roses…_WAIT! Red roses!! I knew it! She loves me! I bet she's breaking up with Cullen right now!! I better get over there and help her just in case he does something. _I ran up to her and hugged her, not waiting for her to turn around. I saw Edwards furious face; _she must've broken up with him already,_ so I turned her around and kissed her full on the mouth! I have been waiting to do that forever, now I can! It was less than I expected it to be actually; I suddenly stopped, realizing she wasn't kissing me back, but I still grinned because I had just kissed the most beautiful girl on the face of the earth. I looked into Bella's face, she looked out right pissed! I looked at the roses and noticed that they had specks of white in them. _Oh crap! I didn't give her red and white flowers, they were all red! Oh Crap! Oh Crap! Oh no! _

The last thing I remember before the piercing pain in my crotch was the sound of my nose being broken by my beautiful Bella's fist. Then I heard her scream something about her room, _that's it? She's mad because I was in her room? I knew! She does love me! She's just mad because I showed up uninvited! SWEET! I STILL HAVE A CHANCE!! _Then I found myself on the ground and everyone walking away laughing.

I was late to class; I had to go to the nurse's office, but my dad wouldn't let me come home even though I had a broken nose! He said I still have an education to fulfill, so I went on with the day. Not once did I look in Bella's direction, I was afraid to see the look on Cullen's face. So if I couldn't see Bella's face, I might as well think of Bella's face, I thought of _everything_ we would do once we were officially together. But I won't bore you with the details; some of them are quite graphic. WHAT? I _am_ a teenage boy, you can't tell me you haven't day dreamed of a girl before, okay, maybe you've dreamed about a guy before. WHAT-EVER…

When I got home I decided to call in Jessica. I dialed her number, of course blocking my number (caller ID) just in case she didn't want to talk to me, but this was important, she _needs_ to pick up.

It rang 3 times.

"Hello?" Her voice always makes me shudder.

"Uh, hi, DON'T HANG UP! Its me, Mike, I need to talk to you about a certain couple I wish to break up." I said rushed so she would hear the "couple" and "break up" parts.

"I'm listening." She said in a totally sweet voice that anyone could tell was so fake.

"Well, I want you to call Bella or whatever, just talk to her and ask her what she is doing for spring break. Can you do that?" I asked, already knowing she could the only problem we had was if Bella wanted to tell her or not…

"I already did, earlier today,"_ SWEET! It's like it's meant to be, wait, OF COURSE IT IS!_ "She and the Cullen's are going camping somewhere in Olympic National Park, they have a campground, umm Fairholme I think it is... I'm not sure…" She trailed off. I was thinking very hard so I didn't hear her stop, until she asked why. **(A/N: Fairholme is a camp ground in Olympic National Park, it is real.)**

"Because, we are going to crash there trip. You, me, Tyler, Eric, all of us are going to go camping there to." She squealed…_ugh!_

"How are we going to break them up?" Doubt was obvious in her tone. I hadn't really thought of that actually… just then a brilliant thought came into my mind!

"Did you still talk to your French cousin, the really hot model?" I asked eagerly.

"She's not French, she just claims to be, and yes actually. If you believe it or not she wanted to visit me this spring break. Why? I thought this was for you to get Bella and for me to get Edward?" she asked, _this is almost too easy! _

"It is, were going to set Edward up, and make it look like he is cheating on Bella with her, and I'll be there to pick up the pieces. All we have to do is make sure Bella sees her with Edward and then BAM! They kiss, she freaks out, and you get the guy, and I get the girl. Sound good?" I didn't really need to ask, I just wanted to hear her say it.

"Sounds perfect! Plus, I don't have to worry about her falling for him because just recently she came out." She said, no doubt jumping up and down.

"You're kidding!" I said in disbelief, anyone that hot should definitely not be into the same sex.

"No, I'm not! That's why she wanted to visit me, to see if anyone I know would be interested." _I can't believe it! Maybe that's why she kept turning me down… _

"How long?" I asked.

"How long what?" I sighed, only Jessica can make you repeat an _easy_ question.

"How long has she known?" I said _duh! I think it was pretty obvious what I was asking! Jeez your so, so, ugh!_

"Oh, for about five years, well that's what she told us." She said. _Well that explains EVERYTHING._

"Okay, well ask her if she wants to go camping with us, then I'll tell the rest of the group, 'Kay, I gotta go, bye!" I said before she could answer and hung up. I called Tyler who called Ben who called Angela who called Lauren and they all called me back to say they would be able to go; none of them had plans anyway. _Oh yeah, Eric. Hm, I guess I'd better call him._ I called Eric and he, of course had a convention to go to, I convinced him to skip and go with us, why? I have absolutely no clue.

I fell as sleep thinking of Bella…

* * *

**Wow, who knew mike knows such loving words... weird, if only he didnt waste them on a girl who is already taken for eternity... shame... maybe he'll meet another girl?? nah! hes mike, he'll never give up.**

**Review PLEASE! it actually does make me write more... hmmm, (hint, hint) **

**:) hoped you liked it, next chapter has the trip... i know you guys have been waiting for it FOREVER, well not literally, but you know what i mean. **


	7. Camping compition

Friday, day of the trip

**Friday, day of the trip**

Bella POV

"Bella, are you sure you want to go?" Charlie asked me for the millionth time.

"Yes dad, I'll be fine, Edward will make sure of that. Plus, Alice has had this planned for about two months now and it was mostly for me, so it would be rude to not go." I said, he handed me my last bag as Edward walked out to load my other bags in the trunk of the Volvo.

"Okay Bells, just promise me you'll be good." He said staring at Edwards back as he loaded my bags. "I promise." I hugged Charlie, and was about to walk out the door, before he stopped me again.

"Oh Bells, I almost forgot, these came for you again, it's the third time this week!" "You'd think that by now he knows when to stop, but I guess not." He handed me a bouquet of flowers. I was actually surprised, lately he had been sending me single roses, but I guess he wanted to throw away more money. What struck me as odd was the color arrangement. The bouquet was made of red roses, white carnations, and bright blue daisies. I've never seen any flowers that color blue before. **(A/N: it's a very bright blue, if you haven't seen them, then the link is on my profile, they're quite pretty actually)**

"Oh this came with it, I didn't read it, its not exactly addressed to me" He held up a small card with "My love, Bella Swan" on the front. He's only given me one card before it was the first time he'd given me a bouquet of flowers. I opened it up, expecting some pathetic love poem, I read aloud:

My dearest Bella

I have chosen the flowers carefully,

Instead of using words, I'm using symbolism,

Roses,

Dark red- My passion for you,

The white carnations,

What could be between us, would be everlasting,

My love for you already is.

Next, the Blue Daisies

You light up my world, like the daisies light up

The rest of the flowers, the color blue

Is that of my sorrow of the love I know is there but have yet to see.

I love you, always,

Michael J. Newton.

XOXO

Charlie was stunned, "Who knew he could have any sort of depth to anything he says, better yet, who knew he actually knows what symbolism is." I tossed the card and flowers on the table to my right. I was thinking about the words, they were kind of sweet. To some other girl who wasn't in love with someone already, that would have had them in tears at how "romantic" he can be. But I just feel sorry for him. He's wasting all this time and money trying to get me too see something that's not there, nor was there to begin with. I hope he can find someone that feels the same way, because this, him, us, can never and will never happen. Why doesn't he understand that?

Edward tugged on my hand pulling me out of my trance of deep thought.

"Time to go love." He said, I looked around and saw Charlie wave at me and walk back into the living room. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. He still had my hand so he led me out to his car. He opened the door for me I said thank you and we drove off to his house.

"Love, what were you thinking? At the house I mean." He asked a little frustrated. I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers through his.

"Oh, nothing of importance," I wasn't going to finish but I know how that upsets him when I don't say everything, he always has to know everything, and it makes him frustrated when I start thinking hard and he has no clue what it is about. "I was just thinking of what he said; I mean if I was any other girl I would've been calling him right now to set up a date just because he was being "romantic" by saying he'll love me always. I don't feel that way at all, I just feel sorry for him, he's doing all this but it's never going to make a difference. It just reminds me of Jacob, except I don't have the luxury of knowing he'll imprint on someone; I mean what if he never finds anyone? What if he truly believes that I am the one for him? It still wouldn't make a difference between us, it's just sad to think the girl _he_ likes a lot is going to spend eternity with someone else, the one _she's_ madly in love with." I finished with a frown, still thinking that he may never find anyone.

"It is sad in a way, but I don't think I feel bad for him at all." I laughed, "Of course you wouldn't, I'm the love of your existence and a hormonal teenager is trying to steal your girl. I don't think I'd like it a whole lot either if some chick came up to you and started saying how much she adores and loves you. Actually I might even have to hurt her…" I trailed laughing, soon he joined in.

We arrived at the house where Alice jumped in the Volvo with us after she gave Jasper a quick kiss and saying something at vampire speed. I wasn't worried, it was probably "I love you," or "see you in a bit." Jasper got into Emmett's jeep, the only two who have been there before was Alice and Jasper to check the place out, and so they have to tell the others where to go. Jasper tells Emmett, and Alice tells Edward. Everyone's settled, so we took off.

"How long till we get there?" I broke the silence.

"It usually takes about an hour and a half, but the way we drive it'll take no less than 15 minutes." She said smiling broadly. I groaned all I wanted to do was get there. That way if we were already there, then we would have less chance of something bad, like lets say, Charlie calls me to make me come back home. But if so much can happen in just 1 minute think about 15 minutes! With my luck something bad is going to happen if we don't get there soon.

Alice pulled me out of thought, "Why don't we play a game to pass the time?" Of she would want to play a game, "Sure Alice, what did you have in mind?" she looked out the window, she must be thinking, hard. Then she turned back to me smiling like a maniac, but before she could open her mouth, "No!" Edward hissed at her.

She huffed, and stared at him through the rear view mirror, obviously they're having one of their silent conversations. He looked back at her and shook his head, she growled, he sighed and said "Not now Alice, maybe when we get there. But that's not exactly a game to play in the car. Okay, later, maybe when no one is driving." She smiled and nodded.

I looked at them, expecting someone to tell me what was going on, he mouthed "later", and I nodded promising myself that I wouldn't forget.

"How about I spy then? _Jeez Alice, how childish can you get? I mean I SPY? Oh well, I guess its better than nothing._

"Alright, we'll play that, Edward you first." I said looking at Edward. He looked around and finally he picked something.

"I spy something….Green." He tried to suppress his smile but I took one look around to see nothing but green. I grumbled nonsense under my breath, and then Edward gave up and started snickering.

I stared at him, "Edward its nothing _but_ green out there!" I said annoyed _how many green things can be out there?! I can barley see any thing, its just like a huge blur. Hes such a cheater!_

"Then don't look out there love." He answered with a crooked smile, the one that never fails to leave me breathless. I shook my head "Stop it; I can't have you dazzling me when I'm on a mission!" I said, Edward laughed and answered "Yes ma'am" He saluted me while laughing even more.

I looked around the car expecting nothing, but right when I looked forward, I saw on the dash board the red rose I had placed in here earlier that day. The roses Edward gave me were still good, so I put a rose everywhere I loved and that reminded me of him. I had put one in the Volvo, in my room, in his room, on the teacher's desk in biology, and one lying in the middle of the meadow. Yes, I know in the middle of the meadow, that is a little weird, but I like it.

"The rose stem?" I asked embarrassed, _it had been right in front of me! How could I not see it!_ Edward nodded and I blushed at my stupidity. "Love, I dazzled you for a reason. It's not your fault you didn't see it." He smiled and grabbed my hand, bringing it to his lips. The rest of the drive went smoothly; we each had a turn before we pulled up. It was Alice's again, we had to find something red, I was getting bored of the game so I looked out the window, we were going slow enough to see objects and people, I saw someone in a red shirt, and before my conscience mind had made since of it my mouth blurted it out, "Is it mikes shirt?" I gasped wondering what he was doing here, and how I knew that was him without even thinking of it. I hadn't realized the depth of what I had said until Edward growled.

"Alice!" He spat, suddenly Alice's face went blank, and I looked at Edward.

"Well, I think this could be quite fun actually." She said smiling, Edward was fuming.

"WILL SOMEONE _PLEASE_ TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I yelled so loud I think even Mike and Jessica could hear. _Wait! Jessica! That's how he got here! She told him…_

"Oh relax Edward it'll be fine, they won't do anything. Bella, Mike and Jessica are here to try and split you guys up. The reason Edwards flipping out, well you'll just have to see." she said smiling evilly.

We parked and not even thirty seconds later Emmett's massive jeep pulled up, and Jasper jumped and ran at, not to, but at Alice and swallowed her whole body in a hug. If she were human and if it were possible I think that may have cut her body in half.

We got set up and just as Edward and Emmett were going to explore the lay of the land, three vehicles roll up. I was suddenly scared of who might step out, but I'm pretty sure I had a good idea of whom. Just then Tyler, Eric, Lauren, Ben, Angela, Jessica, and Mike step out of the vehicle. I thought that was the only people here, but just then an extraordinarily beautiful woman hopped out of Mikes SUV. Some how she looked oddly familiar, and I saw her staring at Edward so I made my way to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, a little aggressive, he looked startled, and I nodded at the new gorgeous girl who had just stepped out. Edward got the hint and laughed, I was scared; she was a very pretty blonde girl. If Rosalie wasn't more stunning I would think that she's the most beautiful girl I've laid my eyes on.

"Love, she could never take me away from you. No one could, plus _brunettes _love,_ brunettes_." He whispered in my ear tickling me, I giggled but stopped when he growled, I looked up and saw Mike starring at me. I growled but it wasn't to be like Edward, no, it sounded nothing like Edwards. It was more of an exaggerated grunt of frustration. Emmett looked at me and started laughing so hard, good thing he doesn't need air. I walked up to Jessica and I tried to stay calm.

"Jessica, please tell me what your doing here?" I tried to keep my voice even, but why had she come here? I told her where I was going but she said she was going to California!

She looked nervous before she spoke. She looked at the stunning blonde before turning to look at me again.

"Um, well, my cousin Tanya," she nodded toward the pretty blonde who was staring at Rosalie intently for some reason. "came over from France to spend my break with me. She said she hadn't been camping for a long time, and I mentioned I knew some friends who were going for their break. She really wanted to go and since my parents made me cancel my trip to California, she made me take her here. I asked everyone if they wanted to come because they had nothing better to do." Every one except Mike defended their lack of Spring break plans, considering this is the one time people have HUGE plans for only just one week.

I guess that was an acceptable answer but I walked over to Edward and Jasper and asked about Mike and Jess, they both shook their heads. I turned and walked back to Jessica,

"Okay, but why are you in our site?" I looked at Alice, but she shook her head.

Mike was the next to speak, he looked directly at me, it was really creepy, it was like he was trying to get me to throw my self at him, with his mind or something.

"The park manager said their were problems with our site so they booked us with you." He cocked his head and smiled at me, I had to hide the disgusted look off of my face. I glanced at Edward, he nodded, and I looked at Alice to see if we let them in or we leave. She nodded and I sighed, "Well, I guess make yourselves at home, we were about to go get firewood."

I walked over to Edward and grabbed his hand, he wrapped his free arm around my waist and whispered in my ear, "I don't think so love, your going to eat, while the guys get firewood, I don't want to have to make two trips, one to get wood and one to find you." I glared at him, while he snickered but he immediately stopped to make sure he was forgiven, I sighed and he put on the crooked smile and kissed me. It was like something so different, it was like an I love you-I want you-I want to make him jealous-and- I don't ever want to let you go- sort of kiss. I let my hands go to his hair to his arms snaked around my waist tighter but not enough to hurt me. We heard someone cough behind us. I blushed so red. I really hate it when Edward does that, I always for get about what's going on around us. I turned around in Edwards arms to see _everyone_ except my family in a state of shock. Emmett looked proud, Rosalie looked happy but annoyed by all the humans, I think. Jasper looked disgusted; I think it was on account of Mike who was standing near Jasper. Then Alice just looked like her normal bubbly self.

"What?" I finally croaked out. Emmett laughed, "Bella, your face is so red!" he boomed, "Emmett enough humor at my girlfriends expense, got it." He hugged me tighter. I relaxed. Everyone was already out of their initial shock, only Lauren looked a bit like she could kill something…or someone. I was a little surprised to see that Jessica didn't look like she wanted to send me to hell. She just had a look as if it was something she's seen everyday.

"Well, guys, off you go, we need fire and so that means we need wood. Go get it! Oh! And who ever gets the most gets a kiss from one of the girls. _Any _of the girls." She said smiling. I too was smiling, there was nothing to be worried about, if Edward does a good job at hiding his speed he should win. I don't care who wins just as long as it's NOT Mike. Edward smiled at me and was off, Mike was out seconds after he saw Edward announce he was going. So all the guys were gone, and it was just me and the girls.

"So your Tanya…Jessica's cousin… from…France?" Lauren asked as if she had no clue what she was saying .

"Yes, I believe Jessica has already introduced me." Tanya snapped. She turned to Rosalie who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced fully. I'm sure you know I'm Tanya, and you are?" she asked,

"Rosalie Hale Cullen." She answered reluctantly.

"Well Rosalie, you're a very pretty girl aren't you." Jessica shot her warning glares.

Tanya seemed oddly familiar. I swear I've seen her somewhere but I can't remember. I used to talk to someone who was infatuated with a Tanya... but who?

Rosalie looked taken aback, "Um, thanks, you too." Now she was full on uncomfortable and looked like she would run out of here vampire speed but Alice whispered in her ear and she relaxed a bit. Tanya just put on a stunning smile. Then something in my brain clicked. _ERIN!_

Erin was a close friend on my block, one of my few anyway, we hung out together, she told me she liked girls but she respected my preference and didn't try and pursue me, then she went on a trip to Europe and when she came back she was totally smitten over this girl named _Tanya_. She showed me a picture and it had her and Tanya in it. _SHES GAY!_ I almost jumped for joy. I was about to ask her about Erin when Alice jumped up,

"Oh! Bella, um will you help me with something, I want to pick out what to wear tomorrow." She had a look on her face and I realized I probably shouldn't ask her bout Erin, well not yet anyway. I went with Alice and she led me to the cabin.

"Di-" I was about to ask her wheater something is going to happen with her later in the trip.

"Bella, you cant tell anyone, she is part of Mike and Jess's plan to get you away from Edward." She said smirking.

"Alice, my friend and her were together for about 2 months somewhere in Europe. That's how I know because Erin showed me a picture of them together." I said excitedly, she was one less person I had to worry about trying to take Edward away from me. Then I realized the reason Rosalie feels so odd right now. Edward must have told Alice who must've told Rosalie. I started laughing so hard, Alice looked like she was contemplating whether to get help or laugh at me laughing hysterically. "Rosalie…Tanya…flirting!" I managed between laughs and gasping for air. Soon Alice was laughing too, pretty hard I might add. We finally sobered up, and walked over to Rosalie who was talking to Tanya. Tanya looked kind of disappointed.

"So, you have a…fiancé?" she asked Rosalie.

"Yes, we are getting married in March next year." She said triumphantly.

"Oh, well I'm happy that your happy then." She said, then turned to look at me smiling.

"Hello Bella, Mike has told me a lot about you." She said as if all of it is true. She looked me up and down, first from my feet then my legs then my middle then she let the rest of her eyes drift up. I smiled politely "So, what exactly did he say?" I was mildly curious, it was probably along the lines of how "hot" I am, and how I blush, and blah, blah, blah.

"Well he said you were smart, funny, hot," she paused and looked at me when she called me hot, I of course being me I blushed. "Especially when you blush." She added and I blushed deeper, she smiled.

"I think she looks extraordinary gorgeous all the time." I knew that voice, it sounded soft and velvety. "Edward!" I felt his hands on my waist. I turned around in his arms and kissed him like I haven't seen him in years.

"Miss me?" he asked when, of course, he pulled away.

"Silly question, of course I did, every second of everyday I'm not with you." He looked sad. "Edward I miss you but that doesn't mean you can stay, you have to be places, and there are times you have to leave, I get that. But please don't beat yourself up just because I miss you. That'll change soon enough anyway." I whispered the last part in his ear. He kissed my cheek, but still had a disapproving look. "Yes it will, and I'm sort of giving in to the idea too." I smiled at the thought of _finally_ being with him forever. "You win?" I asked looking around him. I saw a pile that was Emmett's, Jasper's, Tyler's, Edward's and Ben's. The only one who hasn't yet got back was Mike. They were all good size piles but Emmett's was fairly larger.

"No, I let Emmett win," Emmett scoffed behind him "Whatever little bro! I beat you, your just saying that because Bella's here." I laughed, "Emmett if he wanted to impress me he has better ways to do that than getting wood." My family laughed knowing what I meant, but anyone who didn't know their secret looked shocked that I would say something like that. I turned around to see a very white faced Mike with a surprisingly large pile of wood; he set it next to Emmett's. My face drained of color, Alice counted the pieces and they were the exact same. It was a tie.

"Alice what do we do if there's a tie?" Tyler asked. Clearly amused, he was looking back and forth between Edward and Mike. Edward looked like he could kill, literally, and Mike looked at me with what looked like hunger.

"Um, well, I guess they both get to chose a girl but it cant be the same girl-" Emmett interrupted Alice "I chose Bella!" he yelled and ran over to me. I was shocked but relieved. Now Mike looked as if he could kill. Emmett walked over to Rosalie and whispered something to her, the death glares she was sending me were more reserved, but they were still there. He looked at Edward and he relaxed considerably and nodded, no one noticed.

"Well hello Bella, never thought you'd kiss any other Cullen besides Edward, huh?" he smirked, I blushed.

"Who do you chose Mike?" I asked relieved it couldn't be me. He looked around, and he looked really, really, pissed off. I suppressed a smile when he said Tanya. She looked a little sick but if she wanted to keep up her straight appearance she would have to.

Mike leaned in to kiss her, probably trying to make it seem passionate but she just pecked him and it was over. Then Emmett turned to me, and grabbed my hand, he brought it to his lips and pecked it. "She said a kiss, but not where." He said returning to Rosalie's side who apologetically smiled at me, _whoa! I think she's sorry she wanted to kill me… who knew._ I went back to Edward, smiling and pulled his face to mine so I could kiss the man I _do_ love. It wasn't long, but it was more of a hello kiss

I saw Tanya fuming over by the cabin. I looked at Edward. "What's she thinking?" I asked. _Why is she mad_?

"She's thinking about how Emmett only kissed your hand, and she had to endure a peck from Mike, then she got even madder when she saw you kiss me." He smirked. "Looks like Mike and I aren't the only ones who like you." I blushed and buried my face in Edwards chest.

"I wonder if Mike knows." I thought out loud. I did that occasionally so Edward wouldn't have to ask me what I was thinking, even though I don't mind it.

"Oh, he knows that's one of the reasons he picked her. He had to make sure she seems straight in order for them to carry out there plan." He said.

"And their plan being…?" I trailed off he knew what I was getting at.

"To make it seem like I'm cheating on you with her, they wanted to get you to walk up to me at a time where she forced herself on me making it look like I was kissing her back." He said. I could tell my body had stiffened, because as soon as his hand was on the side on my face and his arm around my waist I felt my body relax. "which is something I would never do, I could never do such a thing to someone so undeserving of that treatment. I love you Bella, for eternity and then some." He crashed his lips to mine, my breathing picked up, my hands tangled in his hair, and my heart began to beat unevenly. We broke apart to find no one. I forgot we had started walking into the forest.

"Edward." I breathed

"Yes love?" He said catching his breath.

"That's my thing to say to you, then you're supposed to say "like wise, love" and then I kiss you." We both smiled and I kissed his cheek while lacing my fingers through his. We started walking back to the camp site.

"Edward, what were the other reasons he picked Tanya?" I asked. Remembering that he had said "one f the reasons he picked her." Well his first choice was taken, and his second choice was Rosalie, he figured he would've been slapped by her and beat to death by Emmett." He smirked. "He also wanted to make you jealous, because the kiss he was going for was supposed to look like something meaningful, but since she doesn't roll that way, his plans were ruined." He laughed. I asked about what were going to do later, and he said Alice wanted us to tell stories.

"Yippee." I said without much enthusiasm. He laughed at my expression and slapped his arm.

"OW! Edward! You're so hard!" I said a little too loudly as we stumbled out of the bushes. I looked up at the group, and again everyone was shocked that I would say such a thing, well everyone except the vampire half.

"Ohkaaay, if you two are done we would like to…erm, what exactly was it you wanted to do Alice?" Jessica said, coming out of her shock.

"Oh, I just want to go around and have everyone tell a story about anything, it can be true or completely made up. It just _has to be good_. It can be funny, scary, sad, or very happy."

I shivered it was starting to get cold, I snuggled into Edward even more than I was, even though Edward was freezing himself, I didn't care, I just want to be closer to him.

"Cold?" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded against his chest.

"Hold on Alice, Bella's cold." He was about to get up but Alice already had a blanket ready for him, he smiled and said thanks. He wrapped the blanket around me and once again my body molded into his. It fit perfectly, its like we were made for each other, not just for love, but we fit together also… how odd.

"Alright, Alice who goes first?" I asked and Emmett bounded out of his chair and his arm straight up, "I will! I will!" He yelled.


	8. Sick Stories

**Thank you everyone! thanks to the ones that read, to the ones that review, and to the ONES THAT GAVE ME IDEAS!!**

**so go read, then review!! PLEASE!!**

Disclaimer: I dont own anything... -still crying hysterically-

* * *

**last time...**

"_Alright, Alice who goes first?" I asked and Emmett bounded out of his chair and his arm straight up, "I will! I will!" He yelled._

* * *

Mike POV

"Okay, well Edward, did you mind if I tell the story about what we did to last guys who tried to kiss the girls?" He asked Edward who was grinning like a mad man and staring straight at me. I gulped from a habit every time the guy Cullen guys stared at me like that, usually it would be the times I was thinking of the Cullen women, then Edward would whisper something to the others and they would turn around to look at me, it was creepy actually, like he knew what I was thinking, but I know that's not possible.

"No, actually, I don't mind in the least, go ahead my dear brother." He said taking his gaze off me and looked down at _my_ Bella in _his_ arms, she returned it with a look that made me disgusted; she put so much love in her eyes.

'I_ should be receiving that look, she should be in _my_ arms, _I_ should be the one to keep her warm when she's cold. _Me, me, ME_! There is no doubt that _I_ could keep her happy. Just wait till _were_ together Bella, you'll forget _him_ and never want to let me go, I would be the only man for you, you would have no reason for him. I love you, and I know you love me too. But we will have to be careful; I don't want any mini-Mikes anytime soon.'_

Edward cleared his throat pulling me out of my reverie. He watched me with what appeared to be the most murderous look he has ever given me. Just then he whispered in _My _Bella'sear, she blushed then she too looked at me with the same murderous stare. '_I wonder what he told her._'

Just then Emmett coughed loudly, and then I looked around to everybody looking at me, then at Cullen, then back at me. "O-kay, enough guys, listen to this story, I feel bad for the guys, but they deserved it!" he winked at Bella who giggled and nodded. "As I said, this is a story of what happened to the last guy who kissed our girls." _Wait, I thought he said _tried _to kiss._

"What happened to _'tried to kiss_'?" I interjected.

"Yeah well, they managed to get Rose and Alice but Bella on the other hand… well let's just say he didn't have the same face when Edward was done." _CRAP! _I mentally yelled. _I am so going to get killed by Cullen if I just attempt to kiss her_…..._ but I __**did**__ kiss her before…so that means I _**can**_ get through the iron barrier that is Cullen. I refuse to give up Isabella; I will kiss you even if it takes the whole trip… _

Emmett pulled me out of another daydream, "Anyway, we were out for a night on the town type thing a couple months ago, we went dancing at this little club in Seattle. The girls were looking especially fine, and of course they caught the attention of almost every guy there." He scowled at nothing in particular, maybe just remembering the night. "Then some stupid idiot decided to come up and ask Rosalie for a dance by grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into a kiss, I, of course coming to the rescue grabbed him by the scruff of the neck pulled him off her and pounded him to bits-" He got interrupted by Jasper, "You sent him to the hospital, Emmett, you could've got in trouble if it weren't for me." He said smirking, but he went on with the story "I had to calm the guy down so he wouldn't sue," _how did he calm him down? Why would the guy even talk to him??_ I think he may have sensed our confusion because he answered my exact questions I was mentally asking myself.

"Well, actually I told him that if he sued we could get him for sexual harassment and being that he was to screwed up to see straight, he agreed not even thinking that he probably would have won. Then after we got thrown out we went to dinner, as we were walking to out of the restaurant, this guy kept eyeing Alice, I don't even think he noticed that she was with me or he wouldn't have smacked her behind, I literally jumped on the guy and started pounding him, I am a little sorry for what I did, but he deserved it, no one touches any lady like that, _especially _Alice." It was creepy the way he said it, it was like he expected someone to challenge him right then and there about what he had said. I shook it off, thinking about what would happen if it were me who did that. He looked at Edward who smiled, but didn't saying anything, neither of them did.

"Do you mind if I tell it Edward?" Surprisingly it was Rosalie, _why would __**she**__ want to tell Edwards part?_ Bella looked up at Edward like she was trying to ask him something but he just nodded as he looked at me, then back at Bella, again he whispered something to her and she nodded her head and said "Ohhh." Like there was some vital information she was missing and he filled her on it.

* * *

Edward POV

Jasper finished his story and looked at me,

'_Was that convincing enough dear brother?' _I smiled and looked at Mike sending Jasper my silent 'absolutely.'

Just then I got Rosalie's thoughts, '_Edward, I'm really good at making up stories, can I tell your part? Please?? I'm positive he'll get freaked out.' _

I listened to her thoughts and looked at Mike thinking this'll be good, just then Alice had a vision of him running off. I smiled, and noticed Bella looking at me, silently asking why Rosalie would want to tell it. I leant down and whispered in her ear, "She's really good at telling stories that will have Mike run off like a little girl." I said smiling, understating rushed over her face followed by an "Ohhh." I smiled and let Rose tell the story.

* * *

Mike POV

'_Now for the part I'm the most worried about, the guy who tried to kiss __**Bella**__._' Of course I was freaked out about the guys who kissed the others but I mean I'm more of a Bella type of guy. '_She seems like the one who can easily be manipulated, look at her, she's convinced Cullen loves her. The only reason he's with her is because of her body. I bet if Rosalie ever dumps the oaf, Edward would dump Bella. There is no doubt that Rosalie is better looking then Bella. But seeing as Rosalie is WAY out of my league, I'm just going to have to settle with Bella…for now.' _I noticed that Rosalie had started talking Edward never once looked at her, he was to busy staring at me, I looked torn between emotions, sort of pained and furious. It was extremely unnerving considering he was staring at me, and not trying to hide it either.

I ignored him and kept listening to Rosalie's story, "Bella, I'm surprised you didn't stop him, usually you don't let him go that far." She said, I noticed how much she had been talking to Bella lately; _they seem to be rather close now…_

"Actually, I knew that the guy had gone _way_ too far, and that Edward wouldn't calm down even if I asked him to. I also knew that Edward would never hurt him so badly he would die, no, he would never do that. I knew that he would stop when the guy had learned his lesson. It was just a shame that he had to be put in the hospital." She finished the story, "we went there to see how he was doing, and he had a couple broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken jaw. We had Rosalie convince him he was mobbed by some gangsters and we were helping him. He took the bait; he couldn't really remember what had happened all too clearly, he was a little drunk." She finished but added on, it sounded like she was talking mostly to herself like she was thinking out loud. "I do wish he didn't hurt him so badly though, he could've gotten in trouble." Edward sighed and kissed her forehead.

I thought about everything that was said, and what happened to the guy, '_certainly she wouldn't let him hurt me to bad if I did try and kiss her…_' I thought, that guy only _tried_ to kiss her, what if I were to succeed, I had once before, and Cullen didn't do anything but Bella did, it hurt! When I got home my mom thought that I might need testicular surgery. I looked up to see Edward laughing his head off, '_must have been something Bella said._'

"Um, guys it's getting late maybe we should get some sleep now." Angela put in, "what about the stories?" Alice piped up, then a string of words flowed form everyone's mouths, they were along the lines of "I don't have one," or "maybe tomorrow," and "I'm too tired." I shifted in my seat, still thinking about what happened to that guy. Suddenly I didn't feel so good; I got up and ran to the nearest bathroom.

I puked my guts up, _Why am I like this?! They're not going to hurt you, they now they would get in huge trouble. _ After I calmed myself down I decided to go through with my plan. I need to talk to Jessica before she goes to sleep.

I ran back as fast as I could, Jessica was just about to turn and go to the cabin.

"Jess, Tanya, Wait! I've got something to talk to you about," she turned and looked at everyone, then sighed and they came to talk to me. "What?! I'm tired and want to go to bed." Tanya sounded very annoyed. "We have to go through with the plan...tomorrow, I don't think I can wait any longer." I said to both of them.

"Okay, so how?" Tanya asked very annoyed, and slightly disgusted.

"Okay, well lets not do the kiss Edward one, well not yet, lets just try and make her jealous, and then that will cause a fight between them." I said,

"But _how._" She asked again.

"Whatever we do tomorrow you have to hang all over me like you would to Bella, got it?" she wrinkled her nose but nodded.

"Good. 'night girls." I said and walked past them and into my cabin with the other guys. I avoided eye contact with anyone and went to sleep.

* * *

**While mike was dealing with his problem…**

Edward POV

"Well he didn't have an accident in his pants" Jasper snorted, "but he was definitely sick with fear." He finished watching the spot Mike had disappeared from. Bella yawned and was falling asleep in my arms, I gently shook her, "Bella, love, come on, we have to get you to bed." I said as I picked her up and started walking her to her cabin to tuck her in. Once I got there she wouldn't let go of my shirt.

"No! Edward don't go, I'll have nightmares without you, can't you stay here?" The fear in her eyes tore at me, I felt so bad, I didn't want to leave, but I had to, I know the girls would think something was going on between us and it would devastate her if they started rumors about what happened here.

It broke my heart to say it but I had to, "I'm sorry love, I cant, I will still be here but I can't stay _in here_ tonight. Alice promised she'd be with you if you need her okay. I won't be far. Do you want me to hum your lullaby?" I asked that always gets her to sleep. She nodded and kissed my cheek. I smiled and tucked the blanket around and sitting on the edge of the bed stroking her hair and humming her lullaby, even though she had already fallen asleep I finished the song, and kissed her forehead. I got up and turned around to see every girl sniffing and wiping away tears, "good night ladies," I turned to Bella, "'night my love." And walked out, I heard all the girls sigh.

I had heard everything that Mike had told Jessica and Tanya. I wasn't surprised that he had still decided to try and take Bella from me even after we had made up that story that had made him physically sick. _Why would he do this to himself?_ I went to my cabin to "sleep" when Mike walked in but didn't look at anyone; he just went straight to his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Bella POV

I didn't want him to leave but I knew the girls wouldn't let him stay in here. So I asked him to at least put me to seep. The last thing I remember was hearing the faint hum of my lullaby and the stroking of his hand on my hair as I drifted off to sleep.

_I was in a field, there was grass everywhere, and it was tall up to my waist actually. I kept calling for Edward but he never came, so I started panicking._

_I couldn't breathe, I started screaming Edward's name, I tried desperately to call him through my mind, but nothing worked. A beautiful woman with gold eyes stepped in front of me, "you'll never see him again, he is mine! And he always will be!" I sank on to the ground I felt empty, cold, lifeless. _

_I made my self get up, I pushed my way through the grass, I had to find him. Where is he? Where could he have gone? Why would he leave me? And for the first time I looked down to see what I was wearing, it was a white wedding dress, I had no idea why I was smiling, when I looked up I saw everyone looking at me, I expected to Edward next to me, but he was still no where to be seen. Just then Alice came up to me and said Edward had left me. He got scared and ran off to Denali. _

_Once again I sank to the floor and screamed, I couldn't believe he had left me again. How? Why? He can't! I ran out of the yard and into my truck, I drove fast, towards nowhere, I just didn't want to be there. Anywhere but there. I had decided to go to the meadow. I wondered why we didn't get married there. I got out of the truck and found my way to the meadow. I stopped dead in my tracks; I saw the worst site imaginable. Edward was on one knee holding up a little blue box, I saw the strawberry blonde nod and then the next second they were lip locked. They broke apart and she looked directly at me, smiled and pounced on me, I felt sharp pain in my neck. I looked to Edward. EDWARD!! _

I woke myself up in a cold sweat, screaming Edward's name. Everybody was crowded around me. I started sobbing, I couldn't stop, Alice tried to get me to stop but I couldn't, I just couldn't, I felt the pain in my chest, I put my arms around myself trying to get myself to calm down, but it just didn't work. I finally managed to calm down and looked around at the girls faces all frightened. I panicked; I didn't see Edward, what if he did leave me?! I couldn't breathe, I started hyperventilating "Bella, honey, its okay, it was just a dream. Sweetie, look at me. What happened?." I ignored her, "Edward! Where is he! I need him, EDWARD!" I screamed for Edward as loud as I could. I was so scared I didn't here the pounding at the door, or anyone calling my name.

I got up and ran to the door as fast as I could and managed not to fall. I expected to see Edward at the door, yelling for me. As I opened the door all I saw was a terrified Mike, he quickly took me in my arms. I pushed him away as hard as I could but he didn't budge, he just held me tighter.

"GET OFF ME NEWTON! I NEED EDWARD!!" I screamed once again, but immediately felt bad because of Alice's sensitive hearing.

"It's okay Bella. I'm here, you don't need him, what did he do? Did he hurt you?" Mike never once let me go, he just kept suffocating me, and I kept trying to get him off me.

"NO! GET OFF ME!" I yelled, he wouldn't get off me. Suddenly I heard that velvet voice I know so well and love so much.

"I'd put her down if I were you." Mike immediately let go of me, and I stumbled into Edward's arms crying hysterically, he hadn't left me, he's still here. But why hadn't he been here earlier? Where did he go?

"I was only comforting her, since _you_ were nowhere to be seen." He sneered. "Come on Bella, I'll put you back to bed." He said grabbing my hand, but I pulled away and held on to Edward like it was the end of the world.

"Mike, go away and let them be." My favorite brother said.

"Why should I, _he_ was obviously the cause of her nightmare." The venom was dripping from every word he said.

"Go now, or I'll make you, and I can tell you now that it will not be pleasent." Emmett threatened. I was to shaken by the dream to realize what was going on, but I had got the impression that Mike thought Edward _caused_ my nightmare. It was a dream that scared me, not Edward.

"Mike, Edward didn't frighten me, I got scared of what happened in my dream." I said snappily.

"What happened Bells?" Mike said still eyeing Edward with hate.

"It is none of your business what I dream about. Now leave before I let Emmett do what he wants with you." With he laughed and left. _Why did he laugh?_

"Thanks Emmett." He nodded and went back to the cabin. I called for Alice, who was a little hurt at my outburst in there.

"Bella, what happened?" She asked quietly as everyone left Edward, Alice, and I to talk. I sat in Edwards lap facing Alice.

"Okay, well usually I have bad nightmares when Edward isn't with me. But tonight was different usually I just have a dream about being surrounded by darkness, or James, or something about someone trying to get me and Edward not being there." I felt Edward tense, but I went on.

"Tonight was different, I was in a field there was waist high grass everywhere, I kept calling for Edward but he was nowhere at all. Then a strawberry blonde vampire, I think it was Tanya, say _'you'll never see him again, he is mine! And he always will be!' _then I sunk to the ground feeling dead. I made my self look for you again, I kept thinking why you left, and how you could leave. I looked down to see me in a wedding dress and then suddenly I was at our wedding but you still weren't there. Alice told me you ran off to Denali because you were scared." I paused, trying to catch my breath, I really didn't want to remember what I saw, but I had to, I owe them an explanation.

"I ran to my truck to drive and get away from everything. I ended up at the meadow where- whe-," I couldn't go on, I broke down in tears.

"Bella, love, its okay, your alright now, it was just a dream." Edward cooed as he wiped the tears from my face. "Love, what happened then?" I took a deep breath and continued.

"I got to the meadow to find you proposing to the strawberry blonde girl, and she nodded, you were kissing her so passionately, so mush more than anyway you've ever kissed me." Silent tears rolled down my cheeks but still I continued. "When you guys managed to stop she looked at me and had an evil smirk, the next thing I knew she had pinned me down and was biting my neck. I called to you for help but you just stood there. That's when I woke up." I couldn't hold back the sobs any longer so I let loose.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, you know Edward would never do such a thing." Alice said, but she still had an accusing look in her eyes as she looked at Edward. "I'll go let Rose know you're alright, she's just as worried as I am." She said with a small smile. She got up and walked into the cabin. Edward was silent for sometime before he shifted me so he could look me straight in the eyes.

"Isabella Swan. I could never, ever leave you for anyone. _I'm_ the one who wants to get married remember, I left you once; I will not make that same mistake again. I have no idea why you forgave me, although I am glad you did. I love you Bella, and only you. That will _never_ change. I feel nothing towards Tanya at all, or any other Tanya for that matter. Bella, I cant live without you, I need you, I want you. I'm so, so, so sorry I wasn't there tonight." He said, I kept crying, but not because of the dream but because he was the only one who ever made me feel like I was the only girl alive.

"Edward, why weren't you there? Why did I have to see Mike when I opened the door, I can't believe you made me get attacked by him!" I started thinking about how the first guy I had to see was the one that disgusted me so horribly.

"I'm sorry Bella; I was hunting with Emmett some distance away, I haven't hunted since Wednesday. I really needed to go. I thought you might be okay since you had Alice." He apologized. I smiled and accepted his apology. "Just don't let it happen again, it only made me think the dream was real." I shivered at the thought.

"Don't worry; I won't. Do you want to sleep with me in my cabin or do you think you'll be alright?" I sighed and thought about snuggling up with Edward. I was really tired and thought about how much better I sleep when he's holding me. "You." Was all I said before he picked me up and carried me to his waiting bed I the cabin.

I was half asleep already when I heard Edward say, "Guys, Bella's sleeping in here, she's already sleeping so don't wake her up." Then I heard someone ask "Where will she be sleeping?" it was probably Mike.

"In my bed, why?" I heard my love ask.

"Are you sure, it looks a little cramped, I'm smaller maybe she could come lay down with me?" that's when I woke up.

"MIKE! Even if Edward were to say yes, _which he wouldn't_, _**I **_would say no, I do have a say in what happens to _me_, and where _I_ sleep." And with that I pulled Edward down on the bed with me and wrapped myself in the protecting cage that was his arms.

"'Night Emmett, night Ben and Tyler." I said

"What about me?" I ignored Mike

"I love you Edward, good night." Before letting sleep fully consume me.

I woke up in Edward's bed and looked around. I heard guys yelling outside. I pretended to be asleep, so I could hear who and what they were yelling about.

"Let her sleep Mike!" a rough voice said, I recognized it as my favorite brother.

"_Your _not her boyfriend, where is Edward anyway? And why do care if she sleeps or not?" The other guy yelled, I could tell it was Mike.

"Because she is my little sister, or soon-to-be anyway, and I want her good and rested for the day ahead. _You_ on the hand have no reason to go in there and bother her. As for Edward, he is getting something from the parks main office." Emmett said

"Are you sure? Where's Tanya?" I immediately tensed at the name and remembered the dream, just then I heard Emmett get very loud.

"How can you even _think_ that Edward would cheat on Bella, you lousy good for nothing a-" I threw open the door in time to interrupt him, I saw Mike standing there, and the only thing on my mind was _"kill Mike, kill Mike, kill Mike_," I walked straight to him, and back handed him as hard as I could.

"MIKE NEWTON! Don't you dare accuse Edward of cheating! Do I have to mention all the offers _you_ made while you were going out with Jessica-"

"WHAT! MICHAEL NEWTON HOW DARE YOU!!" she screeched,

"I can't believe you would say such a horrible thing, and I _**know**_ you know it's not true!" I jumped on him knocking him backwards and pounding his chest, face, anything I get a hold of, until Emmett ripped me off by my waist.

"Bells, hun, calm down. Its okay, you know that Edward would never cheat on you, that's all that counts." I looked up to see Rosalie scowling at Mike as she spoke to me.

I calmed down and stopped thrashing to get out of Emmett's iron grip "Yeah, I know, I just hate it when he says such lies!" I said just as Edward pulled up with Tanya in the front seat, he looked _very_ irritated. He got out of the car and beamed as he made his way over to me, but Mike stepped in front of him.

"Look Bells, I'm not lying, _he_ is, he just spent the entire morning with Tanya, hwo knows what they were doing!" just as he said that I saw a pink smudge of something on his collar, I looked at Tanya who had pink lipstick on her lips. I knew she didn't like guys, and I knew Edward would tell me if anything happened. Just then Tanya saw me and noticed I didn't look sad so she walked up and kissed Edward who pushed her away.

"See look Bella! He kissed her!" Mike yelled again.

I startled everyone except the Cullen family by laughing.

"What are you laughing at?! She's taking away your precious Edward!" He yelled at me again.

"No, no she's not, and no he did not kiss her, she kissed him-" I stopped and changed my course of action. "Mike you of all people know that she doesn't feel that way about guys!" He gasped, she gasped, everyone gasped who didn't know her secret.

"I'm sorry to have spilled your secret like this Tanya." I smiled apologetically and walked to Edward.

"Its okay actually, I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. Thank you, really" she said and hugged me, a little longer than I would have liked.

"NO! This isn't how this is supposed to go! You're supposed to like Edward! Not Bella!" He yelled at Tanya now.

"Mike! She can like who ever she wants! Its not her fault she's not attracted to him!" Jessica shouted at him as she walked up to smack him upside the head.

"Bella! Can't you see, I love you, we were meant to be with each other." He pleaded with me.

"Mike, if we were meant to be together we would be. But seeing as were not, we aren't. Stop wasting your time, I love Edward and only Edward, I always will. Don't worry, you will find someone. It just wont be me." I said, and I meant every bit of it.

"Will someone please explain what is going on." A very confused Ben, Eric and Tyler said at the same time.

We all sat down and Tanya explained her sexuality, while I explained how I knew about it.

As soon as we were done it was very hot, but the clouds were covering the sun, it should've made the air cooler, but Alice told Edward that it was to be clouded and hot all day so they should go swimming. Everyone agreed and Alice had a vision of everything going fine, and no one sparkled.

"Come on Bella, I have your new swim attire in the cabin." I totally forgot about the shopping trip we had gone on, even though the clothes I'm wearing right now _were_ from that trip to that mall that day. "Coming Alice." I kissed Edward's cheek and ran off after Alice. I tripped but Alice caught me.

When I was done changing I put my clothes on over it, and put on some flip-flops, we walked down there, it was really hot, the lake was beautiful, the shape was oval and the edges were sandy, and then it was lined with dense forest. The water was a pretty dark blue color.

I set my things down and saw Emmett jump in with Rosalie right behind him, Jasper threw Alice in, I laughed as she tried to dunk him under water. Edward took off his shirt and as soon I saw him I couldn't look away, I always loved the sight of him, _especially_ with his shirt off. He caught me staring and grinned his wonderful, fantastic, drop-dead gorgeous (no pun intended) smile.

"Earth to Bella," he said shaking me out of my trance.

"Huh," Wow way to be intelligent Bella.

"I said, wanna go swimming?" He snickered, then added "Lets go, you need a good shock." He said slinging me over his shoulder and heading towards the water.

"Edward! Put me down!" but he didn't stop, "Fine! At least let me take off my clothes." That got him to stop,

"Bella! Why in the world would you do that?! I'm sorry for teasing you, just _please_ don't do that to me, If I have problems when you kiss me, imagine what you'll do when your that way! Plus do you want people to see you!?" he half whispered and half shrieked.

I laughed and realized he didn't know I was wearing my swimming outfit under this. "Edward, I have something to swim in you know." I smiled as he visibly relaxed and sighed "Oh, ha, yeah sure just hurry up." He said embarrassed

I walked back to my stuff and turned to see if anyone was near me, I didn't want anyone to look at me and think that I was stripping. I saw Edward standing their, and once again I got lost in his beauty. Just then Mike came walking up and saw me ogling at Edward so he ripped off his shirt to show that he was "better" than Edward. Edward may be pale, but no one could match his gorgeousness.

"Wow Mike, how are you so dark when we get no sun in Forks?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, wait! I knew I saw you go into that salon!" Emmett bellowed and fell into the water laughing. I couldn't help but smile. Mike turned bright red, I gasped as Mike stepped in front of Edward, I made sure Mike thought it was him that made me act like that. He smiled what was supposed to be a 'sexy' smile. Until I said "Mike! Move I can't see Edward!" Everyone laughed and Mike turned bright red.

I waited for Edward to look back at me, as soon as he did I acted like I didn't noticed and stripped off my shirt tossing it aside, I took off my skirt Alice had forced on me and put it aside also. Every guys jaw dropped except for Ben who was busy talking to Angela and Emmett, and Jasper who was playing with they're girlfriends.

I walked over Edward, ignoring a drooling Mike, and envious Tyler and Eric, a really mad Lauren, a sad Jessica, and a lustful looking Tanya. Edward slung me over his shoulder again and walked to the water.

"Edward if you throw me in, I'm taking you with me." I threatened. Then I felt him slip me down so that my feet were just above the ground, he leaned in and kissed me, I knew what he was doing so I locked my arms around his neck pretending somewhat to be pulling him closer, but actually I doing it so that he force himself to fall in after me so it wouldn't hurt me when my arms got ripped from around a hard rock. **(A/N: that really does hurt, like whacking your arms on granite!)**

Just then I could feel us falling in the water. I came back up and saw Edward, "You are evil." He said before splashing me with water. "Hey!" I yelled trying to jump on him, of course he moved so I just fell back into the water again.

"You missed." He smiled and swam away.

"Edward Cullen, get back here!" I pouted and crossed my arms, I knew I just had to wait before he came back. 5,4,3,2…

"Bella," I ignored him, "Bella, love, please don't be mad." He sounded sad, I hate it when he's sad. I quickly turned to him and pounced on him, kissing him until Emmett broke us up.

"Hey I know! Why don't we have a swimming contest. We'll pair off and have a championship game." He said loudly so that the humans who weren't in the water could here him.

"Okay, who challenges who?" I asked. No doubt that if we had to choose, Mike would definitely choose Edward, and Edward would definitely beat him.

"OH! We'll draw names from a hat, or a bag." Alice said clapping her hands excitedly.

Everyone agreed, but wait if everyone's playing whose going to judge?

"Um guys, who will judge?" I asked thinking about how we needed a fair, neutral judge to keep everyone inline and keep to the rules.

"I will." A very happy unexpected voice said from behind me. My eyes lit up when I heard the voice. _I thought you'd never come!_ I mentally celebrated.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o, who will it be?? think who is a referee?? 0o0oo0, i am sooooo writing the next chpter today! i hope it'll be up by Monday.**

**So, you've read, know review! **


	9. Im All Tied Up

**Alright guys heres Chapter 9, but before you read i would like to thank...**

**chapter 8 -thank you _Kaylee1038_, for your great idea of the Shirtless Edward Vs. Shirtless Mike.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! it helps alot, **

**okay, so this is chapter 9, hope you like. oh and this is mostly an EdwardXBella fluffy chapter, anyway! yeah read! then review, please, GOOD KARMA!!**

* * *

"_Um guys, who will judge?" I asked thinking about how we needed a fair, neutral judge to keep everyone inline and keep to the rules. _

"_I will." A very happy unexpected voice said from behind me. My eyes lit up when I heard the voice._ '_I thought you'd never come!' I mentally celebrated._

Bella POV

I twirled around in the water to see my second favorite lady in the world.

"Esme!" I yelled, but at the same time Emmett yelled "Mommy!" Edward just said "Esme," and Alice squealed "Hi mom!" Rosalie and Jasper were arguing about something and the rest of the group was just surprised to that their mom would come to their camping trip. Well technically it's not _theirs_, it _ours_, that they ruined. Except for Ben and Angela, they are here to have a good time, oh, and the others were just dragged along by Mike and Jessica, so I guess this is _our_ trip that Mike and Jess ruined.

"Yay, you're a perfect referee, now we need to draw names!" Alice rushed through her words in excitement.

"Anybody have a pen? We have to write names down." Esme asked,

"Esme, there should be a pen in my bag, I think." she went to Alice's bag and took out 3 pens, one red, one blue and one purple.

"Okay, what about paper Alice? I can't write on leaves you know." Esme said laughing. Alice stuck her tongue out, '_wow, I never knew Alice would be so childish_'. I guess it's what camping does to people…

"There should be paper in my bag," I said pointing to the dark blue bag next to the towels.

"Thank you honey, now who is going to play?" she asked looking around at the people with there hands raised. She started writing down everyone's names, making two separate piles.

"Tyler, Ben would you be so kind and lend me your hats, I need to put these in." They nodded and passed her their hats. She shoved one pile in the white hat, and shoved the other pile in the blue hat. "Thank you." She said "okay, now everyone draw a name, if you get your own then put it back in and draw a again."

"Who goes first?" Lauren asked.

"Whoever wants to, everyone is drawing so it really doesn't matter who goes." She said, Edward carried me on his back, Jasper had Alice on his shoulders, and Emmett carried Rosalie bridal style.

Rosalie went first, "Lauren," she said as she looked over at Lauren who was scowling at her.

Emmett went next, "Tyler." He said grinning.

Angela went next it was either Alice, me or Jessica. Tanya decided she didn't want to play; she doesn't exactly want to get her hair wet today. The sides were even, six guys; Eric didn't want to play either; he really doesn't swim very well, so the pairs are perfect.

"Alice," she said, and Alice squealed and jumped up and down. Surprise, surprise, I was stuck with Jessica. Well I will beat her; she came here to break up me and Edward. She has to be taken down.

"So that leaves Jessica and Bella." Esme said looking back and forth between Jessica and I who were straight out glaring at each other. I'm tired of the things she says about me, or thinks about me. She is supposed to be my friend but instead she comes here to break up me and my love. _What is wrong with this girl??_

"Ben, sweetheart, your turn." She said motioning him to choose. I broke our glaring contest to see who he got; it's Edward, Mike, or Jasper. I couldn't be happier when he announced it.

"Jasper," he breathed. I think he was wishing it was Mike, maybe they know that they can't win against the Cullen men. Jasper smiled at him and whispered something to Alice. I looked up at Edward and smiled so big. I knew Edward was paired with Mike.

"Oh dear," I heard Esme whisper. I giggled. "Well, it looks like Edward and Mike are left." She looked at Edward sternly. He nodded but only I noticed because I was staring up at him.

I asked him what Jasper said to Alice, "He's going to let Ben win." I was really confused; Jasper is really competitive, why would he do that?

"Why?" I asked in disbelief,

"Because when Ben called his name he could tell that he was embarrassed and felt humiliated," _what?_

"What do you mean 'humiliated'?" I asked,

"When Ben called Jasper's name he was thinking about how badly he was going to loose, and he was scared what Angela would think, so Jasper decided to let him win when they compete." He explained.

"That's crazy, Angela wouldn't care in the least." I said but mostly to myself.

"Okay, Edward and Mike you guys first. I want you to go to that buoy and back. The first one back will go on to the next round.

"Come on Edward, scared?" Mike scoffed. Edward picked me up and kissed me, "Beat him, and _don't_ hold back." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I mean, don't hold back from going top _human_ speed. I want him to be humiliated. He ruined my spring break trip!" I explained but it quickly turned into one of my mini rants.

He laughed and was about to kiss me when Mike interrupted us. "Hey! We have a game to start! Don't worry Bella I'll beat him, and you'll get that kiss I know you've been dieing to have. Oh and maybe you could put some feeling into it this time." I gagged, Edward growled and everyone was shocked he would say such a thing, especially what happened last time when he did manage to kiss me.

"What kiss Bella?" Esme asked

"You know the day with the roses? Well he saw me with the roses Edward gave me, and kissed me, _without_ my consent." Esme looked directly at Edward then at Mike.

"You're not a very smart boy are you? I don't think you should do that again, you just might end up in the hospital." She said scornfully at Mike who snorted.

"Yeah, sure I will, and he'd end up in prison for, well I don't know, but he'll get in trouble." It was my turn to laugh.

"Right Mike, just shut up and get over yourself." I said to Mike who turned purple and stalked off toward the water. I kissed Edward for good luck, even though he didn't need it and he walked off too.

"Ready? On three, go there and come back. 1,2,3 GO!" Emse yelled, and they were off.

Edward was in the lead, a little too much for just beginning, "Edward.." Esme warned.

He slowed down so Mike would pull ahead of him.

"What are you doing man?! Get back up there!" Emmett yelled. But Edward slowed down even more. It looked as if Emmett were going to have a stroke when he saw Edward drop back even further so that there was a big distance between him and Mike.

"Don't worry Emmett; he knows what he's doing." Alice said laughing. Then I understood, he is giving Mike false hope, and at the last second he's going to pull in and take the lead, beating him and embarrassing him.

Mike was in the lead there was about five feet between them, he looked back and saw Edward far from him and looked forward at me and smiled. The smile was removed pretty darn fast when he saw Edward get ahead of him, Edward won, running right to me, picking me up in a hug and twirling me around.

"Great job!" I said after the kiss he had pulled me into.

"Thanks." He said. We turned around to see a very angry Mike scowling at us.

The rest went, I beat Jessica, it was close but I still beat her and got my victory kiss from Edward. When it got down to the finals it was Edward and Emmett on the guys' side. On the girls side we had Rosalie and Alice. Alice beat Rosalie and Edward beat Emmett. Everyone was shocked that someone could beat Emmett, and that his 'younger' brother was the one who did.

Esme had to go to be home for Carlise, she said she had a great time, and she would be back. We walked to the cabins and as I was changing into some sweats and Edward's shirt, Jessica stopped me and asked me what I think of Edward.

"What are your thoughts on Edward?" she asked, as soon as she had, Alice barged in and sat on my bed with us.

"Yeah! What exactly _do _you think of Edward?" She asked me, she had this odd look in her eyes when she glanced at Jessica who looked a little irritated.

"Well, I love him. I would do anything for him. I just don't see why no one likes that I'm with him. It's sort of why I don't exactly talk about it. I know he loves me, he tells me every single day. He's funny, sweet, very caring, and protective; he always knows what to say. And because of Charlie we sort of have to hide what we feel for each other. He's gorgeous and he's always there for me even when I don't think he is. I doubt myself a lot but he's the one who makes me feel like I'm the only girl alive." I said, very deep in thought, I was thinking about every time he was there to save me, I wouldn't be saying everything I think about him right now if hadn't been for him and the van, or him and James.

"Really." Jessica said she sounded like she was thinking about something that was not what we were talking about right now.

"Do you like kissing him?" she asked, I noted the disgust in her voice…_why is she asking me this? And why did she sound grossed out it's not like she was asking me if I liked to kiss Newton…_

"Yes, definitely, it's my second favorite thing in this world! I don't think I could go a whole day without kissing him." I said smiling. _I wonder if I could manage a whole day without kissing him…_

"Oh well, thanks for opening your door for me." She said as she hopped off my bed and ran out the door. _What? Opening my door...what does that mean?_

"Alice, why were you looking at her all weird?" I asked as soon as she left me and Alice alone. She held up a little black thing, and pressed play.

"_Well, I love him. I would do anything for him_…." I heard then she stopped it.

"She was recording it, she didn't have it on when she said Edwards name, and later she's going to go back and say 'What exactly do you think about Mike,'" I gasped.

"I can't believe her!" I said, I was outraged, she's doing it again!

"That's why I came in here and asked you again, I recorded the _entire _thing; I even asked you her first question again so I got it on mine. She wanted to play it for Edward and have you exposed." She explained in a dark, evil, loathe full voice, that didn't suit Alice at all, I definitely like happy Alice better, "She thought instead of him cheating on you, maybe you would cheat on him." She said in a very biter tone, but suddenly turned to her bubbly self.

"Edward knows her plan, he saw the vision." She said with a smile. I nodded

"What are we going to do Alice?" I asked.

"Jessica is going to run up to him and tell him about it, he won't believe her so she'll play the tape for him. She'll make a scene to get everyone's attention. Then we come out and play our tape and act as if nothing happened. If we make it seem as if we don't care and that it was a very crappy attempt it will definitely take a huge blow to her confidence and her plans she keeps making with Mike, she may even stop if she thinks that it doesn't bother you _at all_." She explained, I nodded and just then I heard outside,

"Edward! Listen she's cheating on you!" Then I heard the tape play. Alice took my hand and walked me outside.

"Jessica, lying isn't good Karma." I said as Alice took the recorder out of her hands.

"You know, I can be sneaky to, I was recording the conversation also," Alice said holding up her own recorder. She pressed play.

"'Yeah! What exactly _do _you think of Edward?' 'Well, I love him. I would do anything for him. I…'" Alice stopped it and tossed it to Edward who caught it and shoved it in his pocket. He took my hand and we walked away towards one of the trails. We left everyone confused and shocked. We started on the trail not really caring where it took us as long as it took us away from the people over their, finally after walking in comfortable silence we came a circular clearing under the dense canopy of the forest trees over head, it had a huge fallen tree in the middle. The ground was covered in dead pine needles and a thick layer of moss, it was quite beautiful actually. We were surrounded by trees even covered by trees, I don't think even the sun could get through.

"I love you too, and of course I would do anything for you. I did agree to kill you so we can be together forever." He said as sat on a fallen tree and pulled me to his lap. He kissed my neck and ran his nose along my jaw, he kissed the corner of my mouth and then finally I turned my head so he could kiss me properly.

"Yes, and for that I love you more. I was extremely happy when you agreed. I thought the reason you didn't want to change me aside from me leaving everything behind, was because you didn't want to be with me forever." I said. I had turn from a completely content girl to a sad girl in about a minute.

"Bella, the reason I didn't want to change you is _because_ I love you, I didn't want you to be forever damned because of me, and I still don't. But _now_ I don't exactly want to change you for fear of killing you when I do." He too was sad, but not for the reasons I was.

"Edward, I wouldn't be damned because of you, it's _my_ choice, _I'm_ the one who insists, but we don't exactly have a choice now, we _have_ to change me. And about the hurting me thing, your family would stop you before you do anything. You're the one who keeps telling me they love me just as much as you do. Do you think they would let you kill me without trying to help? I think not, in fact I think the first person to stop you would be Alice." I said, Alice would probably have a vision, but they do sometimes change. I shuddered and pushed it out of my mind.

"Actually I think Emmett might. He already thinks of you as his little sister, I have no doubt in my mind that if I were to kill you Emmett would kill me before I even decide to go back to Volterra." I gasped

"Edward! You will not kill me, and even if you do you _WILL NOT _ go back there. Remember what it did to your family? Do you remember Edward?!" I half yelled, half screamed.

"Yes, I remember," He said quietly, the shame clear in his voice.

"Edward, if you were to die, would you want me to kill _myself_?" I asked we had already had the conversation and I already knew the answer, I was just reminding him.

"No!" He practically yelled. Then realization spread across his face. "Still, I can't live without you." He said in a softer, quieter voice as he stroked my hair.

"You won't have to once you change me." I said,

"Good point, but I still don't like it. I admit it has grown on me but only the part about being together for eternity." He smiled his crooked smile and kissed me. "And you will also be unbreakable." He whispered in my ear, I could hear the smile in his voice. Even though _he_ was the mind reader I could tell what he was thinking, which caused me to blush.

"You're so beautiful Bella." He said. I heard longing in his voice.

"Yes Edward, I believe you tell me that everyday, but I don't see how you think I am, I'm just so plain." I said trying to change the subject before I turned a darker shade of red. I can't believe it's not my permanent color yet. He kissed my lips once again and for once he didn't pull away so soon, he actually let himself enjoy it. I knew it was going to get too far so I reluctantly pulled away gasping for air while trying to steady my breathing.

"I'm sorry love, I-" I cut him off with another kiss, but it wasn't as passionate as the one before, it was more of a shut-up kiss.

"Don't be, I loved it." I said smiling. He took the recording devise out of his pocket and has a grin on his face.

"So what exactly is on this?" He asked with his crooked grin.

"Well, it has a reserved version of my feelings for you; I didn't really want to tell her my deeper feelings, because hello, its Jessica, she doesn't really need to know that. The only person who actually does is you." I said.

"What do you mean 'reserved'?" He asked with a curious look.

"Well obviously what's on there is only part of my feelings, the more obvious and uncomplicated ones. I wasn't about to tell her I'd die for you," he flinched, "I'm sorry, but still it's true, anyway I wasn't going to tell her I have mini panic attacks when you're gone and that it causes me physical pain to be away from you for long periods of time." I heard Edward sigh, so I looked up to see Edwards beautiful face crumpled in pain.

"E- " I started but he cut me off,

"Bella… Why didn't you tell me it hurts you when I leave? I wouldn't leave if I knew." He said. I could tell he was battling his voice trying to keep the pain out but at the moment he was losing.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Edward, but in order for you to be around me you have to hunt. I bit my lip, and continued as he sat there silent. "Edward if your hunting that means that only are you doing it to contain your thirst but it also means you plan on coming back to me. So during those hours your gone I can look forward to having you come home to me. Even if it means being in mild pain. I'd rather have you enjoying yourself when you're with me than to have you trying not to kill me. So that means more hunting, but it all pays off, and I'm perfectly normal when you get back." I explained.

"But still, I don't you in any sort of pain because of me, even if the reward is worth it." He said sadly, I shook my head.

"Edward you don't cause me pain, being away from you does and there are time when I absolutely _have_ to be, it's not your fault." I said and we both sighed deeply.

We sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was actually about ten minutes.

"I love you Edward, forever and more," He smiled and copied what I had said.

He grabbed my hand as we walked back to camp. When we got there we saw Jasper and Alice laughing and Rosalie and Emmett wrapped up in a game of suck-my-face. Lauren and Tyler were arguing, Ben and Angela we talking, Tanya was talking about something with Eric while roasting a marshmallow, so that left Jessica and Mike to glare at Edward and I.

"Hey Babe, are sure you don't wanna kiss, I bet I'm better than Edward, you never know till you try." Mike called to me. I decided to have some fun with him, I winked at Edward.

"Sure Mike, come on over here." I said as sweetly as I could. Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and stared between me, Mike and Edward. Alice was trying desperately to keep a smile off her face. Mike looked suspicious but ecstatic. Before he came over I told Emmett to give him a wedgy when I gave him the signal. Emmett agreed with a goofy grin and a thumbs up. Mike walked over with a stupid disgusting smug smile on his face. I unwillingly took his hand and lead him to the center of the camp so everyone could see. I stopped in front of him, and he leaned down, but before he could press his lips to mine I put my finger on his mouth

"Mike, its better if you closer your eyes," He closed his eyes, I motioned for Emmett to come quick, which didn't take to long; he was already a couple feet away.

"Mike, you have to come closer, you are taller than me." He leaned in closer, Emmett stood right behind him with a huge smile,

"Okay, here it goes Mike," I said and made sure my lips were centimeters from his; I nodded to Emmett and I picked up my foot and rammed it in his groin as Emmett gave him an atomic wedgy. Everyone gasped then quickly started laughing. I wrapped my arm around Mike's back and whispered in his ear,

"Mike, I would never willingly kiss you, and if you ever call me babe again, I will break your jaw and if I don't succeed, then Edward or Emmett will. Yeah?" I threatened

He nodded his head and fell to the ground. I walked back to Edward who was laughing really hard. "But a certain gorgeous vampire named Edward may kiss me anytime he wants." I whispered to Edward.

"Hm, I think I just might do that." he said before his lips crashed to mine. We broke apart and noticed everyone clapping and whooping. I blushed, my stomach growled which caused me go another shade of red. Edward smiled and led me to the kitchen cabin. Well it was more of a storage cabin that had counters, and a sink.

"Edward, you do realize you have to eat or else they'll think something's up." I said, as we walked out to where everyone else was. He wrinkled his nose and nodded. I gave him a hot dog and he ate it and made sure people saw so he wouldn't have to eat another one. Emmett walked up to Edward,

"Edward! Don't you know your just going to have to cough it up?" he whispered, Edward nodded, "then why are you still eating it?" he asked, when Edward was done he explained.

"Because we have entire week, this is day two. We can't keep saying that 'we already ate,' these people will ask questions. Anyway I'm not the only one who has to eat human food my dear brother." Emmett's eyes got huge and his once confused face turned to a disgusted frown. But then in a matter of second a huge smile broke out over his face.

"Emmett…" Edward warned "Emmett, why would you do that? You would just throw it up?" Edward asked, Emmett just stared at him,

"Emmett, no, you would just throw it up!" Edward tried to warn Emmett but Jasper walked up,

"Hey guys, why does it look like Emmett is going to do something stupid?" he asked looking from Edward and Emmett to me and back to Edward and Emmett, since they weren't going to answer I did,

"Because he is, Edward is just trying to talk him out of it but he refuses. I think it has something to do with food." Jasper asked Emmett, he said something really fast, Jaspers eyes lit up and ran off toward the others with Emmett in tow.

"Edward, what is he going to do?" I asked, I miss a lot when I can't read minds or know Emmett enough to know what he's thinking, but I do have a pretty good idea that he wants to have another competition.

"He wants to have a hot dog eating contest." Edward growled. I patted his shoulder, "You don't have to do it you know." I said, he really doesn't, if it tastes bad in the first place then why would he make it a game?

"Yes I do, he's going to ask Mike and Mike is going to challenge me. Alice will be the judge," I looked at him in confusion, but then realized his sister can see the future and he can read minds.

"Oh, well if you have to. Just don't let Mike win." I said, I interlocked our fingers and went towards the others.

"Hey Edward, your brother has a good idea, a hot dog eating contest, you game?" Eric asked. Edward hesitated; of course Mike chose now to be observant and noticed Edwards uneasiness.

"Come on Edward, chicken? Let's do this, and this time I'll win. Oh and Bella be ready for that kiss." Mike said winking at me. I was about to go up and beat the crap out of him when Tanya walked up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Ignore him Bells, he's just jealous, heck! Even I'm jealous, but you should be happy and you shouldn't have to kiss anyone you don't want to," she stood next to me and turned to Edward, "Good luck Edward, win that kiss!" Before she walked away she winked at me and smiled at Edward.

"I don think I'll get used to that." I said, that was uncomfortable; A beautiful girl told me she is jealous, but not of _me_, of _Edward_.

"Well, it is quite refreshing to hear that a girl who isn't family and doesn't like me is rooting for my victory. Only, it is sort of unsettling that she's doing it because she likes my girlfriend." He said, we watched her sit down and pat the spot next to her and beckon me to join her. I turned to Edward and we both raised an eyebrow. I giggled and he sniggered, we walked hand in hand towards the table. I kissed him as he sat down, Jasper was on his left and Eric was on his right.

"Good luck guys!" I said before I turned and sat down next to Tanya, I didn't want to be rude, and I guessed that she knew I didn't like her that way, but it was still uncomfortable.

"Thanks Bells, but I hardly need it." Mike scoffed.

"Mike, I was talking to everyone…but you." I said with a sickening sweet smile that was totally fake. All the girls snickered at him. Mike just glared at them, but smiled at me.

"Okay guys the last to throw up wins." Emmett announced as he sat down on Eric's left. It went Emmett, Eric, Edward, Jasper, Tyler, and then Mike was on the end. Ben didn't want to play because, well, why _would_ you play? Eating until you puke isn't exactly the best idea Emmett has had.

"You're so going down Cullen." Mike said.

"Which one?" They all countered

"Which one of you has the hot girlfriend?" He shot back.

Silence…

"What are you saying you don't think your girlfriends are hot?" Mike asked exasperated

Jasper spoke first. "No Mike, my girlfriend isn't hot… she's beautiful, more so than any girl you'll ever get." Everyone laughed.

"Fine!" He snapped, "Emmett, Edward, you guys don't appreciate the hotness of Rose and Bells?"

This time it was Emmett who spoke. "Mike, you are in no position to be calling our girls by there personal names. Rose will be Rosalie to you, and Bella will be Bella, to you, and Rosalie is beyond hot, she is exquisite." He said, his voice was very close to a growl, but it was still human.

"Thank you baby," Rose said kissing Emmett's neck, and whispered something in his ear that made him jump. If I didn't know Emmett so well I would have wondered why Edward's face is crumpled up in disgust. "Emmett…" Edward growled. "Sorry" he said

"You can't tell me what to call Bella, she isn't yours!" Mike barked back,

Edward finally said something to Mike. "Yes, but she is _my_ girlfriend, and I can tell you that she is indeed not hot," everyone gasped, I wasn't exactly shocked because I know that he is not finished. He looked straight at me, "She is gorgeous, and she will never be yours Newton. Oh and as for the name, yes I would like it very much if you could abstain from calling her 'Bells' if you were truly as close as you think you to are then you would know that the only people who call her Bells is A) her family, and B) her really close friends. Seeing as you're neither, you only get to call her Bella." He finished, Mike turned purple and looked at me,

"Bells,-" I cut him off,

"Mike _no one _owns me, not even Edward. And stop calling me Bells. Edward doesn't even call me Bells, only my family," I looked at the Cullens, "or soon to be family, or _really _close friends." I finished,

"But Tanya calls you Bells!" he yelled like the whiney third grader that he is.

"Yes, but that's because I more comfortable with her than I am with you." I said,

"And that's saying a lot." Jasper said smiling.

I decided to change the subject back to the game. "So when are you going to start?" pointing at all the hot dogs, _how did we get so many?? _Alice… she really is a live saver.

"On the count of 3," he said, "One. Two. Th-"

Tanya cut him off "WAIT!" she practically yelled, "What's the prize? Is it still a kiss from the girl the winner chooses?" she asked, I swear she already knew, maybe it changed, well I did just assume '_OH! If it did Mike can't kiss me! Please be something else, please be something else, please be something else.'_ I kept chanting in my head.

"Well actually, the winner gets to spend the _entire_ day tomorrow with any one of the girls here, and the loser has to hit on _every_ lady _any_ of us point out to him…while wearing a speedo." Emmett said.

"WHAT!?" Rose and I screeched, "EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN WHY WOULD YOU MAKE SUCH A STUPID PRIZE!!" We finished the last part at the same time.

"Relax _Rose, Bells_," He looked at Mike with a smug smile before going on, "I wouldn't have made that the prize if I wasn't sure that I could win." We both sighed and sat back down,

"Okay, just make sure one of us," I looked at the Cullen girls, "doesn't get stuck with someone we _really_ don't want be with tomorrow." I said. "Good luck guys." I said again, "not you Mike," I added.

'_Wow, way to be supportive Bella, I mean your boyfriend is a vampire'_

"_**Yeah, but that's what makes it worse, he's more likely to lose because of how unappetizing human food tastes to them, which means it would most likely be one of the human boys competing." **_

'_Just have some faith! Maybe the though of you being with Mike all day tomorrow is his inspiration to keep everything in him.' _

"_**I really hope your right; I'm really starting to dislike this game Emmett made up."**_

'_But the losing person has to hit on every lady ANY of us point out to him, poor guy. I hope it's Mike.'_

_What in the world is wrong with me! I'm having a conversation with myself! Wow, it's a good thing Edward has no idea. Hah! I wonder what he would think…Oh crap! I wonder whose winning. _

I turned my attention back to the competition. Eric was the loser. Emmett was out second, he's disappointed but is having way more fun watching the faces Edward is making.

It was Edward, Jasper, Tyler, and….Mike. If Jasper were to win he'd pick Alice, which would be nice for all four of us, because even if he did win I would still be with Edward all day. But If Tyler were to win I wonder who he would pick, _Oh crap! He's staring at me! NO!! Jasper or Edward better win!_

_CRAP! _Jasper is now out, poor Edward; if he doesn't win I will never forgive him. I was biting my thumb nail when Edward turned and hurled on the ground.

"NO!!" I screamed. I blushed because it was incredibly rude to Mike, and also because it hurt everyone's ears and caused then to glare at me.

"Sorry." I turned to Emmett with a very murderous look on my face. "Emmett, did you even ask Alice what would happen?!" I whispered and my voice was dead calm.

"U-uh, n-no-"

"WHAT!" I screamed again. I ran to Edward and pulled him away to get him cleaned up.

"Wait, Bell-a! Where are you going?!" Mike yelled after me.

Ignored Mike and walked with Edward to the bathroom cabin. I was breathing really hard; I was trying to calm down.

"Edward, do what ever you need to do, shower, brush your teeth, change I'll be right here the entire time okay, I don't trust myself enough to be anywhere around him right now, well except for a quick trip next door to get you clothes." I ranted, I went next door grabbed him a new shirt and headed back to the bathroom, he was in the shower but I didn't care, there was a curtain up so it's all good.

"Edward, if I am with him all day I will either go crazy or kill him," I paused, "No, I'll go crazy and _then_ kill him." I continued ranting while he was in the shower.

"Bella, it'll be fine, I wouldn't let you go crazy, and no matter how much I would like to, I wouldn't let you kill Mike." He said. "Besides, Emmett said that _you_ have to spend the whole day with him, but he never said that no one besides the winner could spend the day with the girl he chose." He stuck his head out from behind the curtain, "Don't worry love, it'll be fine." He smiled the breath taking smile.

"So, if I'm with _him_ all day, then you'll be with _me_?" I said, his smile made me screw up everything he had just said.

"Yeah, and Emmett is an idiot for thinking he could win. I mean he was _second_ to fail." He laughed. "Plus, it _is_ only for one day." He added

"Yeah, I guess, it'll be better that you'll be there to, that way he doesn't try anything. He's been quite cocky lately, I don't know what happened to him." I said, I really didn't, one day he's declaring his love for me, but now he is convinced himself that he's better than Edward and I'd be lucky to have him.

"Actually I think it's just an act, well I _know_ it's an act. He noticed that I'm confident that you'll never succumb to his wishes, and he thinks that it's what you like best about me, so he's trying to mimic that confidence. But he doesn't realize its taking the opposite affect he wants it to have." He sighed and I felt bad for Mike. He'll just never get what he wants. "In his head he's scared to death that you'll see right through him. Oh and part of his attitude is a result of Jasper." He laughed, I repressed a sigh.

I heard the water stop and I got off the chair, _why is there a chair in here? Wait who cares about the chair. _ I picked up the towel that was hanging on the bar on the wall.

"Sweetheart can you,-" Before he could finish I pushed the towel through the curtain,

"Thank you love, but how did you know what I was asking for?" he asked surprised.

"In Arizona I had to baby sit for my neighbor and their little boy was really shy so he would only take showers, and since he was little I had to be in the bathroom with him." I said.

"Really? I don't remember you telling me you babysat in Phoenix." He said thoughtfully.

"I don't think you asked, anyway I'll be in your cabin while you get dressed, love you," I said,

"Love you too," He said before I slipped out of the door. I was greeted by a group of people with eyebrows raised and smirks. Well okay, Emmett had a smirk. Mike sat in a chair by the fire and sulked.

"Have a nice time Bella?" Emmett boomed, his smirk growing wider as I blushed. He was thinking something that was not as innocent as what we were actually doing in there. Then I realized that I had spent the entire time in the bathroom while my boyfriend took a shower! Well there's a first time for everything.

"Yes Emmett, we talked about what we will be doing tomorrow." I said as I made my way to Edwards sleeping quarters. All of a sudden Mike was in front of me blocking my way and clutching my face with his hand.

"What do you mean what 'we' will be doing tomorrow?!" he yelled at me. Emmett was there in seconds (at human speed) He grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt forcing him off the ground and dangling him in the air.

"Don't you _EVER_ touch her again Newton, Not only will she hurt you but I won't hesitate to cause you horrific pain myself. _No one_ talks to or touches her like that." Emmett said in a dead calm but just as scary voice.

"Get your hands off me! This is between me and Bella, none of it has the name Cullen on it does it?!" he yelled. Emmett dropped him and he hit the ground.

"Actually it does, in a few months she will be a Cullen herself," I couldn't help but smile at the double meaning in his words. "She basically is already my little sister, and if you _ever_ lay your nasty fingers or talk to her in that tone again I will have to hurt you." He threatened again, "Apologize you slimy dirt bag." He spat at Mike.

Mike glared, "And if I don't?" he challenged

"APOLOGIZE NOW OR BE AFRAID TO GO TO SLEEP TONIGHT!" He said close to screaming. _Wow, if he's this protective of me, I feel bad for the guy who messes with Rosalie._ I smirked at the thought and felt two cold arms wrap around my waist. I knew it was Edward, I looked up and smiled. I chanced a look around the camp to see everyone gaping at Emmett's rage.

"Okay, okay, Bella I'm sorry I yelled at you and grabbed your face, please forgive me?!" Mike pleaded. He was close to tears I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Emmett." I hugged him, and turned to Mike.

"No, don't you ever touch me like that again, you had no right to do what you did, and what I talk to Edward about is our business and our business alone, I have no intention on telling you what I mean by 'we.' So, now leave me alone." I said, he looked as if he had been stabbed but still he nodded.

I yawned, "What time is it Edward?" I asked looking up at him, he checked his phone, "7:45, tired?" he asked,

I nodded, "A little but it's so early." I didn't get up very early; I think it was around 8.

"Do you need a nap?" He asked, I guess a cat nap couldn't hurt could it?

"I guess, we'll deal with the bathroom scene later, I think they want to know what was going on." I said as we walked to my cabin.

"Actually, my family wants to know if we had a good time, Alice is blocking her thoughts, Angela wants to know how it was, Ben cant wait to get to Angela for a little 'alone time' trust me you don't want to know. The other half of the group is jealous and Jessica is going to ask you exactly what we did." I laughed.

"Boy, aren't they going to be disappointed." I said which just brought on a whole another round of giggles from me.

Edward put me down on my bed type thing, and laid next to me, I put my head on his chest to listen to his breathing. "Edward, I love you, for eternity and then some."

"I love _you_, for eternity and then some more." He said, I tilted my head up to see if he was smiling or if it was just my imagination.

"Hey" I feigned a pout. He grinned and kissed my forehead,

"You are so cute when you pout, fake or not." I smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth,

"That's all?" His mock hurt was just so cute, I kissed his lips.

"Better?" I asked pretending to be annoyed, but my smile gave me away. he smiled,

"I definitely believe you now when you said maybe Emmett would kill you first. The way he acted was so...big broth-ish, i feel bad for the guy who messes with Rosalie." I laughed and Edward joined.

"Like i said, your practically already his little sister." he said smiling. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips but before he could kiss it Alice came in the room.

"Ahww, you guys are so cute!" She said sitting on Edward's stomach and angling her body so she could talk to me and Edward at the same time. She smiled and started to play with my hair.

"Alice, get, off, me." He said each word as he tried to breathe, even thought he actually didn't need to.

"So sorry my dear brother!" she exclaimed but continued to sit.

"Did you need something Alice?" he asked annoyed that his pixie-like sister had interrupted us and is now sitting on his stomach.

"Edward, when does she interrupt us and _not_ need something." I stated as if someone just asked me what 2 + 2 equals.

"Good point, maybe 'Alice what do you want?' would be a better question." He laughed weakly.

"Fine, fine. I just wanted you to know that Esme is coming back tomorrow, and that we are going to go canoeing." She said.

"Alice, I don't exactly like canoes, I don't have a very good experience with them, and plus I have to hang out with Mike all day, so that would just give him a reason to be alone with me." I said alarmed that she would even consider a chance for Mike to be alone with me.

"Fine, but Edward you have to." She said sternly at Edward.

"Is there any particular reason I can't be with Bella?" He pouted. _He is so cute!_

"Alice, please stop blocking your thoughts." He begged with a sigh.

"Sorry Eddie, no can do." Edward growled. "You'll just have to wait till tomorrow." She said with a devious smile.

"Fine, but Bella is tired so will you please leave. She'll be out later." He said

'Yes Sir!" she saluted, turned on her heel and marched out the door. I snickered as I imagined her in a boot camp. I bet she would make everyone all bubbly and try to give the officers make-overs. Just imagine it,

"_Please!" she begged the female guard._

"_No!" _

"_Why not Sheryl, I see the way you look at Stan! Please? Green really isn't your color, and with some lipstick you'd be perfect!" Alice squealed as she pulled a tube of dark red lipstick out of her pocket and rolled it up so the tip was showing. _

_The guard turned and ran away. Alice starts chasing her with the tube of lipstick yelling _

"_Come on" or "please" and my favorite, "it won't hurt!" _

I started laughing and felt pity for the imaginary guard. Edward shook me back to reality; he looked at me like I had three heads.

"Bella, love are you alright." He asked very worried for my sanity,

"Yes, Edward I'm fine, it's just that when Alice did her little parting performance I imagined what it would be like if She were in a Boot camp and what she would do to the guards. I imagined Alice chasing this lady with a tube a lipstick yelling at her." I started laughing again. But then I stopped knowing that I have an eternity of Barbie Bella to play with Alice.

"You got all that from a salute and a march?" He asked clearly amused,

"Yeah, my mom says I have a very active imagination." I said and yawned again. Edward hummed my lullaby and I was out like a light.

I woke up to see Edward come in the door.

"Edward?" I whispered

"Yes?" He was by my side in less time it took me to blink. I guess all the humans are outside.

"What time is it?" I asked, when I fell asleep it was probably around 8 or 8:30 pm.

"Its eleven, but everyone is still up. Would you like to go back to sleep or go out there?" he asked, _'That was some nap, 3 hours…'_

"It's been that long; it was just supposed to be a nap. Did I miss anything?" I asked, with a group of humans and Emmett, you could miss a whole lot.

"Well, we were discussing tomorrow." He said. "Newton had some plans for you and him and got a little upset when he found out about the 'we' you were talking about earlier meant him, you, and I."

I noticed I was holding my breath. "What happened?" I hope he didn't hurt himself trying to fight Edward.

"Don't worry love, Emmett explained that that was not in the rules and that it would be totally aloud that another party may join the person of his choosing." He said as he tried to hold a smile off his lips.

"Edward..." I warned, "What else happened?" he sighed and stopped fighting the smile.

"Okay, well you know when Mike grabbed you?" I nodded. "Well Emmett wasn't the only one who got pretty upset. When I went back out there to see what the yelling was about I saw Tyler, Eric, and Ben tying Mike up to a tree. They were saying that if he ever does anything to hurt you again they will see to it that he is hurt very badly." He said smiling.

"Is he still out there?" I asked, surly they wouldn't leave him out there for 3 hours.

He nodded and smiled.

"Okay, well I am kind of hungry, let's go get something to eat." I said sliding off the bed. I walked out of my cabin with my arm in Edwards. I saw Mike at the tree looking at me with sad and regretful eyes; I shook my head and ignored him. We walked to the little kitchen cabin. I picked up a can of green beans, some mashed potatoes and chicken that Esme had made for me she said they only needed to be heated, from the cooler. I opened the can of green beans and walked outside to set them on the grate that covered the fire. I went back to sit on Edwards lap.

"So Bella, what would you like to do tomorrow," Mike asked smiling from the tree, I could tell his thoughts weren't all as innocent as his face by the sound of Edwards low growl from behind me.

"Whatever I want Mike, I really don't have any plans, but canoeing sounds great." I said through my teeth.

"Oh great! We can share one, sorry Edward they only seat two." He said with a smirk,

"Actually Mike, _I'm_ not going, I'm just watching, it's much safer for me don't you think Edward?" I smiled up at Edward, who was glaring at Mike who was glaring at me.

"Of course love." He answered. I looked back at Mike who kept glaring at me, so I dished out the Rosalie special and made sure he had more than enough. I could tell it worked considering he looked away pretty quickly.

"Great job Bella, that looks just like Rosalie when she's mad at Emmett!" Jasper praised. I blushed as Rosalie nodded at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"So anything else you ant to do. We could take a walk," I couldn't hear the rest I was to busy trying to calm down Edward who was having a hard time trying not to get up and rip his throat out.

"MIKE! Do you want to sleep there? I bet it'd be very uncomfortable. but hey since you don't care about how uncomfortable your making me, then I sure as hell don't care how uncomfortable that tree will make you!." I informed him.

"Yeah Mike, man, I think you should probably stop now, its pretty clear she'll never be with you." Eric warned.

"Shut up Eric! Your just jealous I have a chance." He shot back,

"Mike! If I were ever, _which I will never_, to end up being with anybody other than Edward, he would probably be one of the guys on my list! So please don't delude yourself into thinking you actually have a one in a million chance, because _you have no chance_." He looked as if he wanted to throw something. I wasn't done with my rant and I was tired of this so I continued. "Besides if I wanted a cocky, overconfident, immature boy, I would go to LaPush and pay my old friend Jacob a visit. Who by the way is at the bottom of my list whereas you don't even make it on to." I felt Edward cringe as I mentioned Jacob's name.

"Edward, it will never happen, I love you and only you." I said patting his shoulder and kissed the side of his neck.

"Yeah dude, give it a rest, I'm not saying you cant like her, just stop being so stalker-ish, I mean YOU SNUCK INTO HER ROOM FOR GODS SAKES-" I flinched at the memory, "AND HER FATHER IS THE CHIEF OF POLICE!" Tyler said exasperated.

"Oh yeah, about that, your pretty damn lucky I convinced my dad not to get you for trespassing." I said. Mikes eyes got wide and he gulped.

There was an awkward silence for about, oh I don't know maybe 10 minutes,

"Sooo, what do you guys want to do?" Alice asked finally breaking the silence

"Truth or dare?" Lauren suggested, my eyes turned to saucers, '_did they not see what just happened?!'_

"Oooo, we never did get to play on the way here Edward, and you did promise that we could play when we got here, and your not driving!" Alice said, it was rushed but I still caught everything she said.

Edward and I looked at her like she was crazy, after what just happened why would she give Mike more chances to get his hands on me?!

"Alice, why…you…did…." I was at a loss for words, she gave me the puppy dog look, I sighed,

"Ask Edward." I said, she looked at him but said nothing, he nodded and she squealed.

"Okay, this is how it's gonna go, the person being dared can not be dared to do something with the person who is the dare-er, got it?" she said rushed, every one shook their heads, she let of a flustered sigh,

"Okay, if it's my turn I can't dare Jasper to kiss me, or anything, someone else has to do that." everyone at one point or another glanced at Mike. "_Now_ do you get it?" she asked, we all nodded our heads this time.

"Okay who goes first?" Angela asked.

* * *

**Okay, i REALLY hoped you liked it, i accidently made it REALLY long, 20 pages!! can you believe it! wow! my longest, **

**anyway, i have to give thanks and my compliments to_ XxRandomxXLove-twilight_, that was a very good idea! they let me use their idea of the Food Eating Contest from Emmett. **

**THANK YOU MUCH!! **

**okay, so the next chapter may take a little longer to get out, but it wil be up sometime THIS WEEK! that is a promise, oh yeah, DOES ANYBODY HAVE ANY TRUTH OR DARE IDEAS?!**

**i****t would help alot, anyway, yeah you've read, now REVEIW!! please? Karmas out there, i laughed at my friend and then i choked on my food! then she laughed at me, and this guy who was passing hit her! (on accident,) but still! **


	10. Immature Jerk from LaPush

**WOW! thanks for all the reviews last Chapter. Sorry it took forever to get this one out. its shorter than the last, i had a huge project to do this weekend, and a friend come over on my ONLY absolutely free days. so i didn't get to write. SORRY!!**

**Anyway, im sorry, hope you like the chapter and...R&R!! please! I will love EVERYONE forever!**

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. TWILIGHT

* * *

_"Okay, who goes first?" Angela asked_

Bella POV

I was caught up in my own world thinking of dares people could do and truths I could ask people. Then I started thinking of ones they would probably do on me, then I realized that Mike couldn't dare me to kiss him _himself _BUT someone else could. Then I was panicking.

"Bella, you alright?" Jasper asked concerned.

"No, I need to talk to you guys. Right now." I said and stood up with Edward right on my heels. I turned to see if we were out of hearing range for the others.

"Guys, I really don't like it, Mike can't dare me himself but someone else can. What were you thinking!" I said loudly to Edward, he opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"No! Don't tell me, you were thinking, THEY WERE!" I said spinning back to the group. Alice just had a smirk.

"Oh come on Bella, it won't be that bad. Besides I like the plan Edward has." she said smiling at Edward.

"What plan?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well Bella, would you like to see an immature little boy tonight?" He asked with a smirk

"What do you mean?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"When you mentioned Jacobs name I immediately didn't like it, BUT then I got a plan." He paused and thought about something, I nodded to signal that he should get on with it. He got the hint and continued. "Well I don't think he'll like to hear that nasty vile Newton had his disgusting lips on yours, so what if we dared Mike to do something and with a little help from the LaPush gang we could have him screaming for his mommy in no time, maybe then he'll realize what an immature jerk he is by being proven wrong some many times he'll decide to give up..." He finished, I could tell he really liked the idea, his eyes were glowing with excitement. I on the hand really didn't want more people here, especially the mortal enemies of my closest friends and soon to be family.

"Edward, I don't know, don't think the mortal enemies part may be a little problem!" towards the end I felt my voice get louder, but I hadn't intended it to, I was just very nervous about the whole thing, and then on top of it have Jacob here too! no, definitely

not, its just way to much.

"But Bella, please, it'll scare the crap out of him, literally!" Alice begged, then she dropped to her knees and laced her fingers together like a five year old would do to their mother for ice cream after she's said no.

I started considering it, but I still have my doubts. "why would he come here if you guys are here to? Do you think he has a death wish?" I asked quietly

"Easy, we'll tell him that your being molested by Newton, he'd be here in no time." Emmett said grinning from ear to ear before he collapsed in laughter. I just scowled at him.

"Seriously." I said urgently

"Well we'll tell him we need him and his friends to play a prank on a guy who keeps bothering you, we'll say that you really need him to teach the guy a lesson because you don't want Edward to get in trouble and he's the scariest when he gets into these sorts of things." Alice Explained

"are you sure it'll work?" I asked still skeptic about the whole situation.

"Alice nodded her head. I sighed and faced Edward. "Are you sure about this Edward? What he tries something in me himself, huh?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

He smiled "he wont, considering I'm here this time and _I CAN _hurt him." I relaxed and went back to his arms, I've been out of them the entire conversation which was way too long, once I was in them I quickly relaxed.

"So when do we ask?" I asked,

"As soon as possible, we need something to dare Mike to do." Edward said.

"Maybe something to do with being separated away from the group." I trailed off thinking about what we should do, then it hit me "The woods!" I said excitedly.

""Yes Bella there are woods here. are you ok?" Emmett asked worried.

"Emmett! I meant maybe we should have him go into the woods by himself, then Emmett should challenge him as to how long he can stay in there." I said really fast. '_I like this dare, I think its pretty good._'

"That's perfect!" Alice practically yelled.

"but whose going to dare him?" Edward asked

"Well I don't think it should be Alice, you, Emmett or I, mostly because he's most likely to think something's up. Alice is pretty devious and everyone knows it. Emmett is the prankster and he knows it personally, Edward he knows you don't like him, and me well I don't exactly want to talk to him." I explain there once confused faces turned to understanding. Emmett was just grinning like and mad man.

"Hm, so that leaves Rose and Jazz." Alice said sweetly.

"How about we have Rose ask him, that way he's more likely to say yes faster so he can prove how brave he is for Rose, and then have Jasper send waves of confidence like he has been" I turned to scowl at the guilty faced Jasper, I continued. "so he'll act all big and bad, then Emmett should challenge him and then when he's gone we do what we do best. scare the crap out of him." I finished smiling.

"Brilliant!" Rose praised smiling broadly and her eyes were filled with excitement, and evil happiness.

"WAIT!" I yelled again making sure no one left even though it was clear that no one was moving at all. I blushed as I saw the 'are-you-okay' looks everyone in the group gave me. "Well, guys, aren't you afraid of being dared to kiss some one? What if it's not an innocent peck on the lips?!" I whispered urgently

Edward raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Jealous are we love? I'm sure we can handle these people." He said with a cocky smirk.

"No Edward, sharp teeth a-ringing any bells!?" I hissed at him. His smirk immediately left his face. That's when I smiled.

"That's okay, we'll do something." Alice said now that she knew why I was so uptight. "We'll pull away before we let anything happen. We may even have to act as chickens." She said which had resulted in her own 'are-you-alright' look from Emmett.

"Bu-" he started to whine, but Rose cut him off.

"She's right Em, we have too because this has to end well. They can't cut their mouths on our teeth. It's just not a good idea so we'll have to be chickens, as much as I hate it." She said sadly to Emmett who pouted but accepted this fact.

"Guys! Are we playing or not!?" Tyler yelled as he let Mike down from the tree. He hadn't been standing on his own for a while so when he stood up without reinforcements he fell flat on his face. We all started laughing, Mike glared up at Tyler's ever so smug face. It didn't faze Tyler though, he just stepped over hit and sat next to Lauren.

Mike just looked at me questionably as if asking me why I had just laughed at him for falling. I gave him a what-are-you-looking-at look and slightly shook my head, but unfortunately he didn't get the hint…like always. I sighed, of course Edward heard; he tilted his head and stared in my eyes, silently asking what's wrong. I inclined my head towards Mike who was still pouting at me, Edward glanced at Mike and sighed too and put me in his lap. I was so at ease I almost fell asleep until I remembered our plan. The thought of seeing Jacob was rather alarming. I wasn't sure if he would be nice, or bitter, or anything. I haven't talked to him for a while. I really hoped he wouldn't harm my family or friends. I pushed every thought of anyone and everything but me and Edward out of my mind so I could at least _feel_ like we were the only two here.

At that moment I couldn't be happier to be next to Edward, to be in his arms, to inhale his scent, to feel the coldness that was his arms wrap around me as if he was protecting me from anything and everything. I started to feel cold, so instinctively I pulled myself closer to Edward. Even though he is cold and feels like stone, there is no where I'd rather be than right here in his arms, and soon I'd be able to never have to leave them, ever.

"So you guys work out what ever it was you needed to work out?" Ben asked hopeful.

"Yeah, and we need to talk to you guys. If some one is dared to kiss someone, it can only be for ten seconds. No more. And if someone refuses they are able to do so. Oh one more thing, you can not pick the person who has chose you when its your turn. Understand?" Alice said sternly.

Everyone just stared at her blankly. She let out another exasperated sigh as she had done before when she had first told us how to play. "It means if Jasper dared me to scream, then I couldn't dare him when it's my turn. Got it now?" Everyone nodded but Jessica

"So who goes after each person?" She asked.

"If I choose Jazz, then he gets to choose someone when he's done, but it can not be the person who dared him. Is. That. Clear?" Alice explained getting a little annoyed.

Angela, I'm guessing, sensed the tension and repeated her last question.

"So who goes first?" She asked looking around

"Edward?" Lauren asked in an unattractive nasally voice that I suppose she found alluring, but it just made my skin crawl. She stared directly at Edward and batted her eyelashes. _Doesn't she know the rules? He can't dare her to kiss him, what's wrong with her?_

"Do you have something in your eyes Lauren? How long has that been going on, you might want to see a doctor about that…" Edward said politely, I tried to hide my smile so I buried my face in Edward's chest. I heard her huff and Edward chuckled quietly.

"Well, I guess I could go, I don't see why not. Um, Emmett truth or dare?" He asked indifferently already knowing what Emmett's answer is. Im sure it doesn't take a mind reader to know that one. Emmett had a huge grin as he said "Dare." relatively enthusiastically.

"I dare you to get a makeover from Alice. You can't say anything at all. You have to sit there quietly while Alice gives you a full makeover. That means from _head to toe._" Edward said smiling, Alice squealed jumping up and down clapping her hands. However, Emmett's once huge grin was replaced by a very unhappy frown. He furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to protest but closed it right away when he saw the look Alice gave him.

"Oh, and you may paint his nails also. Anything you would do to Bella, you may do to Emmett, when she's done you have to wear whatever she did to you for two of the other players' turns. Got it?" He said looking at Alice, who nodded and was grinning like crazy. She squealed rather loudly once again. She turned to Emmett who groaned when he saw the look on her face. She held out her hand and took Emmett's hand. He stood up and hung his head as if he was doing the walk of shame.

I tried to suppress my laugh but failed miserably which earned me a death glare from Emmett who received a low but threatening growl from Edward. He looked at Edward and smiled apologetically. Edward nodded his head and pulled me tighter against him. I couldn't help but smile even more at his protectiveness of me, of course I've seen him protect me against bigger more threatening things, but this was the more sweet side of it.

We sat there for what seemed like hours. We did not hear one peep from Emmett, I thought of all the times she's tortured me, but of course it was _all for Edward_. When Emmett came back he sat down looking rather grumpy as everyone laughed and poked at Emmett's 'condition' as he called it.

"Come on! I don't wanna be like this for two more people to complete there dares! Or truths what ever!" He whined.

"Remember Emmett, your not supposed to whine about it at all." Edward playfully scorned. "Now go it's your turn." He said smiling. Emmett's face lit up and turned his attention to me. _Oh. Crap. Not Emmett! Anybody Emmett! He is so going to make sure I pay for what Edward did._ I looked up and glared at Edward whose face was hard to read.

"Fine, Bella, truth or dare?" He asked with a devious grin. I didn't want to take dare, but what Emmett could say for truth is just as bad. I decided to say truth.

I took a deep breath. _Oh, how I hate Alice and Edward right now. Just calm down Bella, think of the plan, think of the plan._ "Truth." I exhaled.

"Bella, how far ha-NO! Wait, what are you sleeping in while you're here and what do you regularly sleep in at home?" He said shyly.

"Emmett?! What kind of question is that?! Why would you ask _her_ that?!" Rosalie started yelling, but still quiet considering it was close to twelve thirty in the morning.

Emmett whispered something in her ear. She sighed nodded and looked at me apologetically. I blushed, and wondered what he said to her.

"Um, well, at home I sleep in what ever I want, usually my pajamas- short and a tank top, or something of Edwards. And here I've been sleeping in Edward's shirt and shorts that Alice bought me last time." I said kind of fast so they wouldn't catch the 'Edwards stuff' part.

"You let her sleep in your bed, _and_ in your clothes?!" Lauren asked irritated.

"And what's so wrong with that?" I countered. I was too annoyed to be embarrassed.

"Well I just don't see why he would let _you_ do that, considering you _are_ the least pretty here." She said, then in an instant, Tanya, Alice, Edward, Mike, and Eric were all on there feet shouting words I couldn't understand, and tears welled up in my eyes. The most shocking thing to see was Rosalie on her feet to. I think she was the loudest of all of them.

"How dare you, don't you ever insult her again!" I couldn't actually believe what she was saying, she defended me. The most beautiful girl in all the history of my life had defended _me_, the weak, plain human. But she turned back to Rosalie soon enough. "You think you're the prettiest here? Are you serious? I can't believe you actually put yourself on the list of pretty. Ugh! You make me sick! They don't like you. They don't want you. Do you understand that, so just get over yourself." She yelled, this time louder than the time with Emmett. I thought she was done but I guess not. She just calmed herself down before she continued.

"You have no right to judge who is beautiful and who isn't, clearly Edward doesn't like you, he is _in love_ with Bella, so she has every right to sleep in whatever she very damn well pleases! If Edward allows it then who the hell cares, they're relationship doesn't concern you" She pointed directly as Lauren, then turned to Mike "Or you!" then she turned to Jessica, "OR you! So just leave them be. You have no place here, you guys have no affect on him or her at all. We _all_ are getting sick of this game your _trying_ play. But as you can see they don't want to play. And yet you insist only to be shot down each and every time. It's stupid!" She finished her rant and sat down with Emmett. We all stared at her in awe, even Emmett.

"Uh, okay. Thank you Rose." I was too stunned to say anything else. Edward couldn't believe she had flipped out about an insult to Bella. I was pleased though, to be defended _and_ in Edwards arms at the same time. It's quite different. Im usually always set on my own before Edward defends me against someone. Just then we heard a car pull up in the drive of the campsite. Someone got out and walked toward us. I didn't realize who it was, but I was distracted as the safe cage was removed from there place around me. Edward walked up to the stranger.

"Good evening son, I'd just like to see if everything is alright, we heard quite a ruckus, and just wanted to see everything was alright." The guy spoke to Edward but glanced around at Jasper, then To Emmett, then Rosalie, and back to Emmett.

"Yes sir, everything's fine, we just had a little…argument. Everything is fine now. Believe me, everyone's fine and we promise to keep it down." Edward said. But motioned to Rosalie to come over and handle this guy. Apparently his 'charm' doesn't work on men.

"Good evening ma'am. Are you sure everything's fine, you don't need any…help" once again his eyes landed on Emmett. But snapped back to Rosalie once she answered him

"Oh, no, were perfectly fine here. Its just I really don't like it when people pick on my family. I got into an argument, no big deal. We're fine. Really." She said in a very persuasive voice. Of course the mere human man didn't stand a chance and caved at the sound of her voice.

"O-of course, well have a nice night then, miss" he tipped his hat to Rosalie, "Ladies," to the ladies in our group, then finally "Gentlemen." He said tipping his hat to the guys, but his gaze turned hard when he got to Mike. He turned his back and walked back to his vehicle.

I had realized I had to go so I turned the attention back to the game. "Well I guess I should go then." Everyone nodded, I scanned the group and my eyes immediately locked with Jessica's. I was extremely curious about Jessica. So I decided to pick her, I raised my eyebrow trying to get her to back out of a dare because of the question I had for her.

"Truth, or _dare_." I said 'dare' as unpleasant as I could. She quickly picked truth which made me smile.

"Okay, Jessica, on my first day of school you sounded very resentful towards the Cullens, well more specifically, _Edward. _So obviously they did something that you didn't like, or actually Edward did. So I was thinking about it that day and I want to know now is when he turned you down?" I said smiling. She visibly paled and her face was one of shock, horror, and anger.

"I-Idon'tknowwhatyourtalkingabout." She said quickly and quietly as she looked at the forest floor. Lauren Snorted and Edward chuckled.

"Oh what ever Jessica, I remember it perfectly, if you don't tell her im sure I will." She said harshly.

"I-Ihavenoideawhatyourtalkingabout!!" she shrieked quickly but still quietly enough to keep us out of trouble.

"Are you sure about that?" A velvet voice asked softly. Jessica looked at him, then to me, then around at the others terrified. It's like she just saw something impossible.

"Fine!" she snapped, and took a deep breath. She didn't speak, no instead she just stared of in space and had a dreamy look on her face. She didn't come back to reality as she told the story.

"It was the beginning of junior year, he had just moved here. I didn't really know him, but I would love to. So I knew he had gym and watched him walk out of the locker room. We had lunch next and I knew he would be sitting with his family. I got my food and sat next to him. He asked me what I was doing and I said "I'm about to ask you out." He had this ugly look on his face." She paused and turned bright red when she realized that she had told us everything that she had meant to cut out. But she still hadn't got to the rejection part so she continued. "He said what? And I said will you like to go out with me on Friday. And he said, no. and that was it." She spoke fairly quickly and quietly as she turned even redder than before.

"That is not what he said!" Lauren laughed. We all turned to her expectantly, "He said that he would not like to go out with her on account of him being gay." Everyone laughed so hard, even Edward.

"Yeah, we totally thought he was serious until Bella showed up." Emmett said through fits of laughter.

"Edward, your not actually gay are you?" I asked in mock panic.

"No love, I'm not." He said smiling.

"I just don't know why you would lie to e? I though I was perfect, we could be the best couple ever, I just don't get why you would like _her_ and not me, was it Mike? Did he threaten you?" She asked sadly.

"No Jessica it wasn't Mike, I just don't like you. No offense. You're just not very nice and what you say about people who are supposed to be your friends is just evil. Bella would never do that, she has been nothing _but_ a good friend to you" He said politely so he doesn't hurt her feelings any more. Even if she's a horrible person she doesn't deserve to be lied to and hurt more.

"You know how you liked Mike when I first came here? I kept refusing him just so you could have him. Well it was mostly that I didn't like him, but I know if I had said yes that would've been a seriously rude thing to do to you. But that was _before_ you tried to split Edward and I up, so you know what, I'm not going to be nice anymore, I'm tired of it." I said I pure hatred for her. I really do not appreciate it, I thought she was my friend but from what Edward says she's said or thought about me she is _obviously _amything but my friend.

"What do you mean 'tired of being nice' you couldn't hurt me even if you tried! You have _nothing_ on me." She spat back.

"Exactly, see when someone talks about you it's usually out of envy. And seeing as I have nothing to tell anyone about you, means you have nothing for me to be envious about. So I actually take it as a compliment when you spread rumors about me, because the only ones whose opinion I care about is the people who know and trust that what ever you say about me is not true. So all your lies are stupid, worthless attempts at hurting me, but all they do is hurt your image as a trustworthy friend. I wonder how many times you've bashed Lauren behind her back. I may be plain to you, but at least I have friends who actually like to be with me because they can trust me and value my friendship… unlike you." I sneered in her face, which I noticed was only six inches away from mine. I turned around to walk back to Edward's arms when everyone started standing and applauding. I blushed and quickly went to Edward.

"Brilliant love. She can't form a single word in her mind. No ones ever talked to her like that." Edward whispered in my ear, which caused me to shiver from his proximity to me, it gets me every time.

"Oh, and Jessica." She snapped her head in my direction, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights look. "Your turn." I said smiling.

"Oh, um, yeah… Edward truth or dare." She asked cautiously as she stared directly at me.

"Truth." He said with a smile. Jessica huffed,

"Fine, uh. What happened in the bathroom earlier?" She asked curiously.

"Easy, I took a shower while Bella tried to calm herself down, and that usually happens when she talks to me. So we discussed what were going to do tomorrow, or actually later today." He finished, and glanced at Mike who opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Edwards challenging look.

"That's it?" she asked incredulously. I smiled at her doubt and disappointment.

"Yes, and plus if we did anything else, that would be just between me and Bella." He said tilting his head and raising his eyebrows to dare her to say anything against it.

"Ugh! Whatever." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. It was Edwards turn, Alice looked at him, he nodded and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Love, I have to call the pack, its my turn so that'll give us some time so they can get here." I nodded, but was still doubtful about the whole idea of the pack being here. Edward got up and took my hand to lead us away from the others. He turned around before we got father though.

"Tyler truth or dare?" He asked,

"D-dare." Tyler stuttered quickly, his eyes got huge when he realized what he had just said.

"I dare you to lick a tree for 10 seconds." He said, Tyler grimaced but got up and walked over to a tree, Edward led me away to make the call. I dialed Jacob's number.

"_Hello?"_ Billy asked.

"Uh, hi Billy, is Jacob home?" I said nicely.

"_Oh Bella! What are you doing up at this time of the night. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?!" _Billy panicked.

"No, no. Billy I'm fine, everyone's okay, I'm with some friends right now, were camping and I really need Jacob and his friends' help is he with Sam?" I asked quietly.

"_Yes, he's with Sam and the others." _He said, the disappointment was clear in his voice.

"Okay, I'll call him then, thank you Billy. Sorry if I woke you. Good night." I said

"'_Night Bella." _He said and I hung up.

"I have to call Sam. He'll be with him." Edward nodded and dialed Sam's number.

I looked back to the others who were still wrapped up in the game. Tyler was done with his so he picked Angela, who chose dare. She was supposed to drink 3 cans of pop, or 3 cups of juice and hold it in for the next five players turns. I turned my attention back to Edward who had held out the phone to me. I took it,

"_Hello?" _Sam answered, he sounded a bit annoyed.

"Um, hi, Sam. Is Jacob with you? We need your help." I said.

"_Bella? Uh, yeah he's right here." _He answered in his usual smooth voice was surprised at the moment. _"Jacob, Bella needs to talk to you."_ I heard him call, seconds later I heard his voice.

"_Bells what it is, what's wrong, did he hurt you!? I swear if-" _He started to get all panicky and angry so I cut him off.

"Jacob I'm fine, we need your help." I said quickly. I heard Angela pick Ben to get his nails painted and his hair curled.

"_Oh, then what do you need?" _he asked relieved but sad.

"I need you and your friends to help us with a prank. Edward and I are camping with his family, but of course the others just had to rain on our parade. Will you please help us." I pleaded. I knew it was a long shot, he might even ask for a reward, if was asking for anything I'm hanging up.

"_Bella, are you okay, since when do you prank people?"_ He asked slowly.

"Since the stupid blonde boy cant take a hint. He's been trying to get me to love him. He's kissed me, he's snuck into my room, he's grabbed my face, he's yelled at me. And I seriously think its time to scare the life out of him. Not literally Edward relax." I said softly to Edward.

"_HE DID WHAT?! Where was Edward, he grabbed you? He- he snuck into your ROOM! Wait, he kissed you?" _he asked the last question quieter than the others.

"Yes he kissed me. I decked him and kneed him in the crotch. Thankfully I didn't break something this time. Yes he did sneak into my room. While I was in the shower…" I hissed into the phone.

"_Heck yes we'll help you! No one touches you! Well I guess except for that leach." _He grumbled.

"Jacob...Don't. Go. There." I warned.

"_Yeah, yeah. So where is Edward? Let me talk to him." _He said unhappily. I passed the phone to Edward who spoke with Jacob about where we are, when to get here, and what they will be doing. Edward hung up the phone and walked me back to the circle around the fire.

Ben was done with his nails and hair. It was his turn to go.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" he asked slowly

"Dare." Jasper smiled and looked at Emmett. I was glad this game hasn't gotten rated X yet. The last thing we need is to watch our boyfriends make out with some jealous chick.

"Um, I dare you to…Pick up a penny from a toilet seat." He paused.

"That's ea-" Jasper started to gloat but was cut off by Ben who wasn't finished with the dare he had I mind.

"With your mouth…" He said smugly. The smile on Jaspers face left just as fast as it had come.

"What! Gross dude." Jasper whined, and drug out the word dude like when Emmett whines to Rose, when she withholds something precious from Emmett.

"Come on Jazz, don't be a baby. You can do it. Just make sure you wash your mouth before you kiss me." Alice laughed.

"Alice, this isn't funny, it's disgusting!" he whimpered, which only made her giggle even more.

"So much for moral support!" He snapped and made his way to the bathroom. Alice got up and ran after him, "Jazzy Pants! WAIT!" She yelled after him.

We all sat there laughing and listening to the bickering couple. When they finally came back Jasper was very disgusted and annoyed. He just sat there in silence until I reminded him it was his turn.

"Jasper…It's your turn." I said quietly. He glared at me, which he received a smack from Alice.

"Sorry, but yeah I guess it is. Um, Eric? Truth or Dare?" He asked uncertainly. Eric looked around and saw the smirks Tyler and Mike were giving him. He was about to say truth but quickly switched his answer.

"Dare!" He said loudly.

"Okay, okay, no need to get hostile on me. I dare you to… Go up to a group of people, wearing a dress and in your most girlish voice say "I'm a woman! Hear me roar!" and run off. You have to do that twice." Jasper said as if he were bored.

"What?! I already have to hit on anything you guys pick out now I have to make an even _bigger_ fool of myself? GOSH! Whatever I'll do it tomorrow. It's my turn. Um Tanya, truth or dare?" He said nicely,

"Dare." She said. _It couldn't be that bad. _I thought, but that quickly changed when I saw his eyes flickered over to me and back to Tanya. He had a 'devious' smirk on his face. Or I suppose he _thought_ it was devious, but it just turned out to be a goofy grin. _Crap!_

"I dare you to kiss Bella for 5 seconds." He said slyly.

"Great!" I said enthusiastically before he could add on to it. Everyone gasped as I got up and walked over to where Tanya was, she met me half way in the circle.

"Bella, are you alright? You don't have to. I know you're uncomfortable." She said warily. I winked at her, and I swear I saw her stop breathing. "I'm fine. Let's just get this over with." I leaned in, but went to the right and whispered in her ear, "Give me your hand." She raised her hand, I pulled back and took her hand in mine. I raised it to my lips and kissed it gently. Everyone who had been holding their breaths had exhaled and started to breathe normally again. I looked around at all the disappointed guy's faces. I was a bit surprised to see Edward had drawn a blank. I walked over to Edward and sat back down on his lap and in his arms.

"You never said where Eric. Next time you should be more specific." I smiled. "You alright Edward?" I asked. He just nodded his head and pulled me tighter. I knew he probably wouldn't tell me so I dropped it.

"Tanya your turn." Edward said softly.

"Okay…Oh! Rosalie, truth or dare?" She asked shyly

"Well I'd rather not go through what Jasper and Emmett went through, but I do like dares so…. dare." She said just as sweetly, even though I could tell she was just as uncomfortable talking to her as I am. Tanya does sort of have a thing for blondes, just like herself. I'm not sure why she's interested in me though, but oh well.

"Ok, you are to imitate a player for five minutes straight, do _everything_ they do." She said confidently.

"Okay, but who?" She asked bored.

"Well, someone who gets annoyed easily..." Tanya trailed off. She looked around the group and her eyes landed on me, then they shot up to Edward. "Edward. you will copy _everything_ he does for five straight minutes. Starting, now!" She said staring at her watch for a moment.

"Why me, I don't get annoyed _that_ easily." Edward pouted.

"Why me, I don't get annoyed _that _easily." Rosalie mocked him and pouted also. Edward bent down, "they're here." He whispered. Rosalie got up and whispered "they're here." In my right ear also, everyone giggled as Edward let out an exasperated sigh. Rose winked at us before walking back. She turned to Mike,

"Ok, Mike truth or dare?" She asked him. His eyes shot up and stared straight at me. "Dare." He smiled and said in a supposedly sexy voice but it was quite revolting actually.

"I dare you to stand in the woods alone for half an hour." She said in her over the top alluring voice. I looked at Jasper whose eyes were fixed on Mike and Mike alone.

"Pshh, baby, I could do an hour in there alone, just watch me!" He gloated and stood up to walk into the forest.

"Yeah right, I bet you couldn't last a minute in that place!" Emmett challenged and winked at me.

"Whatever dude! You're just jealous I did better than you at keeping my food down." He shot back.

"HAH! Me, jealous of YOU, yeah right! Why would I be jealous? The woman I love actually loves me back." Emmett smirked as Mike's face turned purple and he stalked off into the forest...

* * *

**Like it? Tell me, i you did, you didn't, what i could better, your ideas, HECK! Tell me your favorite tv show! Just tell review to let me that you like what i did... **

**Okay, Chapter acknowledgments... _XxRandomxXlove-twilight_, for her AWESOME LaPush idea. I'm sorry if you done like it but we LOVE IT! dont worry, Edward will hurt Jacob if he tries anything. stop hyperventilating! **

**and next will be for_ Shinobi Shinigami_, For her second swome idea of the Bella/Tanya dare. **

**YOU GUYS ROCK! Keep it cool and review!**

**PEACE OUT!**

-Cheyanne


	11. AN

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for all you readers out there hoping to read a new chapter,  
But this is merely me, saying that I won't be able to update for a while due to internet problems. _I'm on a friends computer right now_ But I promise that when my internet's working, and when I do update they will be long and there will be multiple chapters. **

**Hopefully you guys don't hate me.**

-Cheyanne


	12. AN2

**Okay so this is another announcement, I think that you guys should help me with chapter 12. **

**So I need a personal Bio poem for these three people:**

**Mike,**

**Bella,**

**Edward, **

**Also, you can make a totally random bio poem for anyone one else, you can do multiple but I will only choose the best one. I will give the ones I choose full credit, and will not change a thing about it. Oh and don't worry if yours doesn't get chosen, I will still thank you in the following chapter. **

**PLEASE!! HELP! I can only hold so many ideas in my tiny head, now it's time for the readers (that you guys/girls, who ever is out there) to help me. Seriously. If I don't get any ideas then the next post won't be until next week. **

**I'm serious! **

-Cheyanne,


	13. Human?

**Hey! im BAAAAAAAACK! finnaly, chapter 12 should be up later today, i know i said multiple, and you will have multiple, i just forgot to say not at the same time, but on the same day... i know, NOW you can hate me. anyway., im SOOOOOOO sorry for the internet problems, they kept say '24 hours, 24 hours.' but nothing was ever fixed! GRRRR anyway enough of my ramblings! **

**Okay guys! i know you've been waiting patiently for a while. so now the moment you've been waiting for! I give you... CHAPTER 11!! **

**oh, one more thing... i dont own twilight. **

* * *

Bella POV (still)

I yawned loudly for effect, then I stood up out of my perfect angel's arms and stretched, I turned around to face Edward.

"Eddie, sweetie, I'm tired can we go to bed now?" I asked sweetly. I never really called him Eddie, mostly because I knew he didn't like it, but I can have a little fun right? After all he is my bo- err, fiancée, I better get used saying that. I've been calling him my boyfriend for a while, I've a little more comfortable with at_ least _calling him my fiancé, I don't want him to feel dejected or anything.

"Okay _Isabella_, darling. I'll take you to bed now. But are you sure you don't want to wait for Mike to come out?" He asked just as sweetly, his eyes burning with excitement. I just nodded my head and held out my hand, he gratefully laced his fingers threw mine as we walked to his cabin to wait. We had to look like we were going to sleep so everyone would think Mike is crazy when he comes back. Later we are going to go in the forest and scared the living crap out of Mike. Well not literally but he will be in for one heck of a scare. When we got in the cabin I quickly crossed the room to Edward's bed and collapsed.

"I am so tired of this day, will it never end?" I said quietly and definitely exhausted. Edward chuckled as he lay down next to me.

"Only if you go to sleep love, and I'm sure you want to say hello to Jacob, right?" He said with uncertainly. I rolled over on to my stomach so I could see his face properly, I rested my head on my crossed arms which were on Edwards chest.

"Not really. I still don't know if I can look at him without wanting to run up and punch the crap out of him. I never really got to put him in his place when he kissed me last time." Edward and I both flinched at the memory. "I ended up with a broken hand, and he ended up with a threat." I sighed. My hand had been broken when I punched him. I went home and all my dad said was "you better leave Jake". But that was only because Edward was on his way, and _not_ because the slimy jerk kissed his daughter without her permission! Psh, Some chief!

"Well, that wasn't the kind of 'Hey how are ya Jake', I was expecting but I guess it'll do." I heard a rough voice say with mock hurt, but I could hear the smile. I jerked my head around and saw the one and only Jacob Black leaning against the closed door. Jacob looked at my body form head to toe as I laid half on the bed and half on Edward. I heard Edward growl so I thought I might as well interrupt now before it goes too far.

"J-Jacob, what are you doing here?" I stuttered, and then right after I had said it I felt like a complete moron, of course I knew why he was here, I had _called_ him here. But that wasn't what I was asking and I knew he wouldn't understand which one I meant.

"What? You don't remember our little conversation a little while ago?" he asked smirking as he looked from me to Edward then back to me. UGH! I can't stand it when he's all rude like this, it's like he has no respect for me when I'm with Edward, like I'm below him or something. I'm not saying he has to worship me, but just a _little_ respect for me and Edward would be nice for _once!!_

"Yes, I remember, what I _meant _was why you are _here,_ as in this cabin, I was having a conversation with my bo- fiancé and you so rudely interrupted us." I said coldly as I glared at him.

"Well don't worry, you and your _fiancé _will have all the time in the world to talk about me 'being put in my place.'" He scoffed and put quotation marks in the air. Then he turned to Edward and turned all business like. "I just had to come in here to tell you that were all here." He turned back to me, his eyes softened but his lips were still pursed. I continued to glare until Edward picked me up and walked to a window in the back of the cabin. Jacob opened the window and climbed out. I didn't realize it till I was already in his arms, but Edward passed me to Jake and climbed out himself.

"Edward!" I hissed through my teeth.

"Relax love, actually its fine now." He said, his eyes twinkling from what I could see. I just stared at him trying to figure what that had meant. He started walking into the dark, vine tangled forest directly behind the cabin.

"Be as quiet as you can." Edward whispered in my ear, I nodded and he continued to walk with me in his arms. We finally arrived to a clearing the rest of the family was standing in. The clearing was similar to the secluded place Edward and I had been in earlier today. Or actually I should say _yesterday _considering it's past twelve and technically the next day starts at midnight. I sat down on a tree stump.

I watched as gigantic wolves all came into view as they crept out of the shadows from different directions. There was a large hole in the canopy so the moonlight was able to break though allowing me to see objects and colors a little clearer. I recognized Quil, and Embry. But I gave up watching for the others when I noticed another human girl walked out of the bushes also. She was very pretty from what I could see, she had dark red hair, and her skin wasn't pale but not tan at the same time, it was definitely darker than mine, but also lighter than Jacobs. She had a perfect figure, it wasn't like how everyone was 'supposed' to look according to the magazines, but it was more of a comforting figure. I could tell she was comfortable in her own skin, she didn't look like she felt out of place at all, like she was completely safe with a bunch of werewolves around, she looked at everyone of them with love and security. I knew how she felt, that is exactly how I feel for, and with, the Cullen's. I noticed her face change from curiosity to fear when she saw our half of the group, or mostly Emmett and Rosalie who was glaring at her for staring at Emmett.

She quickly looked away. I saw her looking from me, to the Cullen's, to the pack, then back to me. I immediately recognized Jake as he walked up and gave her an encouraging nudge towards me. She looked frightened and I'm sure I just looked confused. She slowly walked over to me, I scooted over for her to sit down so she wouldn't have to stand, and this tree must have been _huge_! Anyway, I was feeling like I was just staring at her so I dropped my head and stared at my hands.

"So are you the only other human here?" She asked quietly. I snapped my head around to look at her once again. I felt my mouth part as if I was going to say something but when I opened it any further no sound came out. I did it repeatedly until I just stopped and looked at Edward to see if I should answer or not. I saw him standing next to Sam as they devised a plan for scaring Mike, he looked over and noticed the obvious shock on my face. He looked at the girl sitting to me, and then he looked back to me and nodded. I relaxed and turned back to the girl who had a somewhat mildly confused look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked concerned. I stared at her she had the most beautiful green eyes they weren't glowing nor were they bright but they had a very slight tint of yellow to them. They were simply beautiful as if she had nothing to hide, she was carefree and had no worries, she could do as she pleases and didn't care what people thought about her. Like she was perfectly content with everyone, well that is everyone except the Vampires here. I looked away and blushed as I cleared my throat. I noticed I had been just sitting there staring at her. I looked back and was prepared to speak.

"I-uh, how did you know? I mean about the humans…" I said quietly as I glanced at my curious family. The only ones who weren't paying attention were Edward and Alice. Naturally, they wouldn't because of course they already got the information.

"Well, I'm sort with the pack," she hesitated before continuing. "Actually more so with Jake." Then she got this far away look and her eyes glazed over. I snapped my fingers in front of her face to get her to focus. She suddenly came back, and blinked several times. "Oh! Right, I'm sorry. Um, well they told me that if I were to go along with them I _had_ to stay out of the way. Just in case something bad happens with their… their..." She paused glancing at the Cullen's. I suddenly got what she was saying. I nodded and waited for her to get on with it.

"So, the _leeches_" I sneered. I glared at Jake. Even though he was fine with calling them whatever he pleases, it's not right. If I'm there or not.

"Well, yes to put it kindly. But I don't exactly like name calling. They're frightening, yes," she glanced over to a smug Emmett whose arms were crossed over his chest. "But I don't think you should call them that Bella. Besides, it's not very nice. Jake told me how close you are with them; it's very surprising that you would talk about them like that." She said lightly, as she placed her hand upon mine and nodded her head positively. It was like she was trying to trick a crazy person into getting help.

I was stunned, completely and utterly stunned. First of all she hangs out with werewolves but she doesn't hate the vampires, she's just scared of them, second she knows my name. Third, Jake talks to her about me. I can see how she feels about him, I wonder if he knows. She would be a _very _acceptable girl friend. She seems nice, and she is very pretty.

"Um, first, you hang out with the pack. But you…_respect_ vampires?" I said quietly and full of uncertainty. She nodded her head.

"I actually hang out with Jake, but he invites me along with them when they do stuff. Like tonight, they were going to have a bonfire or party sort of thing at the beach, but then I heard him get a call from some girl named Bella. I assumed it was the girl he used to like. Then I asked him why he went all crazy when she said something, and he explained everything about what you and him had. No offense but there was nothing there, from what I heard I t sounded like you love that Edward guy." This time it was my turn to get a far away look. I was brought back to reality when she started snapping at me like I had done to her.

"Oh, sorry." I smiled apologetically and threw a glare at the laughing Emmett.

"That's quite alright, I did it too, and it's only fair. Anyway, he explained about how you guys love each other, that you accept him for a vampire, and that you know about _everything_ and you especially hate the name calling." I laughed quietly nodding my head and turning to glare at Jacob.

"I got a little jealous so I asked if I could go with him to check out this girl he used to like and see if I had any problems with her. But I saw how you looked in the arms of that guy," She paused as she inclined her head to Edward,

"Edward." I said softly and nodded my head.

"Yes love?" Edward was by my side in a few seconds.

"Oh sorry sweetheart, but she kept saying 'that guy' when talking about you, so I said your name for her." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I turned to the girl.

"I'm sorry, this is Edward my fiancé, and as you know I'm Bella. I haven't gotten your name though, should I just refer to you as the other human?" I said, we both laughed lightly.

"Oh! I'm sorry, please forgive me, I've been so rude. I'm Lily Balkihs, it's nice to meet you Bella," She took hold of my hand and shook it firmly. "Edward." Then she took Edwards and shook it just as firmly. She smiled at each of us in turn.

When she withdrew her hand from Edwards she got attacked by shudders.

"Wow, that's a really big difference between you two. When Jake holds me I'm burning up, but when I only shake your hand I get shivers." She said mostly to herself. I raised my eyebrows, secretly ecstatic that Jake finally found someone. _That's what Edward said! 'It's fine now." Jake must've imprinted._

Suddenly Jacob bounded over and stood in front of Edward and Lily. He growled loudly. Edward laughed softly, I sighed and Lily just looked confused. I bent down to Jacob and stroked his back lightly.

"Jake, calm down, we were just talking, and Edward isn't going to do anything. She was telling me how she knew my name and how she knew _I_ was the only other human in this group of creatures." Jacob stopped growling but Lily, she too was petting Jacob, still looked confused.

"Jacob what's wrong?" She asked him concerned.

"He's gets protective easily over the important girls in his life. I guess you should take that as a compliment." I said with a grin. I couldn't be happier Jacob had finally found his other half. The one he was _meant_ to be with. Not the one he fell for accidentally. Or I think it was accidentally.

"He just wanted to make sure you were alright. The last time someone he cared for," Edward paused he titled his head and stared directly at Jacob. "Do you have to put it so cruelly?… I don't like it either, but it certainly isn't my choice. So the least I could do for her to make as pleasurable-"he stopped abruptly by Jake's growling

"… hah! Yeah I know that's what _I _said! ... Anyway, is to have me do it… I would like nothing more than to not do it at all but she is very stubborn!" He was having a one sided conversation with Jake, but the most surprising thing was that Edward had a faint smile.

"Edward! I'd appreciate it if you to would talk _out loud_. Not all of us are mind readers you know. Plus I'm assuming your talking about me?" I said as I whipped around to glare daggers at Edward. My lips were pursed and my eyebrows were raised.

"I-I'm sorry, Bella honey, that was incredibly rude. Anyway, as I was translating for Lily here. The last time someone he cared for," he paused and took a deep breathe before continuing. "Doesn't get to_ live_ happily ever after." He finished. I sighed, it would be my happily ever after. If only he would see that.

Jacob bounced over to Edward and licked his face, I swore that Jacob had a smirk but I couldn't exactly tell. He was a wolf after all. **(A/N: Jake doesn't like what Edward said it was supposed to be **_**exactly**_** what he thought, that's why he's licking him, because Edward doesn't like it. NOT because he likes Edward.)**

"Gross! Get. Off. Me. Mongrel!" He practically yelled. "I wasn't going to say what you said, that was too callous!" He spat at Jake when he was done coughing up laughs.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you too act that way before. Its like you two can almost stand each other now." I said disbelief thick in my voice, my eyes were wide.

"You call that friendly!" Lily whispered wildly in my ear.

"You should have seen it before, they could barley even speak for fear they would rip each others throats out right then and there. They would have if I wasn't there then." I sighed. I looked back and forth between the arguing couple. Then Lily interrupted their bickering,

"Wait, what do you mean translating? I don't need a translator. Wait _mind reader?!_." Lily speculated puzzled.

"Jake, you didn't tell her _that_ part?" I said excitedly. I turned to Lily who was even more confused.

"Okay, so Edward is a vampire as are all the others who are not wolves. Some vampires have powers. Like Alice, the small pixie-like one can see the future based upon someone's decisions, but she cannot see anything that has to do with werewolves. Jasper, the tall blonde, can feel people's emotions as well as control them. And lastly, my beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful vampire of my own has the power to read people's minds." I said smugly. Her face went from shock, to hurt, to surprise, then curiosity.

"Jake, you didn't tell me? Wait, what's that like? I mean having the one you love in your head all the time?" She asked incredulously. My grin got even bigger.

"Well, my beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful human of my own who I wished to stay human, is immune to my power, but only that power. I can dazzle her, but with some effort now, she's always expecting it." He said with a tiny pout. I smiled up at him.

"He can't hear my thoughts, so I have to tell him sometimes." I said as I pulled myself closer into Edwards side.

"Well, you do when you don't edit." He said accusingly, I saw a smile playing on his lips.

"Edward, you would be afraid of what I'm thinking, very afraid. Just earlier I was talking to myself in my head." I said thoughtfully. I turned I bright shade of pink, when I realized I had said that out load.

Edward laughed softly. "You look beautiful in the moonlight my love." He said softly in my ear. I blushed even more. "Especially when you blush." I smiled and rested my head against his chest. Then I realized that we had been out here for about twenty minutes and haven't done anything but talk to Lily, otherwise known as the other human girl. She was very easy to talk to; I could see us being friends very easily.

"Well, I think that I should probably get back to the pack…"She trailed off with a smirk as she looked at Edward and I wrapped up in our little embrace. She turned around and walked toward the La Push gang, with Jake on her heels. I was about to ask if Jake imprinted on her but Emmett interpreted me.

"Are you two love birds done yet? We have a human to scare!" He thundered.

"Emmett! Shut up, we can't have anyone hear us!" Rosalie said after smacking his head.

"Ouch! Sorry, 'kay, come on guys lets go!" He said waving his hand above his head beckoning everyone to follow. Edward put me on his back and walked into the forest. Suddenly everyone stopped and disappeared in different directions. I craned my neck to see where everyone had gone but I couldn't see anything.

"Edward…" I whispered

He merely shook his head and put a finger to his lips signaling me to be quiet. Edward set me down on my feet and whispered to me to crouch down behind the tree. When I peered around it I could only see the silhouette of a boy doing some sort of hand motions, then after a few seconds I could hear the familiar voice. Mike was talking to himself…

* * *

Mike POV

I walked into the forest thinking about everything I had gotten myself into. Wow this is way scarier than I thought. I really need this to be over with and soon. I glanced at my watch, _2:10 _am, Jeez, what a time to play truth or dare. Oh well I have to wait till 3.

I arrived at a clearance of trees with waist high grass and a single tree on the middle of the area; I walked over and sat down. Just then I realized how alone I was and that if some animal came to rip me to shreds no one would know except the group back at the camp. But it would be to late considering I have to be here for _an HOUR!!_ _Oh gosh! Oh gosh! _I kept thinking over and over, I didn't want to die,_ I'm too young, I'm all alone, why did I do this!! _I started panicking, but everything totally stopped, the breeze of the night, the sounds of the night creatures, and my breathing. I thought I heard the rustling of bushes, but when I checked nothing was there.

I swear I heard someone yelling not to far from here, but I can't really be sure. The silence surrounding me is driving me insane, the pressure from it being so quiet is hurting my eardrums, it so uncomfortable. _Maybe I should talk to myself. That way I'll feel safer and it won't be so quiet. _I thought.

"Gosh Mike, calm down, it's just one hour. It'll be okay." I said.

"I know, I know, but still I can't help but feel someone's watching me. You know?" I continued to talk. But then the realization of what I had just said set in and I started spinning around to make sure no one was behind me.

_Oh thank goodness no one's their._ That would have been embarrassing. I've faced public humiliation before but having a conversation with yourself in the middle of the woods at night time… my parents would surely put me in a mental institution. _Okay this is still scary_, I thought. I might as well keep talking, so I talked about whom else other than the beautiful Bella.

"Why does she have to be with Cullen? She won't even give me a chance! I mean if only she could be like Jessica and hang all over me. Or actually be like how Jessica used to be and hang all over me, but no, she has to be all in love with that wonderful, handsome, gor-" I stopped talking when I herd the bushes ruffle behind me. I spun around to see if I could find anything. But nothing was there; it was completely dark and empty. Then I heard it again but this time it came from the way I facing originally. I twisted around again and felt something brush up against my legs.

I let out a loud yelp, it felt furry, really furry. Just then it felt like I was in the middle of a pack of dogs that were running to the butcher shop for left over meat. From this way and that I felt animals, big bushy animals pushing me all over the place. It was like how we tease Eric and play keep away with his book bag, except I was the bag, and no one was trying to save me. I let out a very girly scream, and suddenly everything stopped. I felt another very hard push and I went head first into the grass. I quickly got up and ran to the fallen tree, I jumped on top of it, that way whatever it would be out there wouldn't be able to get me up here. Just then the tree started rolling, I had to keep my feet moving or else I'd fall off and get mauled again or flattened by the rolling tree.

"Stop it! Go away!" I screamed, once again it was that oh so girly scream.

I had finally fallen off the log, but I wasn't mauled and the tree hadn't squashed me. Right as I let out another yelp I heard a distant ghostly laugh. There was no mistaking it this time, I _had _heard it, and I was definitely not alone.

"What do you want from me!?" I yelled spinning around in different directions. I kept hearing that laugh, but it was moving, fairly fast. _I gotta get out of here, NOW! I'm going crazy, that's it, I finally went nuts! _ Just then I heard a blood curdling scream, which set off three different equally loud screams, they all started about two seconds after the other, no doubt they were from girls. Suddenly I heard howling, it's a wolf! No wait, multiple wolves. They sound almost happy, _omigosh! What if they just attacked those screaming girls! I'm next!! _And with that thought, I high-tailed it out of there and was on my way back to camp screaming like a girl the entire time. I kept falling over tangled vines and hitting trees, and well… basically I was very close friends with the ground by now.

I made it back to camp to find everyone was gone, never once had I stopped screaming, which was why they all came out of the cabins with _very _amused looks on their faces.

"Which one of you did it?" I asked threatening. I couldn't help but look at Edward and Emmett. Emmett looked very smug and Edward looked annoyed.

"Hmm," Emmett glanced at his phone, "2:30, well you did better than I expected you to, so congrats." Emmett said, "Oh nice scream by the way." He laughed and went back into the cabin.

"What is wrong with you Newton? Bella was sleeping!" Edward spat. I just looked at him with what I hoped to be a murderous glare.

"You know perfectly well what is wrong with me! The screaming…laughing…animals. Big, furry wolves." I said breathlessly.

"Mike, we didn't hear anything. And they're no wolves here, we checked with the office before coming here. We don't exactly like wolves you know." Alice said concerned.

"You know, you might want to check with a doctor to make sure you haven't gone crazy yet. Have you been talking to yourself lately?" Edward said softly. My eyes went wide, _how did he know that!?_

"It was _you_, I knew it!" I whispered pointing a finger at Edward.

"Him what? I've been with him the whole time. Jeez Mike get a hold of yourself man!" Bella snapped. She led Edward back into the cabin.

As they were walking, I heard Edward give a very low, scary, ghostly chuckle. My mind went numb, I couldn't believe it was him! _WAIT! That means he was probably their when I was talking to myself! OH CRAP!!_

_No, wait it couldn't be him, he was with Bella, and I didn't hear Bella. Just like she said, get a hold of yourself man! Wow, I really need to sleep. _

I walked into the cabin, and ignored everyone as they made fun of me. I also stole a glance at Edward as he lay with my beautiful Bella. His eyes were dancing; they were glowing, excited, happy, and triumphant. He wouldn't let me look away, I was stuck staring at him, it was so easy to get lost in his eyes. They were beautiful, he was beautiful. Bella didn't deserve him. No one does, he's too godly to be with anybody. Suddenly his once happy eyes turned to shock, and anger. I quickly turned away and felt heat rise up my neck and on my cheeks. Whoa, it was like he could read my mind. That would be totally embarrassing!_ Okay, I seriously need to sleep, I'm getting delusional._

Then I looked over to see him shaking with silent laughter as he stroked my Bella's beautiful hair.

I felt asleep thinking about how it would be to be with Bella tomorrow, or actually today.

I woke up to a very warm and inviting voice talking, waking us up. I looked over to the doorway to see Mrs. Cullen. She was yelling at Edward and Emmett, I'm not sure about what, but it seemed important. I cleared my voice and all three of them stopped talking, Mrs. Cullen looked over Emmett's shoulder, and Edward and Emmett turned to look at me.

"Oh, Mike, you're awake, good, go take a shower and get some wood, and then meet us around the fire." She instructed, _was she always very motherly?_ I nodded and got up taking a towel and my shower stuff to the bathroom cabin. I was in the middle of washing my hair when I remembered that today I get to be with Bella, opened my eyes as I danced very moronically I might add. That was a huge mistake,

1) I was washing my hair so when I opened my eyes soap ran into them. I let out a very loud yelp, and struggled to wash out my eyes. And 2) I was dancing, so when I got soap in my eyes I was blinded and I turned around to get to the water but slipped and fell.

I got up and continued to wash out my eyes, they still hurt but it was less than before. I shut off the water and dried myself off. I got dressed for the day, I put my swimming shorts on under my mid calf khaki shorts, Alice wanted to go canoeing today, it would be a perfect challenge for me and Cullen. I _so_ have more strength than him, I would totally win. Then Bella will see what a horrible failure he is, he'll lose all confidence and I'll get the girl. SWEET! It's so gonna work.

When I was done I made my way to get fire wood just as Mrs. Cullen asked of me to do. I carried a fairly large pile back to the camp, but all my self confidence was lost as soon as I saw how big Emmett, and Jasper's piles were. I dropped my pile next to the remaining fire wood and sulked in a chair next to the fire. I don't care if I look like a five year old, Bella isn't out here, and I'm tired of being showed up. I started to think about the coming competition I had for Cullen. I saw Bella walk out and I immediately perked up and put on a fake smile as I saw her sit two chairs down from me.

She can't see how unsure of myself I am. That would totally be horrible. Cullen is always happy, he's always overflowing with self confidence, if I want Bella I'm gonna have to act like him to get her. Obviously that's the only reason she's with him, because he's 'sweet' and he's gorgeous, well I agree with the second one. WAIT! No Mike, bad! You like Bella, _Bella, Bella beautiful Bella. _ What is wrong with me…?

"Hey Bella, you excited about today?" I asked wriggled my eyebrows up and down. She got a disgusted look on her face. I decided to ignore that and continue. "Okay, what would you like to do first? Well, actually I'm hungry, come on." I said getting up and holding out my hand so I could help her out of her seat. She just looked up at me, and glanced over her shoulder, _Awh, she must be worried Edward will see._

"Edward." She called over towards the wood pile where he was splitting wood. _Hm, that could be a perfect competition to show him up. _

"Coming love." He put down the wood splitter thing, _wait, I should know what that is, I work at and outdoor store! _ Edward walked over and pushed pass me and took a hold of her hand. He turned to me as he held Bella closely to his side.

"Where to Newton?" He asked as politely as he could, it must be hard watching his 'love' slipping from him as I gradually lure her away. He raised an eyebrow and repeated himself. I shook my head quickly trying to clear my thoughts.

"The kitchen." I said coldly. _Why did he have to come? This wasn't in the prize! _

I walked pass Edward and Bella and headed toward the kitchen. I glanced back to see if Bella was staring at me, but of course she wasn't, the time I do my super sexy strut she doesn't even see it! Gosh!

We walked into the kitchen; I opened the fridge and pulled out some strawberries and milk.

"Bella, could you get me the frosted flakes from the cupboard?" I asked in that alluring voice I used that day in biology, I couldn't have been any more irresistible but she didn't even notice as she turned sideways so she could stay seated on the counter while opening the cupboard. She handed me the cereal, I made sure my hands grazed hers, she quickly pulled her hand away and grabbed on to Edward's. _'She must have felt that spark! That's okay, I won't tell Edward, he doesn't need to know.' _I thought. I poured the cereal in the bowl then sliced up the strawberries and poured on the milk. _I wonder if Bella likes strawberries. _Just then I got a perfect idea. I turned to Bella with the carton of them in my hands.

Just as I was about to speak Edward grabbed a strawberry from the carton and turned to Bella.

"Love, would you like a strawberry?" He asked in a very persuasive voice. She nodded and smiled. He brought the strawberry to her lips and she gladly ate it. She gave him a peck on the lips and turned towards me. All I could do was glare at Cullen, '_that was what I was going to do!! How in the hell did he- Ragh!' _ I mentally growled.

"Mike, are you going to eat or stand there and glare at us? We could gladly leave if you'd like." She said with a hopeful smile.

"No." I replied to quickly. I cleared my throat; my voice went high just like it did when I was going through puberty. "I mean, no, I'll eat out there. Come on." I said quietly as I walked out the door.

We walked over to the others around the fire. Alice was talking to the others.

"Okay guys, today is going to be exactly like yesterday, so we are going to go canoeing." She said formally yet she was very excited.

"You already told us that!" Lauren snapped. _Big mistake. _I thought. For a little person Alice could be quiet evil when she wanted to be. I found out that it was Alice who had planned my public humiliation in the gym

"Yes, I know. But I wanted to make sure that no one forgets. Especially the blondes." Her look was as cold as stone, just like her voice.

"Hey!" Rosalie, Lauren, and Tanya all said indignantly at the same time. Alice turned to Tanya who was sitting next to a reluctant and uncomfortable Rosalie. Her look softened and her voice was the animated, warm voice once again.

"Well of course you two are not included, both of you have an excellent memory. That story you told me Tanya was hilarious! I didn't think anyone could remember something from that long ago." She said with a praising smile. I saw Lauren looking around counting the blondes which left only her.

"Hey! I'm the only other blonde besides them!" She huffed, clearly annoyed and definitely not getting Alice's message. Alice turned to her with the same look but this time it was just a tiny bit softer.

"So." She said, her voice was just as cold as it was before. Lauren just looked away like a child and huffed once again.

"Okay, so whose up for it?!" Alice said jumping up and down clapping her hands. _'Wow, she has major mood swings.' _I glanced at Edward to see him shaking with silent laughter looking at Jasper.

_What the hell is so funny, he's just sitting their. Oh wait, no he bouncing. ohhh, got it. Jasper is very excited. Well that's just about weird isn't it?' _I thought.

Then I remembered my little scheme, I stood up

"I am!" I said enthusiastically. Then Emmett stood up, then Rosalie, then Edward, then Ben, followed by a happy but tired Angela, then it was Tyler's turn. Lauren and Bella both stood up reluctantly. Leaving Tanya and Jessica still sitting, Tanya took Jess's hand and pulled her up too. Jessica gave a reluctant sigh but gave in.

Alice couldn't be happier. "Okay, since Bella doesn't get along with canoes," she winked at Bella who frowned back at her. "Then she won't have to go into one, but everyone else _has_ to, unless you're sacred." She looked around challengingly. Jessica hesitantly raised her hand and hung her head. Alice looked to Edward who nodded his head and whispered something to Bella. She nodded and walked over to Jessica.

'_What the hell is that all about?'_ I thought

"Well, I guess Bella and Jessica will be having fun in the sand. Now come one Bella lets get you changed." She said dragging Bella by the hand to her cabin.

"But Alice…" I couldn't here the rest because Alice had already shut the door.

Everyone went to the different cabins to get ready. I was already ready so I just sat in a chair next to the fire and waited for Bella so we could walk down there together. About five minutes later the Cullen men and the rest of the group I had came with joined me at the fire waiting for the girls. I'd say about two minutes later Rosalie walked out, paused at door frame and ran straight to Emmett planting a _huge _kiss on him; it was like they don't even need air! I shook my head and waited for Bella, Alice was the next to come out. Jasper walked straight to her and grabbed her hand leading her to the rest of the group.

Lastly was Bella, she was beautiful! She looked right at me and smiled a breathtaking smile. She was wearing a nice little dress it was short, medium blue and slightly puffed sleeves but only to about mid shoulder. It had a deep u neck, but at the same time it wasn't to revealing, which I was sure she was thankful for. It also had two buttons in the middle, which made it become an elegant empire waist .It couldn't have been more beautiful. Well, maybe on Alice but of course Bella is wearing it.

_Whoa, I didn't even know I knew what an empire waist WAS… weird. _

**(AN:Link on profile! Thank you Kristie, so much, It is perfect!) **

I took one step when something stopped me from going any farther. I looked back to see Ben's hand had a hold of my left shoulder. I looked over my right shoulder to see Edward standing right behind me, I looked back at Bella and realized that her beautiful smile was not meant for me, but it was however meant for the Greek god standing directly behind me.

He pushed past me and walked up to my perfect Bella. He gently took a hold of her hand and kissed it, never once taking his eyes off her beauty. I saw her exhale somewhat shaky as if she had been holding her breathe ever since she stepped foot outside the door. I felt a great pang of jealousy. For once I would love get that look from her, for once I would love to kiss her and have her kiss me back with as much love as she kisses _him_. Why can't it ever be me? What did I ever do this world? Nothing. Not a damn thing, so why am I being treated like sh-

"Okay everyone, let's go." Alice interrupted my mental rant about the unfair universe. We all walked in pairs, well except for Bella, Edward and I, or actually I should say Bella and I plus Edward. It was Esme and Eric leading, behind them were Tyler and Lauren, then followed by Angela and Ben, and then behind them was Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper and Alice closely followed in the fifth place. Next came Bella and I, plus Edward. This left Tanya and Jessica in the back.

As we walked I was still thinking about how unfair everything is, how everyone has someone special here and I don't. I always get nothing, I had Jessica but I ruined that easily, she just wasn't as good as Bella. I will always like Jessica but she's a little too…I don't know, she's just not exactly my type I guess, she saw through me very easily.

As we were walking, still, I kept thinking how the day will go and Bella kept tripping. Every time she tripped _Edward_ wouldn't be very nice, he would laugh at her, and I would make for her hand and try to help her up but she ignored it and went for Edward's. He always picked her up off the ground and set her on her feet, she would always mumble a thank you and his response would be pulling her to his chest and kiss her forehead. I would clear my throat and they would start moving again.

This happened about three or four times. Each and every time I felt a very strong surge of jealousy course through my veins. I would calm myself down when I thought of my plan to humiliate him in front of everyone. It's so going to be great!

We finally arrived and we set our things down on the sand. Bella, Jessica and Mrs. Cullen set up some beach chairs. They were attempting to tan themselves. But seeing as there is no sun I doubt it would happen.

"Love, are you sure? There really isn't any sun right now." Edward smirked. I saw an annoyed look on her face and thought I should come to her rescue against the doubtful man.

"Relax Cullen, if she wants to then she can. Won't hurt to try right?" I said quiet rudely I might add.

"Mike, this actually doesn't concern you. Last time I checked your name wasn't Bella." He countered with an equally annoyed look that Bella once had on her face. She got up and pecked Edward on the lips.

"I know Edward, but Jessica wants to, and I don't want to feel like an idiot just sitting there. Besides, even if there was sun I still wouldn't tan." She said quietly. She turned back and sat down next to an envious Jessica.

"Alright Bella, I'll be with them, I wont be far, it's only a mile down then we'll come back. Okay?" Edward said. I couldn't help but notice the concern in his eyes.

"Sheesh, lighten up Cullen she's a big girl, she can take care of herself you know." I said crossly. I was tired of the way he always babied her, like she's incapable to think for herself and how he thinks she always need him around 24/7.

Edward turned to glare at me and quickly I backed off.

"Mike, I'm just assuring her that I won't be far and that I will come back, and again, _this does not concern you._" He practically growled.

Jessica spoke up for the first time since last night. "Mike, mind your own business!" She snapped as she glared at me.

"Edward, I'll be okay, I actually have to talk to Jessica, and it'll be easier when we don't have an audience. Plus Esme will be here to right?" She said, her voice was soft and somewhat sad. He nodded and held out his arms for one last hug. She got up again and walked back to him, she whispered something in his ear, and he nodded and gave her a quick kiss.

"Just don't be mean." I heard him say quietly, but since I was about three feet away I only heard it and Jessica didn't.

"Don't worry Edward, it'll be fine. It's not like your going to be gone for more than a day." She said with a small smile and plopped back down on the chair. I felt a strong rush of jealousy go through me, I stalked off towards the water and got into a canoe with none other than Edward.

I decided that I should probably challenge him when everyone's done with whatever their doing, so it'll be after we take this little trip to the other end of the lake. I heard a little splash and turned my head to see Alice in the water, she fell in. Alice's face was blank and she stared off in space. I noticed that Edward was staring at her, and then as soon as she came back to normal he turned to look at me with a stupid smirk that made him look even more hunky. His eyes got wide and he coughed once before getting into the canoe. He sat behind me.

As we made our way back to the girls on the sand I couldn't stop thinking about how it's going to be so great to finally beat Cullen at something. Everyone got out, and the first thing he did was go straight to Bella. She looked so happy to be with him again, and Jessica looked as if she were happy for them. Not envious, or murderous, but happy-ous. _Wait that's not even a word!_ _Oh well, it fits perfectly._ _I wonder what they talked about…_

I walked towards Bella.

"I made it back Bella, and _I_ didn't fall in!" I said with a triumphant smile as I looked at Edward.

"Yeah that's great Mike." She said absently. She never took her eyes off Cullen, as he changed from one shirt to another. Every second I grew even more mad and jealous.

"What happened Edward?" She asked in her oh so very cute curious voice.

"Mike hit me with the ore which caused me to drop mine in the water. I had to dive in to get it." He said happily. _Happy? Why is he happy? That should be embarrassing! _

"Don't the ores float?" She asked interested.

"Apparently these don't." he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well I'm glad you didn't drown." She said with a smirk. I'm guessing there is some inside joke with them. I've noticed they have quiet a few of them, no, they have way too many. No one should have that many. No actually, when me and Bella are together I'm sure we'll have just as many. We'll make out a lot too, I'm so much better for her than _him_. Why does everything have to be so unfair!

_No, you know what, that's okay, I'll knock him off his high horse soon enough. Right now I have to enjoy some lovely ladies playing tag in the water. _I propped myself on one arm and watched the girls plus Eric, Tyler and Ben play tag in the water. The only girls who weren't there was Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme; they were talking about something somewhere. I continued to watch the game until I heard someone squeak from behind me. I turned my head to see who it was and guess what I saw. Yep, Edward Cullen had my beautiful Bella over his shoulder again. He walked passed me with a kicking and shouting Bella, who by the way wasn't in a swim suit, towards the water. He was going to throw her in. He did, but once again she pulled him in with her.

I couldn't tell what they were doing but it looked like he was tickling her but I couldn't really tell, she kept giggling. Her voice always made me all warm and fuzzy, but her laugh, her giggle- the warm and fuzzy is nothing compared to the feeling I get from those. I couldn't help the strong, maybe stronger, surge of jealousy from creepy all over my body just as it had before.

As I watched them I noticed how happy she is, how safe she looks. I would give anything for that to be me with her, and by the end of this trip, it will be. I watched every move he made; every touch, every small kiss, every look, every word he even said, I would then switch to her and study her reaction to what ever it had been. Hoping that maybe he would make a wrong move and be in trouble, but o, it was nothing but smiles and rainbows for her. It almost looked like she wanted more but I couldn't decipher her expression. No one's ever looked at me like that. I watched as he leaned down to kiss her neck, they turned so his back was to me and she was facing me. It looked like she passed out but I couldn't be sure. Just then she opened her eyes and kissed his shoulder.

That exact moment I couldn't feel any angrier. I decided against going over there and beating the living hell out of him, considering his brother is huge! And Bella would never forgive me. So I just sat there in my seething state thinking about how badly I was going to beat him later.

I looked around to see everyone was getting out of the water including Bella and Edward, she was so beautiful. She just didn't look right when she stood next to _him_. If only she would be with me, I just want to kiss her, just once and have her return the love I put into it.

I didn't see any words exchanged between the two, but he picked her up in a hug and spun her around in a circle before putting her down. He tilted his head to the side so he could kiss her properly instead of her cheek or forehead. I had to turn away, I couldn't look. The jealousy is too much, if I were to watch that, I would have done something very stupid. I waited for what felt like days to look back, hoping it was over.

No matter how much I didn't want to, I had to. I looked back at them and to my relief they had just stopped and he was pulling away. He looked directly at me with a smirk, his eyes were dancing with triumph and it was like they were shouting 'In-your-face!' at me.

That was just way too much, he kissed her, the love of my life, and now he's rubbing it in, I couldn't take it any more, I snapped.

"That is _it! _You. Me. race. NOW!" I bellowed. I couldn't form a single sentence I was so mad. He gets her; he gets to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her. What about me? NOTHING! But soon, oh very soon it will all become mine. The girl and the glory. I _will _beat him; I will beat him _so_ bad!

I didn't wait for him to answer; I turned and made my way too the water.

"Sweet!" I heard the biggest Cullen yell.

"Okay, the first to the end of the lake and back wins." Alice said jumping up and down.

"Are you serious Mike? Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Eric scoffed.

"No guys, if he wants to be beat badly, then so be it." Edward said. He reluctantly let go of my Bella and moved towards the canoe.

"Don't beat him that badly _Eddie_!" Bella called softly after him with a small smile, her face had 'I love you' written all over it. I'm sure mine had 'I hate you and I'm pissed off" all over it.

"Don't worry _Isabella,_ love." He said with a smirk, it was more of a smug smirk though. "I wont beat him…horribly." He said the last part quietly, but I still heard it.

"Okay, okay, let's get it started!" Emmett called and made his way down to the waters edge so he could judge.

"I don't think so Emmett, I will judge, you never stick to the rules." Esme said sternly. Emmett just smiled and hung his head.

I got in the canoe and waited for her signal. She waved her hand and yelled 'go' and we were off. I was leading by about two feet. I could hear people cheering both of us on; the louder voice was Emmett who was yelling at Edward to catch up. I smiled to myself and let myself fall back, that way it would give him false hope, but when I doubled back I noticed he did too. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ Every time I fell back he did too. I quickly gave up thinking that I could so win this. He isn't trying! I could pass it off as me being better than him! SWEET!! Of course it isn't a noble victory but I'll still win.

I finally made my way to the other side of the lake. I saw Edward pass me, I looked behind me to make sure it was him, and sure enough it was. I looked in front of me and saw Edward was about ten feet ahead of me. _How the hell did he pass me?_

I struggled to catch up to him but he was to fast for me. I was about fifteen feet behind when I saw him get out and walk up to Bella, swinging her around in a circle as he hugged her.

"DAMNIT!!" I yelled as loud as I could. I have never been this mad before, and quiet frankly it scared me.

I made my way to the sandy edge and stalked up to Edward. We were nose to nose,

"How. The Hell. Did. You. Pass Me." My voice was deadly and normal as if I was talking to my mom about dinner tonight.

"Easy, you were distracted and I had saved all my energy by letting you lead, I pulled out in front of you, and used all the strength"- he paused and smirked. I heard his family snickering- "I had and I won." He said with a smug smirk.

I spun around to see Esme standing there.

"Sorry Mike, he won, fair and square." She said nodding her head. Before I could even think, I was in her face as well. Our noses were almost touching.

"What do you mean fair!" I yelled at her.

It was probably _the biggest _mistake I could ever make. Just as I had realized that, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice had pushed me back causing me to fly back about five feet and were standing in front of her with very murderous glares. It was like they were trying to set me on fire with their eyes. _Their eyes! _Their eyes were black, pitch black.

"Haven't I told you before to _not _talk to ladies that way?" Emmett was livid.

"Wh-What happened?" I said petrified. Still on the ground, Bella walked over and grabbed my hand to help me up. She had a pissed off look on her face as the rest of the Cullen's, but hers wasn't as scary, her eyes were normal. The people who came with me just looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"You did the worst thing imaginable. You just yelled at their mother. Who by the way has been nothing but nice to you, she _could_ be the meanest person you will ever meet, but _no_ she forgives you for all your attempts at trying to rip her son and his love apart." Bella said dangerously.

"I- I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I'm so, so, so, sorry." I said. I was on my knees and had my hands in front of my face like I was pleading for my life. In a way I couldn't help but feel like a part of me _was _pleading for my life.

"Piss off Newton!" Emmett said stepping forward.

"Emmett! Language, please!" Esme scolded, "Mike I forgive you," she said earning gasps from everyone in the Cullen family. "But I would appreciate it if you keep your distance form my family. _Especially _Edward he doesn't forgive people very easily and also Bella. Do you understand?" She said sternly.

"But Bella isn't your daughter." I stated, there was no way I'm staying away from her, she's my prize.

"She is, as, good as." She said sternly. Bella walked over and gave her a long hug; Edward came over to them and wiped the tears form Bella's face.

"Bu-" I continued to protest.

"Enough! Leave them be or we will make you." She said coldly. Her voice sent violent shivers down my spine and had my skin crawling. She was staring directly in my eyes locking in my gaze. It felt like she was staring straight into my soul. I couldn't do anything but nod my head yes.

"Good. Now, anybody else have anybody to challenge?" She said turning around to scan the silent witnesses. They all stood silent and shocked, everyone shook their heads fiercely.

"Excellent, now back to the camp. I bet everyone is hungry." She said with a bright smile.

* * *

**Right after the group started walking back to the camp, the Cullen family and Bella were in the back. **

Bella POV

Edward came up and wrapped me in a big hug after Mike scurried off after the other part of the group. Jasper and Alice were arguing about something but I wasn't paying attention I was to engrossed with Edward's cool breathe on the back of my neck. I didn't notice until he cleared his throat but Jasper was standing right in front of us, I blushed a light shade of pink.

"Come on guys! You can do _that _later." He said winking to me. I blushed once again.

"Oh hush Jazz! Leave them alone." Alice said coming up behind him with a huge grin on her face. Edward being a gentleman tried to get the topic to something less embarrassing.

"So love did you and Jessica have a nice chat? I didn't get very much from her mind." He asked.

"Yeah, Bella, what did you say to her she had major waves of fear coming off of her." Jasper said smirking. Then Emmett had to put in his two cents.

"Ooo, Bella are you going to give her the Mike special? Did you _challenge her to_ _duel?_" Emmett said with a Spanish/French accent and pretended to slap jasper with a small corner of a towel.

"Mike special??" I asked bamboozled "No Emmett I didn't. We just talked about…stuff." I said casually.

"Whatever you say, Edward will tell us later anyway,.." He rolled his eyes and walked faster to get into his place in the train of people, we were quite a ways away from the rest so they wouldn't here us. I looked at Jasper to make sure what it was he wanted to know and what it was I was going to counter.

"You know Alice will see it and she will tell me." He said walking away, I distantly heard Alice say "that's what you _think._" Followed by "_Alice!_" which was Jasper whining.

Edward and I giggled, well I giggled and he snickered.

"So, are you going to tell _me_?" He whispered in my ear causing me to jump and shiver.

"I'm sorry." He laughed quietly.

"You're forgiven." I kissed his neck.

"Thank you, so, are you going to tell me." He persisted.

"Later," I finally said. I grabbed his hand and dragged him, of course he helped or it would've been impossible. "We have to catch up before your family thinks were doing something we shouldn't be doing" I made up some excuse because right now it was too heavy of a topic to talk about in the middle of the woods, maybe later when we are alone.

"Later, then," He agreed, I knew he wouldn't forget.

* * *

**Oh, and if you notice, the last part is from twilight. When he eats with her at lunch and he acts all crazy and scares her when she askes if she'll get to see them hunt... you know... anyway. **

**OKAY! thank you time! huge thanks to my other half, my best friend... _hulahula551_, OR! Kristie. for choosing the little blue dress, it couldn't have been anymore perfect!  
**

**Next is** **_XxRandomxXlove-twilight_, you have the most best ideas!! thank you for the idea of Operation Scare the Living Crap Out of Newton.**

**And last but not least**, **_Topaz eyes Sing My Lullaby_**** for the Cullen Canoe Race! thank you! SO SO SO MUCH! **

**Next chapter in about 3 hours, maybe less. OH! you've read, now**** REVIEW! remember, GOOD KARMA! :)**

**-Cheyanne**


	14. It almost worked

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! i meant for this to go out earlier, and i was so relieved to have it finished, that i uploaded it but didn't post it. I FORGOT!! I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!!**

**i swear i totally thought i has posted it yesterday. I AM SO SORRY!!**

**oh and thank you to everyone who has reviewed**!

**i hope it's long enough!**

* * *

Bella POV

I made sure I stayed next to Edward at all times. I didn't want to be caught alone have Mike sneak up on me or anything. As we made our way back to the camp I couldn't help but notice how sad, scared, and mad Mike looks. Hey Mad Mike, that's his new name.

_Surly he can't be that upset about not winning? I mean there was no prize… wait, was there a prize?_ I looked up at Edward who, I think, was staring at me the entire time as I contemplated what just happened, because he had a scramble of expressions that consisted of: confused, frustrated, and amused. His smile always made me go all fuzzy and most of the time I would forget everything entirely. Just like this time, I totally forgot what I was going to ask him.

"And what is so funny Mr. Cullen?" I snapped playfully at him.

"Your face Miss Swan." He played along and his smile widened. I smiled to myself that he was playing along.

"Oh really? Well that's too bad; I guess I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight." I joked. I tried to keep the smile of my face but nope, didn't happen; it stayed on my face and was impossible to remove. Especially when I saw Edwards face, he was actually hurt.

"Oh, Edward, I was just kidding, I need to sleep with you, I sleep a whole lot better." I said a little too loudly. I blushed immediately when I realized everyone can hear us and just when I looked around, everyone stopped where they were and turned around to gawk at me and Edward. They had that same I-can't-believe-you look they wore last time when I said something like this.

_People really need to stop eavesdropping._ The entire time we were standing there, which felt like months, I remembered back to every other occasion when I said something like this, that only brought several different rounds of blushes.

I cleared my throat. "Um, I sleep better when I'm with him." I squeaked. No one believed me; they just rolled their eyes and started walking again. _So. Embarrassing_.

"Gotcha." He whispered in my ear. _What does he-, wait! He wasn't hurt? _I looked up at him and smiled but that quickly turned to a scowl, resulting in his face to be corrupted by a shocked, but just as beautiful, expression.

"Is something wrong?" He asked innocently

"It's your fault I was embarrassed, if you didn't act all hurt and sad I never would've tried to comfort you and said those things. Now people think I'm, I'm, well I don't know! That's your job!" I snapped quietly to where the humans wouldn't be able to hear me. His family started snickering about how true everything that I just said, was.

"Love, they just think you're lucky. And Mike, well, he is jealous, really, really jealous." He said just as quietly. "And besides, you started it." He smiled harmlessly, ohhh, but I saw through it, oh yes I did.

"I don't think so! No, _you_ were the one who decided to snigger at my expression." I snapped back. This brought me back to my original question.

"You made me forget what I was going to ask you, so I'll ask you when we get back to the camp." I said softly. I rested my head against his side as we walked. It wasn't much farther to the camp, we've only been here a couple days, but I'm not sure what day it is.

"Edward, what day is it? This trip is taking forever and I'm really tired of, you-know-what." I said quietly. I inclined my head towards Mike as he was batting away some kind of invisible bugs. "Bella, can you help me?" He pleaded. I shook my head and went back to my conversation with Edward.

"Its Sunday, Love." He said in that very lovely velvety voice of his that always makes my heart fly whenever I hear it. Well when I expect it, not so much, but when he's gone and comes back, yes very much at the those times.

I groaned, we still have a full week of Mad Mike. A _full _week! Can this _be_ any more of nightmare?! **(A/N: Think of Chandler from **_**Friends**_**) **

We made our way back to the cabins; every one who went in the water showered and changed, or in my case, _thrown _into the water, again. Esme made everyone sandwiches, yes even the Cullen's, they have to keep on keeping up the human act. Everyone was telling stories about times people went on camping trips, they told scary ones, happy ones, and very, very funny ones- thanks to Emmett. Mike went to the bathroom. Which thinking of Mike reminded me of my question, I turned to face Edward.

"Edward, was there a prize for winning?" I asked confused. He nodded his head but didn't answer.

"Well…?" I persisted, I raised my eyebrows.

"You're not going to like it, I really don't." He sighed obviously knowing that I will not give up. "The prize was…you." He closed his eyes and covered his ears. I heard Alice tell the others to cover their ears, vampire or not.

"MICHAEL NEWTON GET YOUR ARROGANT A-"

Esme interrupted me, "Bella language!" I gave her and apologetic smile and she nodded.

"-OUT HERE NOW!!" I yelled as loud as I could. He came scrambling out with the same terrified look on his face he had when he went up against the Cullen's.

"uh, y-yes?" His voice shook with fear. Fear of being hurt by me, by the guys, and most of all my Esme.

"What _exactly _was the prize for the race with Edward?" My voice was deadly, I scared myself. All the girls of both groups had their full attention on Mike and I.

"Uh, w-well, I-it w- was….Uh, it was to have another day with a girl of his choosing." He said fast.

"LIAR!" I shrieked. I moved towards him, well more of a charge towards him.

"Okay, okay! The prize was you. If I win then I get you, if he won then he gets you!" he was on the verge of crying.

"How dare you!" Every single girl and I mean _every _girl screamed at him. Then they started talking or actually yelling at him that girls are not pieces of meat and should not be used as a prize.

"Quiet!" I yelled. "I am _not _a prize to be won. Understand, that I, Isabella Marie Swan, love Edward, you know that guy sitting over there, and no one but Edward, nor will I ever love anyone other than Edward. How many times do I have to tell you?" I took a deep breathe.

"I am not a prize, and even if I was and you won that doesn't mean I would automatically love you. I could never love someone so…so…there's not even a word for it. So if you ever 'win' me," I put up quotation marks in the air.

"I still won't love you. I love Edward, even _if _he looses. I don't care, I just don't like you. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I screamed the last part to the cowering and crying body at my feet on the ground. I turned to the definitely stunned crowd of people and made my way to Edward. I blushed furiously, once again I had made a since in front of everyone.

"Edward can we go for a walk?" I was tired, embarrassed and I hate it when people eavesdrop.

"Sure love, let's go." He said grabbing my hand.

"Wait! No! You're supposed to be with _me _today, get back here!" Mike whined behind us.

We walked the same way we went last time, to that little clearing in the woods we had gone the first time I humiliated Mad Mike and myself. We sat on the tree, and stayed their in silence for a while.

"Edward, why does he not see things clearly, why do we have to hurt him, and humiliate him, and scream at him, to get it through his head? Seriously, my throat hurts and I'm tired, I'm embarrassed, _again,_ and I'm just sick of it. ." I buried my face in his chest hoping to hide myself there forever, away from Mike, away from the memories, away from the embarrassment.

"He refuses to accept it. He is determined to get you, no matter how long it takes. He is convinced that you don't see through him and he will get what he wants eventually. It just takes time. Mike doesn't want to believe that he has failed so miserably so he keeps trying over and over until he gets that one success." He replied hugging me tighter to him.

"Why does he have to be so… I don't know I'm really tired." I said with a big sigh, "I didn't get much sleep last night; I had a dream that Lily and Jacob were getting married with us on our wedding day, Jacob kept asking who had the keys, I'm not sure why, and I always had them. Oh and during the ceremony you and Jacob wouldn't stop arguing. Alice was jealous because Lily planned everything. Then Jasper got in a fight with Emmett…" I trailed off, it was all really confusing.

"Is that what you were dreaming about?" He said relieved.

"Yes, why? What did I say?" My voice became higher in a slight panic.

"Well you kept saying 'Jacob, Edward.' You always said our names in pairs. But once you said 'Jacob, I do.' You were rolling around all night. You kept waking Tyler and Mike. Ben slept like a baby." He smiled.

"Well I was _definitely _getting married to you, I think the 'Jacob, I do.' Part must've been the where he would interrupt everything everyone said to ask for the keys. I have no idea why though, they were even anybodies keys, they were just keys! Anyway, yeah and finally I yelled at him and said I had the keys." I explained as I was in deep thought of my perplexing dream.

"Well that seems… Logical." He said thoughtfully. "I was scared for a moment when you kept saying our names." He admitted.

"Speaking of Jacob and Lily, did he imprint? On her I mean?" I said excitedly. He nodded his head and grinned the crooked way.

"When? Where? Does she now?" I rushed out.

"Hold on, one at a time. First, it was about a month ago, second, im not sure he was careful and that's not exactly something I really care about, I mean I am a guy and those sorts of details I don't exactly need to know. Anyway, yes she knows, she knows everything. Including your background with Jacob, which he said that if the way he feels about her is the way you feel about me then he is terribly sorry to have tried to take that away from you." He said brightly.

"So, she knows. Okay, when's the wedding?!" I exclaimed.

"Well I don't know but I'm sure they don't exactly have a deadline to beat." He laughed humorlessly.

"What was she thinking? I mean when I looked at you, she asked me if something was wrong." I tilted my head curiously.

"She was trying to understand why I nodded to you." He explained

"Ah, that's right she didn't know about the abilities yet." I said quietly.

"Shhh!" Edward shushed me. I looked at him in alarm; suddenly I heard the bushes rustle. Everything was quiet, too quiet. No breeze, no birds chirping, no distant laughing. I was about to ask who it was but just then a big brawny pale guy jumped out form the bushes.

"RAWR!" He roared.

I jumped about a mile out of Edwards arms. I didn't realize it until I ran out of breathe but I had been screaming the entire time. I looked at Jasper, Edward and Emmett, they all were in one place or another laughing so hard that if they could they would be crying, no, not crying, they would be _bawling_.

"Emmett! That wasn't funny!" I yelled and stormed off to the campsite. I pushed my way through the vines, and to my surprise I only tripped a couple of times. I got back to site and sat in a chair. I could still hear their laughing. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the fire.

"Bella, are you okay?" Tanya sounded really concerned. I didn't look at her but I did answer her.

"Yes. Im perfectly. _Fine._" I gritted my teeth on the last word.

"Are you sure, what did they do?" She asked threateningly. I smiled and gave a breathy giggle at her offer.

"No, im fine really. Just Emmett needs to know when to scare five years off my life and when _not _to." I said once again angry at the little _joke_ Emmett played.

"What did he do?" She repeated.

"I was talking to Edward, and Emmett snuck up on us and scared the crap out of me." I skulked like a five year old.

"Well that's not very nice, don't worry we'll get him back." She said confidently. I looked up at her bewildered; I wasn't sure who 'we' were.

"Whose 'we'?" I asked

"Alice, Rose and I." She motioned behind her. I didn't even notice them till just now, but Alice was at her right and Rose was on her left. They were standing behind her smiling encouragingly at me and nodding their heads rather vigorously.

"Okay, just don't hurt them it was just a joke." I said tiredly.

"Got it. Don't hurt, just fun." She said and got up to go to the bathroom. The guys had just emerged from the forest; Edward made his way to me with an apologetic smile etched on his flawless face.

"Bella, love, are you alright? Im sorry, please forgive me. It wasn't right and I should have told you." He kneeled beside my legs and his hands encased mine. He had the most adorable 'im sorry' face. I already knew he was forgiven and I'm sure he already knew to but what the hay.

"He nearly gave me a heart attack Edward!" I pretended to be angry but that stupid smile of mine inched it's way up on to my face. "I forgive you. But next time you will hurt him." I threatened playfully. He nodded his head and wrapped me in his arms.

"What time is it?" I asked. He looked at his watch,

"8:23." He said. _Has it been that long? _

"How long were we at the lake?" I said trying to calculate where the day has gone.

"Well, it was about three and a half hours." He said softly.

"Okay." I said slowly to let him know I heard him so I could go back to doing my mental math.

_So we went down there at about, 2:30, we stayed there until about 5:30, we told stories till about 7, Edward and I went to the forest at about 7:15 after the Mad Mike incident, and now it's 8:23, well now it's 8:24. _

"Wow, we did quiet a few things today." I said thoughtfully. I waited to be bombarded with annoying insults towards Edward and cheesy 'alone time' ideas, form Mike, but they never came. I looked around but I still saw no sign of him.

"Edward, what did they do with Mad Mike?" I asked worried

"Mad Mike? Since when did he get a nickname?" He teased.

"Since earlier today when I've never seen him so mad before. He was really angry and I've never seen him _that _mad before, so his name is Mad Mike. Nice huh?" I nodded my head positively

"Yes it positively perfect, nice alliteration too. Oh and as for where he is, I'm not sure, ask Emmett." He said nodded towards Emmett.

"Emmett!" I called.

"Yeah Bells?" He had a huge bright smile.

"What did you do to Mad Mike?" I asked nervously.

"Mad Mike, nice name." he said considerately while smiling and nodding for the acceptance of the name. "Anyway, we had a vote- if we should revoke his prize, and everyone but him, voted yes and the majority wins." He said proudly.

"Really? He's going to leave me alone?!" I jumped up and did a small happy dance, which was a bad idea considering I trip over air. Surprisingly not twenty minutes ago I tripped twice walking threw a forest but yet I fall on my face dancing.

Anyway, I was on my way to meet the ground face to face, but Edward being Edward had caught me and pulled me on his lap.

"No, actually we took away his day with you, but he can still do whatever he wants, but you don't have to come with him." He said and smiled nervously. I nodded and sighed.

"Well thanks anyway Em." I said. Then I turned into Edward, "Can I go to sleep, it's been one hell of a day. Wait did Esme go home?" I looked around to see that Esme was no where to be seen.

"Yes love, she did, now let's get you to bed." He picked me up in his arms, I was absolutely capable to walk myself but I was too tired to object. How odd.

He started walking towards his cabin but this time I would like to sleep in my bed for once, I just wanted to see if I could get through it. Just as he was about to open the door I stopped him.

"Edward wait, I was thinking that maybe tonight I could sleep in my cabin. I just want to get see if I can get through it, and if I don't I'll let you baby me." I said kind of fast, I knew he would object but I really wanted to know.

"Bella I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, you didn't do very well last time and I really don't want you to go through it again." He objected concerned just like I had predicted.

"But Edward, I just really want to know if I can get through it. Plus I have Alice, and you'll be right over here. It's okay, just please don't let me see Mad Mike if I do wake up screaming again. Okay?" I said pleadingly, mostly towards the end though, I really don't want to see Mike first thing after a nightmare. He seemed to give in, he sighed and nodded. I kissed his cheek and he turned around to go to my cabin. He opened the door, still not letting me down, he put me on my bed and tucked me in.

"I guess its better this way; I mean I have to go hunting again tonight. I really didn't want to leave you in a cabin of boys all night." He said quietly

"I wouldn't have done anything." I said hurt by his lack of trust.

"Love I have no doubt that you wouldn't have done anything, it was _them _I was afraid of." He chuckled darkly.

"Oh." Was my brilliant response.

"Bella?" He asked softly.

"Yes?" I responded guardedly.

"Is it later yet?" He asked considerably and with a smile. And there it was, I was surprised it had taken this long for his to ask me, he probably felt my tiredness before, I wonder why I'm not so tired anymore.

"I suppose. What do you want to know?" I asked

"What you and Jessica talked about, all day I kept getting pictures of teens, and old couples and ladies crying, they seemed to be from dateline." He said attentively.

"Well, I asked her how she likes the camping trip, she said it was great so far. Then she apologized for being such a-well lets just say a person who hasn't been so nice. I asked her why she tried to break us up in the first place and she said it wasn't because she wanted you for herself-because that was what she wanted Mike to think in order to help. See because he thinks the only way to get me away from you, is if you get a rebound. So Jessica decided to play that role but she didn't exactly want to." I explained the best I could. I looked up to see Edward nodding his head and his face scrunched up like he was tring to do a very difficult math problem.

"Go on, why _did_ she want to break us up?" He asked very fascinated.

"Well, she watches Dateline, a lot. And sometimes some episodes are about unhealthy relationships. She thinks that you are sort of controlling by the way you're always around, and that I never hang out with anybody but you and your family." I said worried at how he might take the idea.

"That sounds like an unselfish concerned friendly version of Mike. Except he wants to break us up because he wants you, not because he thinks you're in danger." He said thoughtfully.

"She explained that the glares were pointed at you because she's afraid for me. She said that sometimes when couples get married the groom is the most perfect guy on the planet. Then a couple times he slips before the wedding and hurts the bride, she thinks nothing of it and plays it cool, but after the wedding he turns into this horrible drunk who beats her, yells at her, and cheats on her and everything. It was mostly young couples, so when she heard we were getting married she couldn't stand it, she thinks I'm in trouble." I took a deep breath and continued when Edward didn't say anything.

"I thought she was joking, like you know acting as if she was my friend but that was just a cover. That way Mike will still make her help and that way she can break us up and keep me from that kind of pain. But after what you and Jasper said I don't think she's lying at all. I really think she thinks this is a big mistake." I said quietly waiting for Edward to speak up.

"Well that makes a lot of sense, but I didn't think she thought _that _way." He said just as quietly.

"Didn't you hear her thoughts; I mean if she was thinking about it at all during school times? Or anything?" I asked confused.

"Honestly no, I've been so caught up in reading Mike's mind to see what he is going to do next that I haven't paid attention to her." He said ashamed. "What did you tell her? I mean she _looked_ and _sounded _happy, but obviously that was a cover." He changed the subject from him to me.

"I said nothing is going to happen, that his-your, family would kill you if he did anything and not to mention my father, the chief of police." I said gaily.

"Well she was still scared from what Jasper said; who knew that she could be such a great actress." He teased playfully. I smacked his chest which was a bad idea because now my hand hurts.

"Ouch!" I laughed at my stupidity and groaned from the pain. I laid my hand on his arm for ice which made it feel a little better. Suddenly I realized how tired I really was when I yawned rather loudly. Edward started to hum my lullaby which instantly put me to sleep.

I woke up in a cold sweat and panting, I immediately felt cool arms wrap around me, I turned my head to see who it was but it was too dark,

"Edward?" I breathed still trying to catch my breath.

"No I'm sorry Bella; he's hunting, so you'll have to have me tonight." I heard a smile in Alice's voice.

"Oh, Alice. Thanks, but I think I'll stick with Edward for on." I half laughed.

"So another wedding dream?" She asked gently.

"No, this time it was just me walking around and around in total darkness then I hear a wicked laugh, then I wake up." I had finally fully caught my breath.

"That's probably why you didn't scream. I didn't tell Edward if you'd sleep through the night, he kind of needs to hunt and plus I wasn't exactly sure what the outcome would be it kept changing every other minute." She laughed. "Oh jeez, Bella you should probably go to sleep its 4 in the morning, I'll make sure Edward will be here when you wake up." She said warmly and kissed my cheek. I laid my head down and fell back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and smelled bacon and eggs. I sat up sitting Indian style looking around for Edward.

"Good morning my love, sleep well?" My favorite vampire asked with interest.

"Hmmm, yes I did, and that smells really good. Is that by any chance for me?" I asked trying to change the subject temporarily, I say temporarily because I know it will come up later anyway.

"Yes it is, but that didn't sound very convincing. What was the dream this time?" Edward asked concerned. He shoved the plate of food on my lap, I ate a piece of toast and sighed signaling my defeat.

"Just me walking around in darkness and hearing someone laugh in the distance. It's only scary when I'm dreaming, but when I'm awake and think about it's very silly. I don't know why it scared me so much. But I'm okay now, honest." I said "But I think I'll stick to sleeping by you at night." I said smiling and chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Well that I can't say I object to mi'lady." He smiled my smile. "Now finish eating and get ready for the day, Alice is organizing a game for everyone; it's like a group bonding activity. I'm not sure because-" I cut him off.

"-She's blocking her thoughts." I mocked the voice he gets when he's frustrated and even copied the face he gets when he's thinking really hard. I laughed so hard I almost fell off the bed, but I sobered up enough to eat the rest of my food.

"Ha-ha, very funny, now go get ready." He glared. I searched his face to make sure I was forgiven, I take it I was because he kissed the tip on my nose then my neck. He got up and left the room.

"You have 15 minutes or else you will not be picking what you're wearing today." He laughed and came back, "Alice's words not mine." He added smiling. I groaned and finished the very good breakfast. I looked at Jessica's clock which read _9:23_. how she managed to get that to work here, I will never now. I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I did my morning routine and got dressed, but I was five minutes over so Alice decided to make me re-do my outfit for the day. Personally I thought the tan sweater and black Capri's were fine but I guess not. Finally about ten years later she was done with everything, including my hair and make-up. _I mean seriously was I _that_ bad? Why does she have to do this to me, yeah she makes me look great but it's almost insulting considering she looks that great everyday but I only look this great when she does it for me, which is not all the time… _

"Bella knock it off, nothing was wrong with you. I just said if you were late then I get top pick what you wore, not because you didn't look good but because that was the rules. You need to be on time. That's all. You looked great, and now you look just as great. The only difference is that I did it. Okay?" She said sympathetically to me.

"Exactly Alice, you said my outfit, not my entire look! Were in the middle of a forest so why did you even do my hair!?" I was on the verge of yelling in her ear.

"What's wrong with it? I like it, Edward like's it and I _know _you like it too. So just suck it up and behave, we have a game to play." She smiled so big it almost hurt _my _face just looking at her.

"Fine." I groaned for the second time today. I have a strong feeling I'll be doing that a lot today. I made my way to the others, ignoring a drooling Mike and Tanya as I walked past them and sat next to Edward.

"You look lovely. And there is nothing wrong with the way you were dressed before, it's just Alice, you know how she is." He whispered in my ear. I nodded against his side. His right arm wrapped around my shoulders and held my left hand which left my right hand to hold his left hand in my lap.

"Ok, so not everyone has gotten along so I decided to do a bonding activity to get us to e more friendly with everyone, we still have a full week ahead of us so why not start now?" Alice said brightly. Everyone just stared at her in silence so I decided to break it.

"What will we be doing Alice?" I affected interested and excitement causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay, okay, knock it off. We will be doing a partners activity. We will all pair up-"

"I CALL BELLA!!" Mike screamed and ran over to me knocking over his morning hot chocolate in the process.

"With someone you haven't got along with, someone you're uncomfortable with, or just someone who you haven't talked to during the time we've been here so far." She finished, "And seeing as how we have to keep you away from Bella, Mike you will be paired up with someone else." Alice added cheerfully.

Everyone started laughing as soon as she finished. Mike had made a fool of himself for no particular reason. Well, I guess he can do that, he _is _Mike after all.

"Why does Bella get special treatment?" Lauren spat viciously glaring at all the Cullen's and I.

"Lauren would you like to have Eric on your tail day in and day out. To have him follow you around, to have him interrupt you and Tyler all the time, to have him embarrass you every minute he speaks to you, to have him treat you like a piece of _meat_?!" I challenged darkly.

"Hey!" came from both Mike and Eric at the same time. I turned to Eric not even bothering to apologize to Mike.

"Sorry Eric, but you are like what Mike is to me but for her. Make sense?" I said apologetically. He shook his head with a hurt and confused expression.

"Okay, you know how I feel about Mike?" he nodded, "Well that what you are to Lauren." His mouth formed an 'o' and he nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, so that's what _she _thinks, but I think you're a great guy, but I love Edward, you understand _that_ don't you?" I asked nicely. He nodded and sat down. Tanya rubbed soothing circles on his back and glared at Lauren who was agreeing with me the entire time I was talking. Then I realized she hadn't answered my question yet.

"So Lauren would you like that?" I asked just as darkly as before. She looked from me to Mike to Eric then back to me. Her eyes were as big as saucers as she shook her head ferociously, "n-no!" she stammered. I smiled grimly, "yeah, I though so." I said and turned my attention back to Alice, or tried to anyway thanks to Mike.

"Bella what about me?" He asked, I could faintly hear the longing in his voice that made my skin crawl.

"What about you Mike." I asked uninterested.

"You didn't apologize to me yet." He stated. I heard the same voice he used that day in biology when I yelled at him.

"I don't have to. What I said is true and you bother the crap out of me. So that's your problem not mine. Now leave me alone." I said with the same uninterested voice I had before. I really didn't want to be mean but if this is what it takes to get his to stop then I gotta do what I gotta do. "Alice, go on. What will we be doing?" I asked once again.

"We will be doing all sorts of things. But first we will pair off, now choose someone you haven't talked to very much, don't get along with, or are uncomfortable with or I will choose for you. Everyone stand in a circle," everyone did as they were told, "Now…go!" she yelled. We all scrambled to choose our partners.

Jasper to Tyler, I'm not sure why, they've talked to each other, they haven't exactly got in an argument but I'm guessing it has something to do with Alice and her winking…

Mike to Emmett, Emmett hates him and Mikes terrified of him, _that should be fun_, I thought.

Edward to Eric, Eric makes Edward very uncomfortable for some reason.

Me to Ben, I haven't spoken to him, so I thought we could catch up on things even though we barely even spoke before.

Alice to Jessica, Jessica is uncomfortable around Alice for some reason, like Edward and Eric; I think Jessica has a think with short people…

Rose to Lauren, of course they've fought. This should be _really _fun.

Then that left Tanya and Angela. They haven't talked, or been in a fight, and I'm pretty sure their comfortable with each other, but whatever. That's great for them.

"Okay, so everyone have a partner? Oh, all girls with girls and guys with guys. Cool, well actually with an exception to Ben and Bella, nice alliteration." Alice smiled to herself, "Anyway, everyone grab a pen and pad of paper, there should be enough for each of us. I per group, then go somewhere with your partner and follow the directions on the paper. When you're done come here at once and we will share. Got it?" We all nodded and headed off, but Alice quickly added.

"And your partners should be unharmed when you're done." She shot a glance at Emmett whose face had fallen considerably, but then perked up.

"Or practical jokes…including pranks, they're the same thing, just with a different name. now go! Emmett! Don't you dare!" she screamed as Ben and I made our way to a small grassy spot under some trees. We sat down and read the directions:

_Your Bio Poem_

"Oh great, it's just a bio poem. So, we are supposed to have a questioner and the questioned for each go. So do you want to go first or should I?" I asked uncertainly. I can tell you now that this was going to be easy. I think this is the most Ben and I had ever talked to one another before.

"Um, I'll write first so you just answer my questions. So number one, your first name. Well that's easy. Bella!" he said brightly as he wrote down something on the paper, I'd bet Emmett 20 bucks that it's my name.

"Number two. What are four words to describe you?" He asked kindly.

I didn't exactly know what to say about myself except that I was clumsy, extremely clumsy…

**20 minutes later…**

"So, now we just walk over there and share it?" I asked nervously.

"Mhm." He nodded while re-reading his self poem. He looked up and smiled at me encouragingly. "It'll be okay, really. Come on let's go." He said linking his arm through mine just as a woman should do to the man while out somewhere. We started skipping, yes skipping I actually wasn't tripping, I wondered why it was only insignificant times like these that I don't manage to say hey to the ground. Anyway we were skipping to the others, who I noticed were chatting lightly with each other and laughing at some new inside joke. As soon as we arrived Ben and I split ways and went to sit with our own significant others- Ben to Angela and Me to Edward. He sat there waiting for me to sit on his lap which I gladly did, as soon as I did he wrapped his arms around my middle and laid his head on my shoulder and smelled my hair.

"Who are we waiting on?" I asked cheerfully.

"Rose and Lauren, and Mike and Emmett." He replied thoughtfully as he continued to smell my hair.

"What? Does my hair smell bad?" I asked sadly and sighed.

"No love, your hair smells fine, It's just I haven't been with you for about half an hour and I missed you." He said happily.

"Oh. I thought I smelled bad, I missed you too, and it was hard to think about things to describe me." I said softly. Suddenly all the laughter and chatter died down when we saw Mike, Emmett, Rose, and Lauren emerge from opposite sides of the forest brush line.

"Okay, so now what do we do Alice?" Lauren asked clearly bored. Judging by the looks on there faces, obviously no bonding was done, and no differences have been set aside. They were still there, and I think they will never be removed.

"We share. We'll go in a circle. Mike you first since you were last to sit down." Alice said gleefully.

"Fine." He heaved a huge sigh.

"Mike,

Loving, Sexy, Loyal and Honest,

Student at Forks high,

Son of Eugene Newton,

Lover of Sun, sports, and Bella"- He paused as he looked straight at me searching my face for a good reaction, but I carefully kept it blank.

He shrugged and continued.

"Who fears a world war taken place in America, a chief Swan, and Esme Cullen,

Who gives love, honesty and support.

Who would like to see Paris, Hawaii, and the Great Barrier Reef,

Resident of Forks, Washington,

Newton." He finished and bowed in every direction while everyone clapped. As I waited for it to come to Edward I thought of a Bio poem for Mad Mike.

I think its pretty good, it describes him pretty good.

_Mike  
Son to Mr. and Mrs. Newton  
Hormonal, Obnoxious, Vain, Overconfident  
Student at Forks high,  
Lover of Bella, Bella's Klutziness, Bella's blush  
Who felt love for Bella, anger that she was taken by Cullen, and resentment  
for ever asking out Jessica  
Who has been at Forks, more Forks, and camping  
Who needed to be loved by all, a winner, and out on top  
Who feared getting punched by Bella again, of __wolves__, and of the Cullen's  
planning his demise.  
Who gave his looks, his 'great personality', and his 'sexiness'  
Who longed for a kiss from anyone besides Jessica but mainly Bella, for Bella  
to dump Cullen, and Jessica to stop nagging HIM  
Who would like to see him and Bella get married, Edward go to hell and die,  
and himself never tied up to a tree again.  
Annoying  
Resident of Forks, Washington-- welcomed with Rain, rain and more rain.  
Newton._

Oh yes, perfect for him, all he has to do is share it and when he says the last name he must give a little shudder. There! _It's perfect. _

The group pulled me out of my reverie as they stared at me, I was startled, at first I thought that maybe they too can read minds, but then I realized it must be Edwards turn. I relaxed and laughed silently to myself as Edward started.

"Edward,

Protective, Sarcastic, Strong,"- I heard mike snort in the background, all the girls except Edward sisters, all turned to glare at him, he had an ugly sheepish smile screwing up his already screwed up face. _Whoa, a little rude there Bella? _

Edward ignored him and continued.

"And Self- Disciplined,

Relative of Carlisle and Esme Cullen

Who needs my family, food, and Bella,

Who is Bella's fiancé, Alice's brother, and a student at Fork's high.

Who shares his secrets, worries, and love.

Resident of Forks Washington.

Cullen."

He finished the last line coolly, his voice made me shiver with delight. I smiled at how honest he was in his poem even though he is a vampire; he just characterized all the human parts about him. Well most of it anyways.

Everyone turned their attention to me as I got up and ready to share my poem.

"Bella  
Friendly, Trustworthy, Clumsy & Optimistic  
Daughter of Charlie Swan  
Lover of mushroom ravioli, the color Topaz & her lullaby  
Who feels anxious, happy and loved  
Who needs Edward, her red truck & her friends  
Who fears being alone, growing old & a mad Esme  
Who gives love, blushes & hospital bills  
Who would light to see the Northern Lights, a meteor shower & the Eiffel  
Tower  
Resident of Forks, Washington  
Swan." I finished quietly as I sat back down. Just as they had done before for everyone else, the group clapped for me.

The rest of the group went, it was all very interesting, looking at the knowing smiles each group member passed on to the other group member. It was amazing how well Alice's bonding activity worked.

I looked over a an arguing Rose and Lauren. _Well, ALMOST worked. _I thought as I smiled to myself.

* * *

**did you likie? i did, but i DEFINTELTY did better in my earlier chapters. oh well. **

**OKAY! credit's go to _HulaHula551_, for her great Bella Bio Peom,**

_**Shinobi Shinigami**_**, for the Bella's version of Mike's Bio peom.**

**did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! if i dont get at leat 15 more reveiws i wont update... as quickly as would...**

**PLEASE!!**

**-Cheyanne **


	15. Greed's cousin Jealousy

**YAY! i loved the reviews guys! i got so many! wow, great job, now, heres the next chapter. i know it's weird since it's the middle of the week, but hey! it's out earlier than i thought (originally planned to be out on Sunday) anyway, i hope you like it. **

Disclaimer: i do. not. own Twilight...

ME: but i want to!

voice in head: but you cant.

Me: shut up -pouting-

* * *

Bella POV

Everyone was tired but Alice wouldn't let us relax until _everyone _stopped arguing. She kept telling us 'one more, one more.' But I knew it wouldn't just be _one _more, not until Lauren and Rosalie stop fighting. Seriously, if I didn't know any better I'd think Rosalie was a whiney self absorbed teenager that is the exact same as Lauren., but prettier.

"Alice, we've been doing this all morning! Can we please stop?" Mike whined. Alice rolled her eyes and turned to him, her face was bright and cheerful. She smiled, showing her blinding white teeth. That smile is the most terrifying smile to me, she wears it every time she wants to throw a party, take me shopping, or play Bella Barbie. Naturally I shrank back into the comfort of Edward's arms.

"Don't worry love." He whispered in my ear, chuckling at the same time. I looked up at him, still nervous.

"I know, it's just a habit." I said quietly. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"No Mike, we can't," she said sickening sweet. "So deal with it you little baby!" she finished harshly. Her once happy expression turned into a deadly glare, it was just as scary as the smile. Mike drew himself away, stuttering.

"O-ok-kay." He turned and ran behind Emmett, who was laughing really hard by that time.

"Dude, you're scared of a _girl_?" I heard Tyler say in the distance.

"What do you mean a '_girl_,'?" Rosalie snarled. She hates it when guys belittle women.

The boys made the mistake of ignoring her and kept yelling at each other. '_Bad move buddy'_. I worried for Tyler,

"That's ALICE! She's the one who pulled that prank on me!" Mike screamed, causing everyone to laugh.

Rosalie crossed her arms and turned away glaring at nothing in particular. Emmett walked over to her to try and calm her down.

"Whatever dude, she couldn't possibly have set all that up in the gym, what about the teachers?" Ben countered.

"Hey guys! We have some stuff to get done, get over here!" I yelled, so they would just drop the unnecessary conversation and get this over with. They all turned around, Mike had just noticed that Emmett was no longer shielding him from the murderous stare from Alice and he gave another girlish scream. We all started laughing as he tried to right himself but all it did was make us laugh even more. Everyone finally quieted down and waited for the next instructions from _Queen_ Alice.

"Okay, we need to split up into teams." And just like before, Mike interrupted her before she was done. He hopped out of his seat jumped over the fire and sat on my lap, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and laying his head on me. He couldn't have been any more of a girl. The groups started laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

"I call Bella!" He sang very high pitched at Edward, who by the way had me _and_ Mike on his lap. And with that, every single person except Jasper, Edward, Mike and I, were literally rolling on the ground gasping for air from the hysterical laughter they've been doing the entire time.

"Mike! Get off me!" I screamed. He has a really boney butt. Edward stood up holding on to me and letting Mad Mike drop his boney butt on the ground.

"Hey! What was that for? I called her! Bells, please be my partner." He pleaded on his knees. _'What's wrong with him? Why is he so different again, first whiney, then macho, now whiney again? I mean really, come on.' _ I of course, forgot Jaspers power. I looked over at Jasper who was very amused; I glared at him and he smiled shamefacedly back. Mike got up and shook his head. His face turned about four different shades of red.

"Cullen, dude, I'm s-sorry, I-I don't know what happened there. S-sorry." He said again as he turned and walked as if he was in the Olympics for fast-walkers. As the group once again quieted down Alice cleared her throat and shoved a camera back in her bag.

"Okay, now that we've had several shows from Mad Mike this morning I think it's time to announce the next team building game. I'm not going to tell you…yet..." She finished with a huge, and I do mean _huge _smile on her face. All the girls groaned, I was one of them. '_Groans so far- 3 and counting' _I thought grimacing.

"Okay Rose, your captain of team one, Tyler your captain of team two. Now both of you come up here and pull names out of the hat." She said happily. Rose pushed past Lauren who huffed an aggravated breath. Once both of them were up there Alice continued.

"Now, whoever you get is final. No switching." She said sadly.

"Bella," Rose said looking up at me smiling. I nodded ad went to stand behind her. It was Tyler's turn.

"Emmett." He said happily, Rose stomped her foot and walked over to kiss Emmett, very deeply I might add. "Rose!" Alice chirped. They broke apart and a very proud Rosalie walked over and pulled out another name.

"Jasper." She said, stepping back for Tyler to pick. Jasper made his way to stand behind me.

"Lauren." He said. Rosalie's face lit up. She had the determined look on her face that let everyone know that she was a woman on a mission, and I have no doubt that it is to beat Lauren's team. She smirked as she walked over to the hat. I couldn't help but notice the worried look on Alice's perfect face. I looked curiously at Edward who was glaring at Mike. _'Oh crap.'_ I though right as Rosalie read the name.

"Mike…" she grimaced. He smirked as he went to stand next to me,

"Mike, I don't think so. You're behind _me._" Jasper said threateningly in his ear. Just quiet enough so that no other humans besides Mike and I could hear him. Mike quickly but cautiously stepped back and behind Jasper. I turned around and gave him a thankful smile. Jasper nodded and returned his attention to Rose who was picking again. I looked over to see who was new to Tyler's team. My stomach dropped when I saw Edward standing behind Lauren. Then I got a great thought.

"I'm sorry Edward." I said with a sly smile. Edward looked at me confused.

"For what exactly?" He replied, his face never changing from confusion.

"For beating you so badly." I continued to smile. He got what I was saying and smiled.

"Oh really? I'm not so sure about that…" he trailed off with an equally sly smile making him all the more gorgeous.

"Hmm, can you see the future?" I tried not to put so much emphasis on 'you'.

He still heard it though, his face dropped and he looked to Alice who was smiling like a maniac. He shook his head in frustration and looked back at me with a pouting smile. He could be so cute when he didn't get his way.

"No…" he said quietly. I started laughing at his sad little pout.

I hadn't been paying attention to who's on whose team, so I looked to see the new team members. The new add-ons were Angela to my team. While Jessica stood behind Edward, Jessica kept her distance from him, she looked at me and smiled apologetically, I nodded my understanding.

Tyler made to go forward but Eric stopped him, Eric and Tanya walked forward. "We would like to referee this event, 1) because we don't know what it is, 2) we are very tired, plus we need a referee, we always do." Eric said shyly, they walked back to the front of the groups.

Tyler still made his way to the hat, he pulled out a name but didn't announce it, and he just put his hand in again and pulled out another small piece of white paper.

"Ben." He said finally.

Alice walked forward, "Well I guess I'm left which means I'm on team one. Now, what we will be playing is, wait!" She interrupted herself. She wasn't staring at the groups, but rather staring past us.

"Can we play?" I heard a smooth male's voice come from behind me, everyone spun around.

"Carlisle?" Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I questioned at the same time. He just looked back at us, nodded while smiling.

"Yes, my dear wife was telling what a wonderful time you've been having here and the hospital is over staffed today, so I said what the hay? Let's go see how there doing. Oh and Bella, your father wants you to give him the camera so he can develop the film for your mother, he says she wont stop pestering him about how your doing on your first mixed spring break." He said smiling at me. I blushed and looked away when everyone started staring at me all weird.

"Wait, you _want _to be around your children?" Mike asked confused.

"Oh yes, my wife made everything here sound…fun." His smile slipped slowly as he looked from Mike, to his family, then to me, and finally back to Mike. "And it's been a while since I've been in a forest, a week? Maybe two." He was smiling once. I suppressed a snort.

"Oh." Was all Mad Mike could say.

"So what are we playing?" I heard the same warm motherly voice I heard the last time we played a game. I saw Esme's tiny frame step out from behind Carlise with a smile on her face.

"Tug-a-war." Alice stated deviously. Once again, everybody groaned, well everyone but the guys. '_Groan count- 4, and it'll just keeping climbing.' _

"I'm sorry guys" I said apologetically as I turned to my group.

"For what Bella?" Rose asked

"I'm the biggest klutz ever and I'm on _your _team. We are so going to loose." I said sadly.

"Relax Bella, it's not like were running, all you have to do is pull. You're going to be fine." Those were the most comforting words Mike has said to me so far. "You can stand if front of me if you'd like, you know, so I can help you hold the rope." He said persuasively, or what was _supposed _to be persuasive. I groaned once again. '_Groan count- ah screw it._'

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said to Mike, I turned to Carlisle and Esme. "So where are you to going to be? I mean which group?" Everyone looked around, I could tell they all wanted Carlisle to be on their team, but they didn't know that Esme is just as strong. No one answered so we all looked at Alice.

"I can't choose. I'm on a team myself, whatever I choose everyone will think I'm a traitor or think it's for personal gain. So…" She trailed off. Then we all looked at one another.

"Good grief, this is just ridiculous! How about, Tyler and I will play rock, paper, scissors for Carlisle. Who ever wins, that's the team he's on, and Esme will join the others. Sound good?" Rosalie explained annoyed. Everyone nodded and Tyler stepped forward with his hands out. They played best two out of three. Rosalie won first, then Tyler. Finally Rosalie won the tie breaker with rock against scissors, Carlisle joined our group.

"Mommy!" Emmett exclaimed with a huge grin. He ran up and squeezed his mom, that would have killed me, but I'm not made of granite, so of course she was perfectly fine.

They took their places in their lines, while Alice made her way to stand at the front facing our teams. She took count to make sure they were even, she smiled.

"Okay so team one is: Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, Mike, Angela, Carlisle and I. team two is: Tyler, Emmett, Lauren, Edward, Jessica, Ben and Esme. If you will all follow me please." She said with a devious smile. She turned and walked through the forest, we pushed our way past bushes, and logs that had fallen over, and moss and ferns, and… well, just say; all things you would find in a forest, or in other words, Bella's sworn enemy.

We arrived at the edge of lake. Everyone stopped dead in there tracks, the sight in front of us was not pretty, no not pretty at all.

"Alice, why didn't we just take the trail?" Angela asked confused. She hadn't seen the huge mud pit we had came to a stop at.

"Look." I heard Jessica whisper. Angela pushed her way past the many people and to the front of the group. She too came to a complete stop in shock. It was a massive mud pit that was a perfect circle, maybe a little more than 7ft in diameter.

"Whoa." She breathed just loud enough for the first few people to hear. This would be Tyler, Alice, Jessica, Eric, and I.

"How did you get it to be a perfect circle?" came from Eric.

"When did you do this?" Tyler asked a more expected question.

"I got up early. You know that one man that came to see if we were alright after Rosalie's explosion? I called him for a favor. He helped me make the circle; you know he does the most perfect lasso's, it almost 10ft across." She smiled as she explained. Everyone; too shocked to say anything, just nodded appraisingly.

"Okay, team one on the left, and team two on the right, of course." She demanded. We made tour way to our places. Rosalie took control from there and on.

"Bella!" Edward called; I snapped my head up to see Edward with a smirk. "You're going down" He finished. I smiled confidently and shook my head.

"I don't think so." I said and turned my back so that I could hear Rosalie.

"Well, I think I should be in the front since their biggest player is Emmett and I know that Tyler will automatically put him first, so I can use all my will into make him slip up on the rope, hopefully letting us have an easier victory." She explained. She continued, mostly to herself but we were still able to hear her. "Carlisle will be in the back, so then, Bella you're behind me. Mike in front of Carlisle. Jasper I want you to be next after Bella. Get it?" she paused and looked around. She was talking fast but it was still slow enough for us to understand her. Intimidation, determination, and leadership was clear in her eyes, when she looked at you if felt like she was trying kill you with her eyes.

She continued. "Okay, so that leaves Alice, and Angela. I want Angela then Alice- Alice then Angela- Ali- no…yes. No, wait, yes! I want Alice behind Jasper then behind her will be Angela. Good, perfect. Understand?" We nodded but she still wasn't done.

"Okay, so I'm going to be distracting Emmett as much as I can, but when he wants to win he will let nothing stand in his way. The same goes for me, so it will be a hard win but we will do it. I think the easiest time to pull is when they are recovering from a big tug themselves-"

"What do you mean?" Angela asked interrupting Rosalie, I could tell she regretted it once she saw the annoyed glare she received.

"I mean, when we purposely let them pull us forward. It's risky, I admit it, but, maybe they will be surprised at the sudden easiness that they will let go early. Just then as they try and keep themselves from falling backwards, we pull so we catch them off guard. Sound good?" I nodded even though the strongest of them all wouldn't be caught of guard considering they heard everything she just said, but even if we could've hid that part, our side will all be thinking about it, or actually all the human parts of our team will be, and Edward will know our plan.

We took our positions and placed our hands on the rope. I looked straight across at their arrangement, it was as expected. Emmett was in front and Edward was in back, they had their strongest players encasing the rest of their team. Tyler was behind Emmett, then it was Jessica, Esme was next, then it was Lauren, then Ben was in front of Edward. I guessed that it went from strong to weaker to stronger once again.

Rosalie and Emmett were having a staring contest, I could tell Rosalie was about to win because Emmett was desperately trying not to look down at her newly exposed chest.

"Everybody ready?" Eric yelled from a distance.

"Yeah" The teams yelled back.

"Okay, on my whistle, 1-2-3,"

'_Eeeeeeeee'_, the whistle sounded. We started pulling. I heard numerous swear words, some girly screams, and words of encouragement from each team to their team members.

"Come on, come, on, come on!! We can do this. We almost have them!" I heard Emmett yell.

"Like hell you do!" Rosalie shrieked and heaved on the rope, it would have sent their team flying if it wasn't for Emmett, Edward, and Esme. I started laughing at the mental picture, _Rosalie pulling on the rope causing everyone except the vampires flying to china. They get knocked out and wake up, "Where am I?" Lauren shrieks_.

"What are you laughing at Bella?" Jasper raised his voice over the all the noise.

"Oh, sorry, it was nothing I just imagined all the others being thrown to China by Rosalie." I said just as loudly.

"That's not a bad idea." Rose laughed.

"Don't do it Rose!" Alice yelled. Jasper, Rose, and I started laughing. We immediately stopped,

"Pull!" I heard Emmett yell. Suddenly I felt the rope slip from my grip and start taking off toward the other team pulling along all the members of my team that were behind me, with it. "Ouch!" I yelped when Jasper ran into me and the rope burned my hands at the same time.

"Emmett! You're so going to lose! NOW!" She yelled. Rose gained about two feet which gave us a chance to retreat from the edge of the pit. I grabbed the rope and held on for dear life. The other team went head first in to the mud, every single one of them. I didn't think that we had that much force but I guess I was wrong.

I made my way to the edge closest to Edward. I bent down,

"I told you we'd win." I said with a smile.

"Hah! Take that Cullen, Bella was on my team _and _I finally beat you. How do you like me now?!" Mike rushed up pushing me into the mud with Edward.

"Mike!" I screamed. I fell right next to Edward, who didn't catch me by the way.

"No more than I did yesterday." Edward said with venom as he checked to see if I was okay from falling.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Mike said walking away. "I still beat you though!" he called over his shoulder.

"Oh Mike, _you _didn't beat me, your _team_ beat me. That _hardly_ qualifies as a decent win, what with all the outside help you had. Don't you think?" Edward said thoughtfully. He picked me up in his arms and hoisted me on to the edge of the grass. The ground was about a foot higher than the mud line. It was about 2 feet deep, I could have gotten out myself but Edward insisted.

"Well then, I challenge you to a duel! Or actually a tug-a-war one on one match!" Mike declared. Edward scrambled out of the mud.

"Mike, haven't you learned by now? _You, cant, beat me! _No matter how hard you try, I try just as hard. The only difference is, I win, _every. Single. Time._ Stop wasting your time. And my time. _And everybody else's for that matter!!_" Edward practically yelled.

"No! I will beat you this time, I will. I beat you once today and I can do it again. Just watch me. So, me against you, tonight at 8, be there!" Mike threatened as he poked his finger at Edward.

"Get your finger, out of my face." Edward growled menacingly. Mike immediately dropped his finger but continued to glare. "Mike, I don't think that such a good idea." Edward warned again.

"Why, chicken?" Mike taunted. Edward's face went from a very unfriendly glare to a frightening smile.

"Fine, I'll do it. But why tonight? Were already here…" Edward scoffed.

"Oh. Oh yeah, well I guess I just always wanted to say that. Anyway. Yeah, same sides." Mike answered as the groups started to laugh. Edward scrambled over to his side and took his place looking extremely bored, and Mike took his place looking extremely determined.

"Ready, set, go!" Esme yelled.

Edward was inching his way towards the mud with a smile on his face. Mike looked _incredibly_ triumphant. With one last pull he managed to get Edward in. _'Holy crow!' _I mentally yelled. Then I realized that Edward had let him win, there was _no way_ Mike would be able to beat Edward. Everyone watching gasped,

"Yes! I won, I told you so! Come on Bella, victory kiss! I won, I won!" Mike started to yell while doing a little boyish happy dance. I ran towards him, he held out his hands in preparation to catch me, but I shoved my past him and ran towards the mud. I t was a mistake but I couldn't care less. I tripped and fell into the mud, Edward did catch me that time, it hurt a bit considering I basically fell into a rock. But as soon as his lips were clean he kissed me. Right in front of everyone, I wanted to stay like that forever, but _someone _always has to ruin it.

"No!_ No!_ _NO!_ You're supposed to kiss me!" Mike screamed.

Edward and I made our way out of the mud; maybe if I didn't have mud covering every inch, except my lips and eyes, my face then they could tell that I was blushing. I walked over to Mike.

"Mike, didn't I tell you? Winner or looser, I will still love Edward, he will always be the winner of my kisses, not some over-confident cocky little boy!" I yelled.

"But, but." Was all Mike could say before running away screaming something about 'unfair' and 'never me.'

"Well, I suppose you all want to get at least cleaned off? Okay, well you can use the lake here then take a shower when we get back so it won't take as long, or we can _all_ take 45 minute showers and waste a bunch of water. Water that fish could be using to live in, or water children in Africa could be drinking or bathing in themselves..." Alice said looking at Jasper.

For some reason I felt really guilty, I had already been guilty but I knew it wasn't only me; I looked at Jasper who nodded his head towards the water.

"Maybe we should use the water in lake so we use less at the camp…" Edward requested

"Great idea!" I added and headed for the water.

"But we have our clothes on!" Lauren shrieked.

"Need I remind you that this is only water, and your clothes have _mud_ on them." Jessica offered. She too made her way to the water. Everyone jumped in the water, it was surprisingly warm, the spot we were at is in the shade, there was no sun warming up the water at all.

About ten minutes later we started to head back to the camp. I heard distant yelling, but it was only one voice. I looked up at Edward to make sure I wasn't going crazy; he had an odd mixture of amusement and anger. _'Good, he hears it too.'_

"Edward?" I questioned. "Who is it? Why are they yelling?" I asked.

"It's…Newton." He his beautiful voice was twisted into a hiss.

"What about him, who is he yelling at?" I only heard one voice; he won't even let the other person get one word in. He must be really mad….

"Whoa, Mad Mike is pretty damn angry right now. Damnit! Alice, why does Emmett get a kiss from _his _fiancé? Huh? Why not me too? He _always _gets what he wants, why don't you kiss me anytime I want?!" Jasper yelled at Alice. Everyone stopped walking and turned to see Jasper towering over a very calm Alice. She just stood there stroking Jasper's arm repeating that she was sorry.

"Come on Jasper, maybe we should go somewhere while they take care of Mike." She said quietly. Edward and I were right behind them so we heard her.

"No! I don't want to; I want you to kiss me right now! I _never _get my way! You hang out with Bella, Bella, and Bella! It's always Bella!!" He ranted. Suddenly he turned and made his way to me.

"You! Always you!" He yelled. I just stood there frozen in place, too shocked to do anything. I could tell the emotions were getting to him, but I didn't think that they overtake him entirely. Edward grabbed one arm while Emmett rushed forward and took his other arm.

"You go ahead, Alice go try to calm Mike down, we'll come back when he's ready." Emmett ordered as He and Edward dragged off a kicking and screaming Jasper.

"Well that was…odd." Angela summed up everything perfectly.

"Yeah, what do you think was wrong with him? He's always been the quiet one hasn't he?" Jessica said more to herself.

"I don't know, he's never acted like that before." I gave a half truth. I _did_ know, but I still haven't seen him act like _that _before.

"It's okay Bella, he's just a little jealous that I spend so much time with you, and I've been kind of shoving him off for a while. It's my fault." Alice said sadly.

"Alice, it's no ones fault, I know you have a family and I shouldn't be an Alice-hog, I think Edward feels a little left out sometimes too. Maybe you shouldn't kidnap me for shopping any more?" I tried to lighten up the mood. It worked, for the most part. Alice and I laughed but Lauren had to make another scene.

"What?! You take her shopping _too?"_ She yelled. "why don't you just slap a diaper on her and have her call you mama! You guys baby her too much." She spat.

"Hey! I don't exactly like being woken up at 5 in the morning on a Saturday _just _so I can be forced into outfit after outfit _just _so I'd have something to wear for _one day_! I _like _sleeping in, I _like _wearing things over and over. But if it makes Alice happy then whatever, I'll do it. But I don't have to like it." I defended myself.

"See! She doesn't even appreciate it!" She whined at Alice again.

"She may not _show _it, but I can guarantee to you that she is thankful forit. She doesn't like going through the process, but the result she loves. I know it, oh and not only does she, but I know for a fact that Edward does to." Alice said with an all too knowing smirk. I blushed and turned my face away from everyone, I had forgot that there were other boys with us.

"Whatever. Let's just get back to the camp." Lauren threw her hands up walking out of our little circle we formed and towards the camp. Everyone was in the front; I hung back with Alice and Rosalie.

"Alice, is Mike _that _mad, who was he yelling at?" I asked a little scared to go back to camp.

"He's not only mad, he's so very, very jealous. Jasper was having a hard time and then when he saw Rose kiss Emmett he got all jealous. You know how Mike is jealous of you and Edward." I nodded. "Yeah, that was what made him lose control. Mike has some very powerful emotions. We kind of figured that out when he got shot down from Rosalie, about a month before you came. Every time he was within a mile of Mike, he would just break down and start bawling from the remaining embarrassment and of course, the sadness of rejection." She was giggling at the end.

"Okay, but still, who was he yelling at?" I asked once again.

"Himself, he's yelling just to yell." She answered worried.

"So, Mike is _really _jealous? What if he tries to hurt me the next time I'm with Edward?" I started to panic.

"Relax Bella; he won't be able to hurt you. Defiantly not while any of us are around." She motioned to the entire group.

"It's not me in worried about." I said quietly.

"You never are." Alice laughed halfheartedly. We walked the rest of they way in silence. It was about a half of a mile from the lake to the camp, and with all the stopping we did it will take a little longer to get there.

We finally arrived there, to see Mike yelling at a tree and punching his pillow he had duck taped up there.

"Mike, calm down." Ben said stepping forward. Mike hadn't noticed us, he was startled, but then he glanced around his eyes landed in me, he swung his head back towards Ben.

"Yeah, sure! Why don't you go make out with _your _girlfriend? I'm sure the other couples would just _love _to tag along." Mike spat with mock joy. "Oh, where is Edward? I'm sure he would love to know his girl has a guy on the side, right Ben?" He smiled evilly.

"Excuse me?!" I screamed pushing through Lauren, Tyler, and Jessica. "What the _hell _is that supposed to mean?" I yelled in Mike's face. He smiled wider and took a step back.

"It means, that Edward will know in a little while, that you've been cozying up to my friend Ben there." He nodded towards Ben who was just as appalled as Angela.

"Ben…" She said quietly.

"Angela, Mike is just jealous that everyone else has someone here, and he has no one. So he's trying to split us up. He wants everyone to hate us." Ben pleaded on his knees grasping Angela's hands between his.

"B-but B-Ben, it's true, you guys _were _all cozy." She whimpered trying to hold back tears. "You two were laughing, you guys looked great together!"

"Angie, I would _never _do that to you!" Ben and I exclaimed at the same time. However, I went first.

"You were the first real person I had met here, and you were the _only _friend who stuck with me through… through, well when Edward left. You were the _only one._ Why would I screw up a perfectly great friendship by ruining your perfect relationship and throw away my future with Edward? It doesn't make sense!" I pleaded.

"What was that?" Edward looked as if he would cry.

"Edward! Mike is trying to say that I cheated on you with Ben. Today was the only real day we actually talked! Please! Please tell Angela he's lying!" I pleaded to Edward now. He snapped his head to Mike who looked triumphant. Edward started to scowl, I saw his lips turn into a quick smile but he wiped it off quickly.

"Angela, Ben, will you please come with me and Bella? I wish to speak with all of you." Edward's velvet voice was cool and smooth. They nodded and Ben took a hold of Angela's hand, walking with us into the forest. I turned to see Alice talking to a shocked crowd of people.

* * *

**i hoped you liked it! i did, i know, its a cliff hanger, but hey! you gotta love it. anyway, i hope there wasn't to many grammatical errors, im terribly sorry if there was, i did my best. **

**Next, you can thank _XxRandomxXLove-twilight_ for Carlisle coming into play! YAY! thank you! even though i tell you almost every single time, i will never stop. ever! oh yeah, and her story is great by the way, you should read it. _PARIS_**

**thank you to everyone who reviewed! please do it again! HEY! KARMA'S OUT THERE!! **

**Cheyanne**


	16. Gantsa?

**Thank you thank you thank you thank you! TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, except for the mean people out there. **

**i'm doing my best on the spelling mistakes, but other than that, HEY! its my story, they do what i want them to do. :)**

**so heres chapter 14, i hope you like it, i really do. its ten pages. YAY! anyway, **

**oh! before the chapter starts, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me if i forgot/forget to give you credit for an idea! it's sort of hard to remember.**

**SORRY, so yeah,_ I DONT OWN TWILIGHT_, and heres the story **

* * *

Bella POV

Edward led us to our little secret hide out we'd go to when things got bad back at camp.

Angela never stopped crying, I would have expected her to keep a distance from Ben, and start yelling at me. I couldn't see any anger or sense a wanting of revenge from her. No all I could see and hear was sadness and betrayal- she was heartbroken over something that never was. Ben just kept a hold of her as she sobbed in his arms.

I felt so bad, none of this was their fault, she shouldn't have to endure this pain. Especially if they were innocent, Mike likes me, he's jealous of Edward, why must he ruin _their_ love? They deserve a perfectly unharmed relationship. Edward left me, and I'm stuck with the memory of it, but _them_, they never experienced that sort of pain, and they really shouldn't have too. But now, Mike's behavior has caused her pain and Ben's fear. His fear I could only guess is loosing Angela.

Ben reached the fallen tree and sat Angela down, Ben never let go of her.

"Bella, Ben, I believe you. I don't think we were his only target though Bella, Mike is out to get all the couples. Ben and Angela were the easiest because you two were so casually hanging out together this morning." Edward said quietly

"But how do you know that?" Ben interrupted.

"I've heard him…"he paused. "_Talking _about it, he sort of sleep talks."

"Really?" Ben and I both asked at the same time. Edward just nodded his head and continued.

"Angela they never did anything, they never would have had time anyway. All through this trip Bella's been trying to shake off that vile Newton, and never once have I left her side. So, that would have prevented her from sneaking off to someone else, plus I can tell Ben loves you just as much as I love Bella." Edward finished his little speech nodding to Ben to continue.

"Angie, please, believe me I love you and only you. Bella is cool, but she will never compare to you. Only you will make me feel the way I feel when I see you, when I kiss you, touch you, hold you, and even _smell _you." She never said anything; she just stared at her lap, silent tears running down her face. Ben kept talking to make sure she got the point.

"Angela I _love _you. YOU! If I didn't then why would I be begging you to understand? I wouldn't, I would just walk and forget about everything, but you see Angela, I love you! Why would I want anyone other than you? I don't, and I never will. Please, please believe me…" Ben had tears in his as he silently pleaded with Edward and I to help him.

I was about to try and help but Angela cut me off.

"B-Ben…" she said quietly, though she continued to keep her eyes down.

"Sweetheart? What is it?" He persisted looking up into her face. Silent tears were now flowing down each of their face. I never really liked it when guys cry, but this was…it was different, like on T.V. it seemed so fake, but this was so sweet and real. She's crying because of something that never was, and he's crying over loosing her over something that never was.

I found tears in my eyes just watching. After several long moments she finally spoke up once again. Her voice shaky and quiet.

"B-Ben, do you, do you promise?" She was on the verge of sobbing once again.

"Of course! I promise, I promise that I love you, only you. I promise that I will never love anyone _but _you. Until the day I die and even after." His voice was sweet and relieved that she was talking once again.

"Bella, do you promise?" She asked and she finally looked up.

"Uh, yeah sure. I promise to love you forever too. Of course I will love Edward also. But you get the point." I knew she what she was talking about but I decided to lighten up the mood. I worked She started laughing and shaking her head. I couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked again, of course she will always be scarred with the memory but she will get over it…eventually.

"No, no I meant do you promise that nothing happened?" She asked once again shakily.

"Yes Ang, I promise that nothing ever happened between me and Ben. I wouldn't do that to you, I would die if Edward did that to me, so I have no intention of ever doing that to him." I said softly, I crossed the distance and went to her side to give her an 'Emmett hug'.

"Bella, I think you should promise Edward too. Oh before I forget, Edward? Why weren't you all sad and weepy too?" She asked confused.

"There was no way for Bella to have ever left without me knowing. My entire family would wonder where she went and that would stir up questions. Plus, she sucks at lying." He grinned down at me. I stepped back to him and wrapped my arms around him. I never wanted to let go.

"Edward, I promise to love you forever and ever. I will love no one but you." I paused "with the exception of Angela of course." Once again laughing engulfed us. All of us were laughing and talking just basically having a great time, as friends.

* * *

**-Right as they leave, back at camp- **

Alice POV

That sneaky little rat! How dare he try to ruin untainted love? Angela and Ben never did anything to him! And yet he still continues to destroy it. That boy has major issues! We will get him back. Oh yes we _will_.

I turned to glare at Mike. He caught my eye and gave out a girlish yelp.

"Mike, if you know what is good for you, then you will leave as soon as possible. I would not want to be here if I were you. Especially if I was the one who started a war." I threatened. His eyes were as big as saucers.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked petrified. He was to scared to realize that Jasper had walked up behind him

"It means, you just messed with the wrong people. You really shouldn't attack my family like that. Plus, what has Angela and Ben ever done to you?" My wonderful husband whispered in his ear. Mike jumped about five feet in the air and took off running to the bathroom.

"Looks like he's going to need a new pair of underwear." I said giggling. I forgot to mention my vision to Jasper so I guess I'll have to announce it to everyone at the same time. I turned to the group hoping they wouldn't have very many questions.

"Is she actually cheating on him?" Came from Lauren,

"Ho-ly sh-" Tyler was saying slowly until

"Language!" Esme sang, literally.

"-Crap!" he finished just as slowly still staring at the place the two couples were just standing.

"Wait, so _Bella _and_ Ben_? That seems rather odd doesn't it." Eric said quietly.

"_Wait!_ Everybody wait." Tanya yelled, she looked around and made sure she had our attention. "Are you guys seriously thinking that what _Mad Mike _said is _true_? I've only known Bella for a little while but I can see that she only has eyes for Edward." Tanya stepped out from the crowd and continued. "She doesn't have very much self confidence, I mean she blushes when anyone gives her a compliment. In order to cheat on someone you have to think yourself worthy, you know worthy enough to be good enough for anyone…and everyone at that. So do you really think she has the guts to go behind Edwards back? Hell no!" she paused

"OH YEAH!" she started again, "Cheating requires lying, good lying at that. Haven't you guys said over and over that she is a lousy liar? You'd be able to catch when she's lying, no problem! So how the in _hell _would she be able to go behind his back if she does not possess the two things that you would need in order to do so?" She finished thoughtfully and triumphantly smiled wide as shook looked at the surprised faces of the crowd. Soon the group started to talk and whisper amongst themselves. Suddenly Tyler raised his hand, she looked at him expecting him to start talking but I think he waited for her to call on him. She stood there looking at him, until she had a weird look on her face and raised her hand to point at him.

"Yes?" She asked confused.

"Oh, me? Oh okay, umm, she wouldn't." He answered with a confident smile.

Everyone let out an exasperated sigh as they looked everywhere but at him. Like you know the movies where a kid answers a sarcastic question and everyone is like, "duh! He didn't mean actually answer it!" and they do that huffing noise. Yeah that was what this was. Tyler was the slow kid and the other people were the smarter kids in the gym class.

"Tyler," she sighed, "it was an emblematic question…" She said hopelessly.

"Oh. But I was right though, right?" He sounded upset. She nodded her head and his smile was back up on his face in no time.

"Okay, so Bella _isn't _cheating on Edward?" Lauren asked slowly.

"No, she's not, and nor Ben on Angela. Now, what are we going to do about this Mike problem?" I spoke to the group for the first time. Everyone snapped their heads in my direction, startled by my presence.

"We could mess with him,-" _Rosalie…_

"We could beat him up-" _Emmett…_

"We could tie him to a tree again-" _Eric AND Tyler at the same time…_

"We could play along-" _Jessica… not bad,_

"Or!" Jessica shouted right over her last suggestion. "It could be like the boy who cried wolf, only there will be a wolf every time but no one will believe him because we think he's just jealous even though we know that what he's saying is true but it's all a set up, you know like, it's what we want him to see. it will drive him crazy!" She started jumping up and down at the last part. Jasper started to rock back and forth on his feet swaying his hands the opposite direction.

Each suggestion got cut off by another one, but the one I liked best was the last one.

"_That_. Is not a bad idea." Emmett praised while stroking his invisible beard. "Nice job Jessica, I couldn't have came up with a better plan!" he continued. Rosalie threw him a dirty look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, but if we have people flirting with someone other than there girlfriend or boyfriend, then you must stick to that person. Like Tyler, don't flirt with Jessica then ten minutes later, go flirt with Rosalie. This has to seem _real_." I stated.

"Got it!" Tyler started to trudge away to now where in particular, I think he just want to feel like he was on a mission.

"Uh, Tyler, where are you going? We're not done yet you bonehead!" Jessica laughed, Tyler turned back, and his face was a tint pinker than before.

"Oh, uh, right. Sorry, I got all caught up I guess." He mumbled as he took his place next to Lauren.

"Wait; is this only for the trip, or what? Because what are we going to do when we get back home?" Emmett asked hopeful.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Your right, we need something for that part… Anyone have any suggestions?" I said evilly.

"We could set him up on a blind date with a friend of mine from Paris. We could tell her about everything he's done and have her make the date a living hell for him. We could video tape it and such." Tanya suggested.

"Or we could have him arrested for crimes 'he' committed. They wont be big, just small 2 days in jail sort of crimes?" Rosalie suggested. This earned her a look of 'you're a genius' and a huge kiss from Emmett.

"Rose, I don't think that's such a good idea…" Esme worried.

"Well wait a minute honey, maybe if they did something else that would get Mike in trouble with some type of authority, like maybe the school." Carlisle suggested.

"Guys! Mad Mike is coming! Shhh. Act cool, act cool!" Eric said even though he was the only one freaking out. We all laughed at his attempt to be 'cool'; he sat back in his chair, both his legs were apart, his head was tilted upwards so he looked down his nose at us, his hand rested right on his crotch. "So what are going to do this summer Emmett?" Eric covered easily. We all laughed, his voice didn't match his 'gansta' look.

"Oh, well, I'm going to marry this beauty and go on our honeymoon, then get ready to go to college." Emmett easily answered.

"Really? Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Tanya asked Rosalie.

"You didn't already ask? I thought I told you when you ambushed me with all the 'I don't believe you' questions." My blonde sister answered.

"Well, how was I supposed to know you were telling the truth? It's not everyday you see a beautiful girl marrying her adoptive brother, or cousin…" Tanya replied somewhat confused.

"Well, yeah, we are a weird family. So, anyway, we haven't exactly settled on a place yet but we were thinking somewhere in the south." Emmett quickly changed the subject from the French girl hitting on his fiancé back to the wedding and honeymoon.

"Oh, they say Costa Rica is a great place to be in the summer. The water is beautiful there." Tyler put in.

Mike had finally came over and sat down in one of the empty chairs. He glanced at Eric and gave him a weird indescribable look. It was a cross between amusement and pity and I think fear? I'm not sure why he would be scared…

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, just about what each of us is doing this summer. I just asked Emmett what he was doing. He said he was going to the south for his honeymoon with Rosalie." Eric spoke up. He finally dropped his pose and joined the conversation as the regular, normal Eric Yorkie we all know and get run over by. Yep, that Eric.

"What took you so long? We saw you come out a while ago." Tyler asked

"Oh nothing much, I was just thinking about later today. Do you have anything else planned for today Alice?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope. Well wait, actually yes, we will have the same teams we had during the tug-a-war match. But I'm not telling you what we will be playing." I said sneakily "oh, and Edward and I wont be playing this time. So that means Eric and Tanya will take our places. Tanya takes Edwards spot while Eric takes my spot. Sound good?" I added raising my eyebrows challenging them to oppose me. They both nodded enthusiastically.

"Excellent." I said blocking my mind. Knowing my brother he would 'hear' what the game is from my thoughts. Edward is really going to hate me for choosing the game, but I think it'll be great for everyone.

"Uh, why aren't you and Edward playing? The teams will still be even." Jessica spoke for the first time.

"What will I not be playing?" my brother's surprised voice came from behind me. I turned to see Ben hand in hand with Angela while tripping over the vines as he came out of the forest last.

"A game my dear brother. I see everyone made up?" I expected nothing less. Considering I had already seen that they would walk out all happy like nothing happened. I saw the smiles on their faces, but as soon as Angela's eyes fell on Mike her face quickly turned into a mask of hatred. I heard Jasper growl quietly beside me.

"Calm down Jasper…" I said quietly rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Without any words Angela broke away from Ben and ran full speed ahead at Mike. He didn't realize what was going on because he was busy avoiding them. But just as Angela reached Mike, all we heard was a very loud crunching noise. We all gasped.

"You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" She screamed in his face. Mike stood up and put his hand up ready to back hand her. But Rosalie got there first, she shoved Angela out of the way and grabbed Mike's wrist bending it back making his scream out in pain.

"What the hell!" he yelled once she let go.

"You will never _ever _put one hand on any girl while I am around. And if they ever tell me that you do while I was not there you _will _get a visit from…yours truly." She whispered in his ear. Her voice made my spiky hair almost stand on end. Of course the rest of the group didn't look frightened at all, only us with super human hearing heard what she said. No the group just look out right pissed off.

"Do you understand?" She said aloud for everyone to hear her. Mike nodded and sank into his seat. He looked apologetically at Angela then to Ben. Ben didn't notice, he was examining her hand. Esme whispered to Carlisle who got up and walked over to her and started poking and prodding at her hand.

"Michael Newton, were you about to hit that poor girl?" Esme asked appalled.

"It was just a reflex, I'm sorry, I didn't even think, I just felt her hit me and then I just got so angry. I'm sorry, truly I am." He looked so guilt ridden but I couldn't be sure, this boy was a great actor. I looked at Jasper; he nodded his head and sat down.

"Well, okay, whatever. Just don't _ever _lay your hands on any girl, ever. Because see, Rose and I don't take to kindly to that type of behavior, oh and I should mention neither do the Cullen men. Got it cockroach?" I said as I smiled darkly. He nodded his head feverishly and continued to avoid everyone's gaze.

"Oh yeah, Ang, did you get that cockroach line from Hermione in Harry Potter?" Jessica asked. Angela smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Yeah, I thought it described him perfectly, and I just watched that movie about two days before we left. The kids I baby sit love that movie." She smiled shyly again.

"So do I!" Eric shouted delighted. Everyone turned their heads to give him the 'Really? I wouldn't have guessed' look. He just closed his mouth, cleared his throat and looked down.

Edward and Bella never got a chance to sit down with all the commotion; he crossed the circle and sat down with Bella on his lap. He looked directly at me glanced at Mike then back to me and winked with and evil smile. I looked over at Mike who looked like he was trying to kill Edward with his eyes. It was hilarious.

"_oh, Edward, we have decided to play along." _I told him mentally. He pondered what I had 'said' to him, and then I replayed the whole scene that happened as he was off talking to Ben and Angela. He smiled evilly once again and nodded his head once. I saw him lean forward and whisper to Bella.

As I was giving the details to Edward the rest of the group had seen the reaction Edward got from Mike so all the guys pulled their girlfriends on their laps; I climbed on Jaspers lap and grabbed his hand. Eric just moved one seat over so he sat on Tanya's left and Jessica did the same except she was on Tanya's right. Mike at all of us and looked as if he was going to explode.

I rubbed Jasper's hand to calm him down a bit, Mike must be so mad. I looked in Jasper's eyes, they were pitch black. I gave him a kiss which he gladly accepted. I deepened the kiss so he would hopefully calm down even more and forget about everything else. I heard my dear brother clear his throat. Jasper pulled away and wiped the lip gloss from his lips and smiled.

"Okay, why don't you tell us what I'm exempt from?" Edward requested. I smiled uncertainly at him. He sighed dramatically.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I held down the smile that was threatening to escape on to my lips.

"Indeed I do, now spit it out Alice, what will we be playing and why I won't get to play." He sighed once again.

"Okay, okay, we will be playing charades." I tried to keep the smile off my face but I just couldn't, it was way too hard, especially when Edward's face turned into one of horror.

"Alice! Why! You know I can't stand that game!" He yelled as he stood up dropping Bella to the ground.

"Ouch! Edward what is wrong with you, you wont even be playing." She shouted confused and hurt from the fall. He looked down and scrambled to help her up.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry. It's just," He turned to me, "Alice, you know I hate that game!" He whined. Bella pushed him down in his seat so she could have her spot back.

"Edward, calm down, it won't be that…" Stupid interrupting visions.

"_Well Alice, this was way faster than the ones at home, but still I don't like this game, they never get anything right." Edward whispered in my ear as the winning team celebrated. _

"_Yes, that because Jasper and Emmett didn't fight…as much." I replied. We both snickered and went to join in on the celebrating._

"Alice? Alice!" Tanya, Jessica, and Angela shouted at the same time, same pitch, and with the same alarm.

"I okay, I'm good. Sorry I black out sometimes. Didn't mean to scare you. Sorry. Anyway, yeah Edward it won't be that bad. I mean it'll probably be faster than the ones at home." I smirked. He hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, but what will _we_ be doing?" He asked still looking down.

"_We_ my dear brother will be the captains of the teams, but we will not be playing. We will make sure they are following the rules." I stared at Emmett who was in the middle of an argument with the man beneath me; we haven't even started the game yet! "And make sure the person giving the clues doesn't give out to much, we will keep the players in check, and we will keep score. You know all that jazz." I finished I expected Jasper to snap to attention at the unintentional mention of his name, but he was still all caught up in his speech to Emmett.

"Jasper!" I chirped. This was really annoying, and frustrating. Why does he and Emmett always have to fight, I mean cant they at least wait until I'm not sandwiched between them?

"Huh? OH! Sorry Alice." And with that all the feelings of frustration and being annoyed vanished.

"Thank you sweetheart. And could you possibly not fight with Emmett while I'm between you too?" I asked nicely.

"Ah, but Alice where's the fun in that?" Emmett playfully whined. I gave him a sarcastic smile and went on with what I was saying.

"Okay, so the same teams," I jumped up. "Follow me please." I said just like last time.

* * *

**So there, that was the chapter, sorry for the mistakes (spelling of course) but when i right something and its the wrong word, spell check doesn't always pick that up, and every time i read it i find mistakes, but you understand that if i kept doing that then this chapter wouldn't be out right now. **

**Thank you for reading, now go review! yeah, hit that periwinkle button ! WOOH, i love you all!!**

**OH! and thank you to _Bloodsinger95_ for the inspiration for the Operation Lets Make Mike Explode idea. very good. thank you**

**- Cheyanne (reviews updates) :))**


	17. Jasela and Edya?

**I am sooooo sorry about the long wait, i've just been EXTREAMLY lazy, and recently i've been caught up with 2 new obessions. YES 2! Robin hood and William Moseley :)**

**mmmmmmm, ok enough! uh sorry about the wait, i dont own twilight, and heres the next chapter LOVE YOU GUYS!! **

* * *

Bella POV

As I watched Alice jump up and ask us to follow her I couldn't help but ask Edward why he hates charades. Honestly the game isn't that bad, I've played once or twice with Renee and Phil, and it was very entertaining.

"Bella, the people who are playing are thinking all different things, not only are they yelling out there answers but they are mentally shouting them out too. It usually takes people a while to guess it right, and it's no fun when you already know the answer." Edward explained to me.

"Oh, right, because you read minds so, the person who is the acting person or whatever is already thinking of the answer. You hear it and that just ruins it for you, and the fact that everyone keeps yelling out the wrong thing doesn't help either. So you have to sit there listening to them yelling and shouting and knowing there's not a thing you could do about it. Well except say the answer yourself, but that wouldn't be fun for anyone else. Right? Well it wouldn't be much fun for me either..." I rambled on, forgetting that Edward could hear me.

He looked at me oddly before giving me a swift kiss, "Exactly." He whispered while smiling his unbelievably gorgeous smile. I took a big breath when I remembered to breath. Edward's smile turned into a huge grin, he kissed my cheek. I was about to run into Mike and Jessica but Edward pulled me back just in time.

"Careful love." He whispered as he held me tight against his chest.

"Thanks." I breathed. "Why did we stop?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to disturb anything and get yelled at by someone.

"Emmett and Jasper have started early." He mumbled mostly to himself. I turned in his arms and looked up to see his face twisted with amusement.

"What do you mean?" I asked wearily. I knew Emmett and Jasper have a rivalry when it comes to games; I just hoped they wouldn't start a brawl in front of everyone. Edward was about to answer but he got cut off by a scream.

"You Imbeciles!" I heard a high pitch squeal that belonged to none other than Rosalie. From that point everything seemed to stop, our breathing, our thoughts, the wind, the merry chirping from the birds, all sings of life. "This." Her words were loud enough for me to hear (I was behind everyone) but still composed. "Was. My favorite. SHIRT!" She screamed the last word making everyone flinch and jump back in surprise. I couldn't see what was happening but I guessed that Emmett and Jaspers quarrel caused something bad to get on Rosalie's shirt. I am so glad I am behind everyone. I hugged on to Edward, hoping she wouldn't throw everyone to china like my daydream I had; although that would be funny.

"It's okay; she's just a bit upset." Edward soothed. I knew I shouldn't be scared, but hey! It's Rosalie we're talking about.

"I know, it's just a little frightening when she screams like that. What are they doing?" I asked; I could hear Emmett pleading with Rose.

"Jasper and Emmett are being forced to take off their clothes." He answered trying not to laugh.

"What? Oh, wow, I hope they keep their underwear on, I'd rather not see your brothers naked." Just as I said that I pictured Emmett and Jasper fighting naked.

"Ah!" I yelped in surprise. Edward looked down at me alarmed.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and started to fake cry, I probably shouldn't have though, considering Edward was already nervous. "Bella! What's wrong?!" He insisted urgently.

I just closed my eyes and whispered "Nothing, it's just, I sort of pictured them fighting…naked." He wouldn't have heard the last word if he didn't have super hearing. I opened my eyes to see his expression, I had expected him to be a little angry but he surprised when I heard him laughing! I started glaring at him, I caught his attention and the sound that was his laughing stopped immediately.

"Edward! That's not funny, that is seriously traumatizing!" I whispered angrily.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella." He said as he hugged me to his chest once more. "I'm sorry your imagination got away from you. No one should ever see that…or imagine that. Are you alright or do you think your too traumatized?" he asked smiling. I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, I'll definitely be scared for life but I think I'll live, I mean I already am crazy!" I said. He smiled and released his hold on me; I turned to see everyone walking once again. About five minutes of constant silence we finally stopped again but we were at two picnic tables. I was about to walk over but Edward stopped me and pulled me back.

"Don't forget, we want to make Mike jealous, so flirt with Jasper but only around Mike, and don't make it to obvious." He whispered in my ear. He gave me a kiss and walked over to Alice. It was a bit uncomfortable to flirt with my best friend's husband and my fiancée's brother, who by the way was naked. I shuddered and walked over to my group. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mike watching at me, so I made it seem like I was going to sit by him, but I passed him and sat by Jasper. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw he still had his boxers on. This couldn't get any more uncomfortable. I looked at Alice who was staring at me and wriggling her eyebrows up and down. Yes, yes it could. I thought embarrassed. I looked at Jasper who was trying to hide a smirk but failing miserably. Just as Mike was 

turning around I smashed myself to Jasper, when Mike saw I quickly pulled myself away and thought of the most embarrassing thing, I blushed and looked away; acting as if we were almost 'caught.'

**(A/N: if that doesn't make sense ask me in a review, I'll answer the best I can ********)**

Mike turned back with a look of disbelief. At that moment I realized I had pushed myself against my soon-to-be half-naked brother. My blush deepened causing Jasper to scoot away. I mumbled an apology,

"It's ok Bells. I'm fine, just stop getting embarrassed." He teased.

"Oh! No problem! It's not like I've tried that at all." My voice was drenched in sarcasm. "Oh, and don't worry, Emmett and I will give that show." He whispered slyly. I looked at him curiously, "what show?" I asked quietly. He was trying to hide the smile that had crept it's way on to his face.

"You know, your little fantasy about me and Emmett fighting…naked." Jaspers smile as big as big as my blush was deep. Mike turned around clearly not trying to hide that he had been eavesdropping.

"Jasper!" I squealed. Everyone turned to look at me, Emmett was holding his sides from laughing, and Edward was covering his mouth with his hand. Jasper smirked and turned to face the front where Alice had started talking. I looked straight ignoring everyone, they hadn't heard anything before my little squeal, well no one but the Cullen's and Mike that is. Mike never turned around; he just sat there staring at me with disbelief_, Oh crap! He thinks it's true. Great job Jasper!_ I looked down and stared at Mike right in the eyes and cocked my head to the right and raised my eyebrows. He turned back around to face the front. I sighed and tried to listen to what Alice was saying.

"Okay, so I will draw a name out of a hat. That person will go first, they will draw there subject out of this hat" she held up a cat-in-the- hat, hat. "And then the person who guesses correctly wins the point for there team and gets to go next. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, so the topics are basically anything in this life. You can use these things here" she pointed to a huge table full of props. "And you can draw on this pad thing, "she motioned towards a huge pad of paper on an easel type thing with a permanent marker clipped to the top. "You can't write words and math signs, that is to easy, but you can draw things and math signs. Do you get it?" we all nodded once again.

"What's the prize?" _there just HAS to be a prize. Stupid Mike, keep your annoying trap shut!_

Edward turned to him and smiled. "The same prize that we've been using. A kiss from any girl-or boy of your choosing." He announced, I held my breathe waiting for the catch. Edward glanced at me but never continued, _he left it completely open! How could he do that?!_ Jasper glanced at Edward who glanced at me one last time before smiling evilly. "Of course, it has to be someone from the opposite team." He finally finished, I let out my breath that I had been holding for quite some time.

_Ohhh, that evil vampire! He will get it, if we win I WILL NOT kiss him…! At first. Oh crap! Wait, never mind, it's a good thing he can't read my mind.  
_  
"Okay! Can we please just start?!" Emmett nearly screamed in eagerness. Everyone turned around to see who had made that ungodly sound. "What?! I can't wait to see Bella make a fool of her self!" he half yelled. I glared at him and Edward walked over smacked him on the back of his head. I gave Emmett a very immature smug smile. of course Emmett returned the immature-ness and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Ok! Enough of the childish-ness. Let's play!" Alice yelled. She stuck her hand in the hat and pulled out a name.

"Jasper!" she squealed. He stood up, pushed his way past Mike and walked up to Edward who held the hat out at arms length like it had a deadly disease or something. Jasper reached in, the hat was half way up his bicep. He extracted his hand and read the paper. He studied the paper for about 2 seconds before nodding and handing it to Edward.

"Okay, so the first person to guess!" Alice said. Jasper held up 1 finger, okay, one word. He held his arms up above his head and started swaying like a tree in the wind would.

"Octopus!" Lauren shouted.

"Worm!.. Thing…" Tyler shouted.

"String!" Mike yelled. _String! Are you serious?_ I looked at Edward who was pinching the bride of his nose and shaking his head with his eyes closed.

Jasper shook his head at all of them and proceeded to sway, _He looked like a tree, wait! a tree!  
_"A tree!" I half asked half shouted. "YES!" he shouted in response and started dancing. "Okay!" Alice interrupted his hideous dancing and put a tally mark under the side that said _Beauties_, I noticed the other side said _Geeks_. _When did we get names?_ Mike noticed also and decided to comment.

"Hey Eric, I think you and Tanya should switch sides." They both didn't understand what he meant until they followed his gaze. Eric looked hurt and Tanya looked like she would kill Mike.

"Your one to talk Mike!" Jessica laughed. Emmett cracked up causing Jasper to laugh which caused us to laugh even more than we already were. After a while it wasn't funny but we were still laughing, "Jasper" I squeaked trying to catch my breath. Jasper glanced around and immediately we were all sober. Edward cleared his throat, "Bella, your turn." I was about to stand up but Tanya interrupted me.

"Hold on! Mike Newton! You disgusting little pig, if I was interested in guys I would pick Eric over you any day! Who wants an arrogant slimy jerk like you?! Eric is WAY nicer than you, he is even funny! Your 

remarks are just plain stupid and rude!" She yelled. Mike just looked shocked. He opened his mouth then closed it several times. Finally after a few seconds of that he mumbled an apology.

"Don't apologize to ME! Apologize to Eric!" she demanded. Mike turned to Eric who was sitting right next to him and started muttering his apology.

"Just shut up Mike. Can we get on with the game now? Bella," Eric turned to me with a polite smile, "I believe it's your turn." He held out his hand to help me down from the table bench, I was sitting on the table and my feet were resting on the bench below it. I took his hand to be nice, It would be a little mean not to since what Mike had just said. I walked up in front of everyone and stuck my hand into the hat; it went all the way up to my shoulder. My arms were shorter than Jaspers. I could feel all the different pieces of paper, there must be at least a hundred in there.

I pulled out a small piece of paper and read it silently to myself. I looked at Alice who just smiled innocently. I gave it to Edward and shrugged. I heaved a sigh and walked over to the table and grabbed some pillows. I held up two fingers, here we go…

* * *

Mike POV

_Two words, okay Mikey you can do this. Your smart, here we go._ I thought to myself as I watch Bella cradle something invisible in her arms.

"Cradle!" I yelled, she shook her head and started throwing that something up in the air.

"Potatoes!" Tyler yelled, everyone stopped and stared at him. That was random. Bella shook her head again, she stopped and walked over to the table grabbing a blanket and balling it up in her arms. She threw it over her shoulder and started patting it. She was bouncing up and down on her heels. I couldn't think of anything, so I just sat there thinking while everyone else started shouting out things.

Finally Esme yelled something out, "Baby!" Bella inclined her head towards her but not giving her the 'yes that's it' look. Bella spread the blanket out on the ground and set the pillows down. She sat down in the middle leaning against the pillows, but she wasn't facing us, we was facing east as we were facing north. She put her arms on her legs and started breathing all weird. It was like hee, hee, whoo, whoo.  
_What on gods green earth would make that kind of action?! _

"Breathing!" I yelled lamely

"Baby Birth!" Esme shouted.

"Child birth!" Rosalie shouted toward her mother with a triumphant smile. We all looked at one another then about ten seconds later the silence was broken.

"Tyler!" Tyler yelled happily. We all turned to him and started laughing.

"W - Where did that come from?" Tanya struggled to say after she pulled her self together.

Tyler smiled sheepishly and gave a nervous giggle. "Sorry, I got a little caught up." He gave a short laugh and turned to look at Bella who was holding on to Edward for support. I felt jealousy searing all throughout my body.

_She was just flirting with Jasper and she has the nerve to hang all over the Greek god! It's bad enough that I don't get anyone and she gets two gorgeous men! Oh holy frick on a stick! I can't believe what I'm thinking…  
_  
"AH!!" I screamed my very manly scream which pulled me out of my mental ranting. Now it was my turn to have everyone turn and stare at me then start laughing. "Uh. Sorry, I thought I saw a spider." I lied casually but they were still laughing so I cleared my throat. "Rosalie, it's your turn." I offered her my hand to help her around the table but she just ignored me and walked up to where Bella was once standing. I never noticed Bella walk back but I turned around and saw her leaning on Jasper while staring up at the underside of the trees. _The nerve of her, AND IN FRONT OF CULLEN! _at that thought I swiveled around to see him glancing, frequently I might add, at none other than _TANYA! _What is wrong with this couple?!

* * *

**did you like it? huh? huh? review and tell me! i love ROBIN HOOD!! and WILLIAM MOSELEY!! and my best friend! (kristie!) okay, eeeeeeeeeeeeek! i love them mmmmmm. im sorry it's just im a sucker for british accents, HELL! ANY ACCENT!!  
**

**sorry about that, just having a emotional overload, i'll be fine, hopefully i'll be writing faster. REVIEW!! please? i WANT at least fifteen review for this chapter :) if not then sorry, next chapter wont be out until after next wednesday. so REVIEW!! :) **

**-Cheyanne (loves Robin and William) **


	18. Mike goes pink!

**THANK YOU! i got more reviews than i expected. this Chapter is a very short one; well compared to all my others, it is. ANyway, im having trouble wirting the next one, and i was thinking, i'll write it in two pieces this would be part one and as soon as im finished with part two, i will post them both at the same time, but seeing as part two is taking some time to write i dont want to keep you all waiting, so i've decided to post this one even though it's short and i'll finish chapter 17 as quick as i possibly can. :)  
**

**thanks for the reviews, your all awesome, i dont own twilight. but i do love it :) ENJOY THE...erm...short... CHAPTER :) **

* * *

M POV

_Wait, if Bella likes Jasper and Edward likes Tanya then…wait! Noooo, Tanya likes girls and Jasper is with Amy. They KNOW that too, why would they do all this?! Isn't Ally her best friend? Unless…….They are doing... this to…? Oh! Tosubtlyshowustheydon'twanteachotheranymore!_

_Yes! I finally have a chance! Swweeeet. _As I was in my head having a conversation with myself I had totally forgot about the game, it was now Tyler's turn. _Wait, what?! How is his turn? He's a total dunce!_

I felt as if someone was staring at me and my eyes naturally went to Edward. For some strange reason he was staring at me like I was an idiot. _Stop staring at me before I come over there and kick your ass!_ He turned his head away from me, smirking. _Whoa, did I say that out loud??_ I shook my head and turned my attention to Tyler who was doing some very compromising positions; it looked like he was stretching. From this angle he looked like an upside down 'V', his feet planted firmly on the ground and his hands were mirroring them; his butt was up in the air and his nose was about two inches from the forest floor. Slowly he took his hand and reached up behind him. _Stretching…_ _hey, that looks like what my mom does in the morning…what is it called? Yogurt? No…yo…yoDA, yoGA! _I stood up

"Yoga!" I shouted, very loudly I might add, everyone who sat around me jumped and everyone else turned to me in shock. Emmett looked at me and smirked,

"And how do you now that one was yoga?" He asked continuing to smirk. I felt a hot sensation running from the back of my neck to my cheeks. "Well?" he persisted, I glanced to see everyone's expressions, and they were expecting me to answer. I gave a huge drawn out sigh before I answered.

"Mymomdoesiteverymorninginthelivingroom, Ihavetohelphersometimes!" I shouted in a rush. Everyone -save the Cullen's- just looked at me confused.

"Repeat?" Tanya asked sweetly with a deadly smile on her angelic face.

"I said." I started reluctantly, "that my mom. Does it, every morning, and I have to help her. SOMETIMES!" I shouted out the last word, just to make it clear that it wasn't every day I had to. Just as I suspected they all started cracking up. "It's not that funny! Loads of people do it!" I shouted at them as I got more embarrassed with each laugh. After about a minute every ones laughing high had subsided and they came back down to mother earth. I glared at all of them before stalking off toward the hat Edward was holding out. I stared at him for a couple seconds, is eyes were…_beautiful! What the hell? Mike! Get a hold of yourself man, stick your arm in and grab!_ Edward gave me a cheeky smile and nodded toward the hat in that was in his outstretched hands. I had enough control of myself to weakly glare at him before shoving my hand in and pulling out a piece of paper. As soon as I read it my eyes went huge, my breathe caught in my throat and my face turned red once again. _Crap._ I thought as I handed the little piece of paper to Cullen who opened it and read it. Of course he laughed no surprise there.

I really didn't want to act it out so maybe I could just write it out. I leaned in closer to him, "can I use the paper for this one?" he smiled and shook his head. I let out an aggravated sigh and stomped off to the table of props. I stood there for a while; I couldn't find anything. Well actually I did find this plastic circle thing with a hole in the middle and a pink sheet. _I guess I could put that on me and drape this pink sheet over it…_ I grabbed the clear plastic circle thing, it looked like one of those cones you put on your dog after it just got surgery or something. There was a slit in it so I pulled the two ends apart and slid my hips in through that. _This is so embarrassing. _I turned to Queen Alyssa, "is it okay if I cut a hole in this?" I asked holding up the pink sheet. She smiled and nodded, I walked back over to the table, it was difficult and uncomfortable; the plastic was sort of cutting into hip bones. I finally reached the table; I could here little snickers here and there coming from behind me. I rolled my eyes and picked up a knife because I couldn't find any scissors. Anyway, I held up the sheet and cut a hole in the center, I put the piece I had cut out on the table and slipped the sheet over my head. When I looked down I saw that it was way big and hung all the way down to the ground, This made me look like some princess from fairy land, but it was really funny, so I allowed myself to laugh along with everyone else, that was until Tyler opened his stupid mouth.

"Nice dress Mike, where's your frog? You need a prince." He laughed. I gave him a sarcastic smile and turned around so my back was facing them. I had started to pull up the sheet in the front but only to the edge of the plastic part. I stuck my right hand between me and the plastic opening, which caused a few whistles from the guys, I rolled my eyes as my left hand gave the bundled up sheet to my right hand, I pulled the sheet up through the gap and over the plastic so it hung about an inch over the edge. I did the same thing for the back. So basically the sheet got wrapped around the plastic dome thing as I was wearing it. My arms were kinda scraped up because the plastic edge. I turned around to face my audience. They were laughing once again I sighed heavily. _Great. Just great. Well here it goes. _

I started prancing around putting my hands above my head to form an _elegant _circle as I lifted my right leg up behind me and leaped off my left leg and into the air landing on my right foot with my left foot in the air behind me. In all the ten seconds I was up there I heard: Princess, fairy, dancer, and various others that weren't even close but Emmett's was the correct answer.

"Ballerina!" He called out as He stood up, He rushed over to me and grabbed my arms from over my head and held them against my sides. "Mike, stop. Get out of that contraption and sit down." I gave him a grateful smile and hurried to get out of the pink sheet thing and sat down as everyone laughed at me. I ignored them and kept my attention on the ground. I watched him walk up and stick his hand in the hat for the first time. I looked at my watch which read 6:45PM. _Great, just great…_

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. it was fun to write, it was less funny than my others because it's in Mike's POV and he's being humiliated. jsut picture Mike in a ballerina costume, that helped me. :) **

**sorry if this one disappointed you. i'm really sorry. **


	19. BENNETT!

**I AM SO SORRY this is really late. but i had a MINOR case of Writers block, which realllly sucks! so im so so so so sorry. oh, and dont hate me but my next chapter wont be out until PROBABLY the 23rd. i HAVE HAVE HAAAVE to finish my summer project and my birthday is tuesday, the 15th. **

**anyway, i'm so sorry, thanks to all who reviewed and have stuck with me this long. im thinking this story will probably be over in the next five chapters. hopefully. i'm sorry, and enjoy! don't forget to review!!**

i dont own anything Twilight or any other movies/music in this chapter

* * *

BPOV

As I remained in my awkward seat, you know the one next to jasper, I saw Emmett run up in black boxers. The contrast made him seem paler, even though there was minimal lighting. He ran up there to help Mike, I have no idea why, maybe he was tired of sitting there watching him make a fool out of him self; I know I did. Even though it was really funny, I hated to see anyone make a fool out of themselves, for me, I get embarrassed for the person; I know it sounds stupid but I can't help it. Alice got up and went to talk to Edward. I don't think he was paying much attention because he just stood there nodding and looking very bored. She turned to face all of us,

"Okay, so the next three people to come up here will be doing it on music and movies. So that would be Emmett, and the person who guesses right, then the person to guess right to _that_ person, got it? good." She walked over to the chair she was sitting in and stared at Emmett. _This should be entertaining._ Emmett stuck his hand in the hat and pulled out a tiny piece of paper. I saw him close his eyes start to shake his head, and smile. _Well, that's weird, I wonder what he got._

Suddenly Emmett walked over to Alice showing her the paper. She nodded smiling, then Emmett stepped forward towards the drawing board, he was drawing a bed, it was amazing; I mean it was just a bed but it was like he has been drawing over and over, everyday for ten years! It had pillows, and blankets, it even had a pattern on the sheets! _Seriously, is there NOTHING this family can't do! _I felt a pang of jealousy and before I could squash it Jasper had already felt it. Jasper lightly nudged my side; I looked up and gave him a sheepish smile. Then I felt the need to look back at Emmett's drawing thinking my mind was playing tricks on me.

"It's okay Bella, besides; he was already great at art before he was turned." He whispered in my ear, which caused me to shiver. But it wasn't the shiver Edward would cause from being close, no; this one was actually from the coldness of Jaspers breath, Mike turned around right as I closed my eyes and smiled imagining it was Edward who had been whispering in my ear. When I opened my eyes I saw Mike staring at me with an open mouth, I mouthed the word 'what' he shook his head and turned back around. I shrugged and looked back to Emmett.

"How do you know that?" I asked Jasper somewhat sadder now that Emmett has made an entire bed frame that looked like real carved wood. "He gave Rosalie a painting of herself on there first date after the changing, it was one of the things he remembers, his love for art, it's hanging in their bedroom above their bed." I finally looked at him, giving myself an excuse for looking away from the drawing, it was like it was holding my gaze there, every second I stared at it the more I felt inferior to Emmett; well more than usual anyway. Jasper was smiling, "really?" I whispered. He just nodded and kept smiling. I reluctantly looked back to the drawing which was complete.

The drawing had an arrow pointing under the bed. I looked around to see if anyone had given up or was still thinking. Rosalie was concentrated on the drawing, Mike was staring up at the trees, Carlisle was staring off into space with the look that Edward and Alice sometime's get; like their trying to work out a difficult math problem. So he's working it out, Ben, Angela, and Jessica had the same look, Tanya was looking at her phone and shaking her head. _Don't let Alice see you, she'll make us restart if you're not paying 100 percent of your attention. _She finally stopped and ran her hands through her hair while rocking back and forth.

Emmett was looking at his team and repeatedly hitting the arrow with the pencil. Like if he did that enough the answer would pop into their heads. He kept making his hands go all over the place; he held his right hand out and made his left hand go under that one.

"Under!" Rosalie yelled. Emmett nodded his head sadly while shooting daggers at his team as Rosalie jumped up and down. Then Emmett walked over to the table and grabbed a globe. He held it up above his head and gestured toward it.

"Globe!"

"World!"

"Cheater!"

I heard all three at the same time. Ben and Eric yelled Globe, Rosalie, Jessica, and Esme yelled World, and of course Jasper of all people would call him a cheater.

"You're cheating! Alice he's a cheater! Make him stop, he can't do this!"

"No I'm not! _You're_ just jealous that I look better in tighty whity's than you do in your boxers!" Emmett shouted.

Jasper stood up, "Emmett your not even wearing tighty whity's, and that has nothing to do with this!" he shrieked, literally.

"_So! _I still look better, right girls?!" He looked back at all the girls, they opened there mouths to say something but Rosalie gave them each a special glare. I just sat there completely quiet looking to Edward to make them stop. But he was just sitting there and trying to hide his smile with no luck. I looked to Alice but she didn't do anything either.

"Emmett! You're such a baby! You never play a game without cheating!" Jasper yelled in pure frustration.

"_I'M_ a baby, you don't see _me _crying over some game do you? No! _You're_ just jealous that I'm better than you!" Emmett shouted back while crossing his arms over his chest.

Jasper shook his head while laughing. "Enough with the _'your jealous'_, and_ 'I'm better than you'_ crap! Emmett, play right or I'm gonna beat the sh-""language!" "Crap outta you!" I heard everyone go 'ooooo.' I still remained quiet. "Boys calm down!" Emse said calmly. It startled me; that was the first time she spoke this entire time, well during the fight at least.

"No mom! He thinks he can take me, so be it. Come on jasper. Show me what you got!" Emmett laughed, Jasper jumped from the table to the middle of the circle where Emmett was. Everything was silent; It was like a Mexican stand off. Emmett staring at Jasper, Jasper staring at Emmett, me glancing nervously between the two then at Edward and then Esme, While Edward was looking from them to Carlisle to Alice to me and back to them, And Alice was staring at Jasper while Rosalie stared at Emmett and everyone had their eyes fixed on Emmett and jasper.

_Oh no, no, no this CANNOT be happening! I thought Jasper was joking!! Well at least they both have their underwear on._

"Emmett!, Jasper!" Carlisle yelled at the same time Esme yelled

"Jasper! Emmett!" _Well that was confusing_

They both stopped staring at each other to look at their parents and frown.

"But mom." Emmett whined.

"Wwhhhhyyy." Jasper matching Emmett's whiney tone.

"Enough! Both of you." Carlisle started. "Alice has planned this great day-" Lauren snorted, which she then received a glare from Jasper and Alice. That wiped the smirk off her face for sure. Carlisle cleared his throat and continued. "For us to bond. So far there has been no bonding going on! Just fights from one group to another! What is wrong with all of you! And I'm NOT just talking about my kids," he scanned the crowed of people. "Will you people just stop bickering and _at least _make the most of this spring break?! I mean It might not be 'cool' to have adults here-" Mike's turn to snort, which caused all the Cullen's to glare at him in return. "But we haven't said no to anything you've wanted to do this entire time. _Besides_ this fight and I have the right to do that anyway, considering they _are _my sons. Now any two of you children who are _not_ my son or daughter then you may go right ahead, but I'm pretty sure someone else will stop you." He glanced at Edward and Emmett. "So just stop fighting, enjoy this break and try to be nice to each other! Wait, I just realized, why _are _you guys here?" He asked.

Mike snorted for the second time. "Its spring break, usually people do stuff at that time; like go camping." He said as if he were talking to a mentally challenged person. I felt disgusted, I couldn't believe he would talk to Carlisle that way, hasn't anyone ever taught him manners. Without thinking I reached out and smacked Mike on the back of the head.

"You idiot! Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders!?" I hissed. He just glared at me and rubbed the back f his head. Everyone giggled.

This time is was Jessica who spoke. "Well, we were going camping and our campsite had some complications and they said we should come here. But we didn't know that this campsite was occupied by you guys" she looked at all the Cullen's Her voice was full of regret. I felt bad, I bet Mike probably drug her out here. I still can't believe that al this distancing and rudeness from her was just her way of showing how scared she was for me. It's odd I know, but when we had our little talk she sounded sincere so I believe her, and plus Edward says her thoughts back her story up and Jasper's help from getting the scoop on her emotions also helps too.

"Okay, well. Okay." Carlisle sounded confused. "Just knock it off and let's get back to this bonding activity. Jasper takes your seat next to Bella. Emmett you can not do that-" Edward cut him off.

"Actually C- dad since he already did it and they started to guess we should just probably resume from where we left off. So yeah, on we go." I felt so bad for Edward; I could hear the faint pain and urgency in his velvety voice. He wanted this game to end and he wanted it to end _now_. Emmett nodded and held up the globe once again while pointing to the arrow on the board. _Under, and world- world under, underworld! _I've heard of that movie. _Oh, wow, a movie about a battle between vampires and werewolves sounds familiar. _I knew the answer but I didn't want to go again even if it would give up the point. To my relief someone jumped up and yelled the answer but then that relief vanished, Esme, as in the one female vampire on the other had gotten the point. _Crap! She wasn't supposed to get it, someone from MY team…. Well, I guess they need points too. _

Emmett shouted, and jumped for joy while pumping his fists in the air. Esme walked over to Emmett and calmed him down and made him sit down back in his spot next to Ben, a little close I might add. I caught his gaze and he winked at me, I saw him momentarily look at Mike, catch his gaze look away quickly and then 'nervously' glance at Angela. _Ohhh, Emmett, I didn't know you swung that way… _I couldn't help myself, I began to laugh uncontrollably, and everyone turned to look at me like I was mental. Edward's expression was hilarious, which just caused me to laugh even more; it was a cross between being amused and petrified. Soon everyone started to laugh at me because I was being unintentionally funny I'm guessing _my _facial expression was between laughing and crying, and not to mention Jaspers influence on everyone. That didn't help my matter at all. After about a minute, it felt longer, I had calmed down and so did the rest of the group. Except Edward still has that same funny expression which has been making me giggle every now and then.

"Bella? Are you okay," Angela asked from the other table, I nodded but couldn't stop the small giggles. "I think someone should slap her." Angela said looking around at everyone. I stopped for good after that, being slapped isn't the best thing in the world.

"So your okay know?" She asked again. I nodded but I kept the smile on my face. Everyone kept looking at me or taking nervous glances at me like I would explode at any minute.

"Whhhaat? Stop staring at me, I'm fine now, Esme I believe it's your turn. Come on come on! On with the game, we've gotta get bonding!!" My voice was eager and chipper, laughing doesn't make me sound like myself, and it's like a natural high. They just glanced at me one more time then looked back at Esme who was already pulling from the hat.

She looked at the paper, her eyes got bigger and she covered her mouth. She glanced over at Alice.

I looked over to Alice, her face was blank and her eyes were closed, _a vision_. Her eyes snapped open and went back and forth between Emmett and Jasper. _Oh no, what are they-_ my thoughts were interpreted by Emmett shouting something at Jasper. _Oh crap! not again…_

"No you couldn't!" Emmett challenged. I glanced around to see everyone staring at Jasper.

"How would you know Emmett? You've never heard me sing!" Jasper countered, Emmett smirked

"How about a sing-off?" Emmett suggested; his tone was very cocky. Just then Alice jumped up and ran to the front of both groups.

"HOLD IT!" she bellowed. Her face showed nothing but anger. _Oh crap. Oh no, Oh crap, oh no!! _Was the only thing going through my head at that time. Everyone turned to look at her, even Carlisle and Esme who were trying to calm Jasper down.

"NO, we will NOT have a sing off at this time!" her voice was steady but forceful.

"Who died and made you queen?" _Stupid Lauren! Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!! _ Alice's head whipped around to face Lauren; who was standing about five feet to her right. They were having a 'glare-off' Lauren finally looked away now completely terrified.

"See! This is EXACTLY why we were doing this charades bonding activity in the first place. But apparently Jasper and Emmett can't get along. Does everyone want to start over? I can get a bunch of spot lights, so we don't have to worry about that little detail. I mean we do have all night. Anyone?" no one said anything. "Good. Now _sit down_. Mom, your turn." She finished through clenched teeth.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT DID YOU LIKE IT?! im not sure if i did or not. anyway, review and tell me!! **


	20. Mike Comes Out

**HEY GUYS! Thank you all for waiting! okay, so i was thinking, since i got my project 75 done, then i can update this ONE chapter. It's not very long, i know, but i didnt want to leave you guys without SOMETHING for another month. so for every quote i get (on my project thing) I will write one chapter. so far i have 4 quotes. YAY!**

**again, thank you all for reviewing, i know its been a long time, and thank you all for sticking with me. I LOVE YOU GUYS!! and Kristie! you better finish the project, cuz... well i dont know. just because. lol**

**So heres the next chapter, enjoy, and i dont own twilight. OH! BD is out TOMARROW!! YAY! **

* * *

Mike POV

I watched Mrs. Cullen walk up and stick her delicate looking hand in that ugly harsh bag of mysteries. _It's that bags fault; it's the one that made me choose that stupid piece of paper with the word Ballerina beautifully written on it! its so not fair, everyone else's was easy and not embarrassing, well except Bella's but Child birth isn't that embarrassing, well maybe for a guy, but I mean she was a girl. The only thing she should've been wierded out by was the compromising position, no wait, not even THAT! She was facing away from us… wait, this doesn't matter, what's wrong with me?! _

After I realized I had been thinking about nonsense for about five minutes. I looked up and saw The Golden Boy standing in a box looking bored, then I looked over and saw Amber wrapped up in chains. _What the HELL is she doing in chains? And what the HELL is he doing in a box!!_ _What happened in that five minutes!! _I could hear my team yelling out weird stuff, like chained and caged, or boxed up, or wrapped up- okay well its not that weird.

Before I had time to make sense of anything the Old doctor guy jumped up and yelled

"Man in the Box, Alice in chains!!" Esme shot glares at her team, but then smiled like an angel at the old guy. _Edward, a man? AHAHAHAH!! I don't think so! _Before I could stop myself I was on my feet. For some reason my legs felt kinda cold…

"That's not cool! I didn't know what you were talking about! Cullen is no man! Therefore I didn't know that's what it was! I should've been in that box, THEN we could've gotten it faster." I yelled at everyone who just looked at me like I was crazy. Then I heard snickers from everyone, I looked down and saw that my pants were around my ankles. I looked behind me to Jasper he looked up, saw my pants and winked with a stupid smirk.

"URGAAAAHHHH!!" was all I could say.

"Mike, -giggles- your no man, sorry but it's true. Edward is a man, he doesn't get all weird like you, he doesn't try to hit women like you, and he doesn't fantasize about other people's moms. Well, I imagine all that's true, Bella?" Bella nodded. Just as Jessica said the mom part I glanced at Esme, though I regret it because everyone saw it. I heard a bunch of 'ooooo's' coming from the crowd.

"Mike, I'm flattered, but I think you should keep to people who are your own age." I blushed even more than I thought I could possible.

"Uh, eh, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm……." I couldn't say anything else, my brain wouldn't allow me to form any words. So I just pulled up my pants and sat back down staring straight in front of me ignoring everyone, everything. My whole body felt numb, and I didn't think it was possible but so did my mind. I couldn't think, not even speak. I just stared at the trees in front of me.

I saw the old guy do his, and then it was Laurens turn. Then my brain decided to work again. _Lauren actually got something right?! No way… _

She had this huge pink bunny costume on, with really big fluffy ears that kept falling in her face. She did three jumps forward and one jump back. She kept doing this…_the bunny hop! _

"THE BUNNY HOP!" Jasper yelled. I turned my head so I could see him, but that was a mistake see, when I turned around he was standing up, I was sitting down, so basically his crotch was right in my face. I could hear Bella's bell like laughter.

"Mike when I said people, I meant girls. But I totally understand if you swim that way, just please, not my son, he is indeed with someone at the moment." I heard Mrs. Cullen say from the other table. Once again I couldn't hear anything but laughter, laughter and more laughter. This is not a great day to be me…

So I turned forward and tuned everything out. I didn't know it but Emmett and Jasper got into another argument. I think it was about candy this time. I have no idea what is wrong with them. After about 5 more minutes I got tired of all this. I really did like the idea of a sing off. Suddenly I felt really childish. And before I could stop myself I stood up.

"Alice!! I want the sing off! I don't want this game anymore! I want the sing off! Let's do the sing off!! Come on, come on, Cooommmmmee ooooooonnnnnnn!!" I stomped my foot like a teenage girl and my eyes started to water, and my throat got all dry, like when you want to cry but you can't.

Again, everyone turned to me and looked at me like I was crazy.

"WHAT!!" I screamed at them like a girl. They all flinched back but started to laugh. I ignored them and looked at Alice who looked annoyed.

"No." Was all she said.

"But, But, BUT I WANT IT!! I WANT IT!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!"

"No!" She said louder, she started to say something more but I shoved my hands to my ears so I couldn't hear her "lalalalalala I'm not listening, not listening, can't hear you, can't hear you! Alalala, alalala, alalala, ala, alala, allaaala, laaaaalaaaaalaaaaa!! I want it, I want it, I want it!! waaaaaaahhhhh!" I started to cry, like actually cry with real tears and everything. Suddenly I stopped, I felt completely at ease. I fell down and curled up and started to suck my thumb.

"ALL RIGHT!!" She yelled. I jumped up and started running round like a kid on Christmas. I turned around to everyone and stuck my tongue out at them. They just continued to laugh.

* * *

BPOV.

_What. Was. THAT?! _Mike has gone psycho. The sing off was last mentioned about half an hour ago, and he decides to bring it up _now_? I looked to Jasper who looked a bit tired, that must be inconvenient considering he can't sleep.

"All right. This game has become a little weird. So I guess were gonna go to sleep and tomorrow we will have this sing off." I heard one huge sigh, most likely to be in relief, from our crowd. "The beauties win. By two points. Good try geeks." Our team jumped up and started to celebrated. I saw Edward tell Alice something, then come over to me, I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him and went to kiss him on the cheek but he moved his head and I caught him on the lips. I pulled away and smiled.

"Good job, love." He whispered in my ear. He took my hand, wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me towards the camp. I had forgotten that we were in the woods.

"Edward, what time is it?" I had completely forgotten about the time. He checked his phone.

"12:15." He said. I yawned; I didn't realize how tired I was either.

"Tired?" He asked, I could hear the smile. I nodded against his side. He stopped and put me on his back. I laid my head on his shoulder and placed my lips against his cold, hard neck.

It didn't take long to get back, when I climbed off his back I found myself in the kitchen.

"The kitchen? But I'm-" My sentence got cut off by my stomach.

"Hungry." Edward finished with his crooked smile.

"I was going to say tired but obviously my stomach and you would like to keep me up for longer…" I feigned annoyance and hopped onto the small counter. He smiled and turned around to make me something.

"What are you making?" I heard from the door way. _Tanya, they must be back, so that means Mike is watching…_ I hopped of the counter.

"Something for Bella. Where's Alice?" He asked, never taking his eyes off whatever he's doing.

"By the fire talking to Rosalie. Which means Jasper is by himself…Bella." I blushed and walked out leaving the 'cheater' with his other gal. When my eyes got fixed to the darkness I saw Mike making frequent glances directly at the kitchen cabin door.

I made my way towards the fire, I saw Alice talking to Rosalie, and Jasper sitting by himself. I walked over to him and sat in the empty seat.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked quietly, out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike start to glance at us.

"He's out finding more wood. He says were almost out." We both glanced at the wood pile, which if I was to stand next to, it would be up to my chest…

"Oh, yeah, I can really see that." We both laughed. But Jasper stopped suddenly and glared at me. I cringed.

"Jasper? Are you okay, what's wrong, did I do something?" I glanced around and saw Mike glaring at Jasper. _Stupid Mike, can't he leave anyone alone!? _

"Mike, is something wrong?" I asked irritated. He shrugged and gave me a bitter smile.

"Do you know where Cullen is?" He asked, at that moment he looked like a weasel. I nodded.

"The Kitchen." I said confidently. Mike scowled at me and looked away towards the kitchen, never taking his eyes off it. Alice came over.

"Bella, look at me, act as if your talking to me." she said urgently. I looked right at her.

"okay? How exactly are we going to have a sing off?" I asked I didn't really care but I was supposed to make small talk. She shook her head and sat down on Jasper.

"When Mike calls your name, pretend you don't hear him and keep talking and laughing with me and Jazzy. 'Kay?" I nodded, just then I heard Mike call my name.

* * *

TPOV

"Okay, so you're going to put your arm around me and leaning acting as if you're kissing me?" Edward nodded. _Well at least we don't actually have to kiss, what If Bella sees this?! _I leaned back against the counter and Edward put his arm around me. He started to lean in. our bodies were side by side, but we were face to face.

"Okay, so act like your kissing someone." He said quietly. I nodded and moved my head the way I would if I were actually kissing someone. Then I heard Mike yelling for Bella.

I started to pull away.

"No. its okay, Alice knows, she told Bella not to look." He said quietly.

"But how does Alice know?" I asked just as quietly

"Because she's the one who planned this. She did tell you to come in here right?" I nodded my head.

"But Bella knows were doing something, this must be killing her!" my eyes started to water. _I can't believe were doing this to Bella! _Edward pulled away, turned around grabbed her sandwich and walked out the door. I reached into my pocket and found a little bag of fake blood. I remembered what Alice had said, _when you're done, put it on your nose, its your cover, don't worry, I'll tell Edward when he comes out. _

I pulled out my compact and started to drip it below my nose as if it were bleeding, then I started to fix my make up. I didn't want to look like a mess. I applied more lip gloss and fluffed my hair. I closed my compact, ripped off a paper towel out it on my nose and walked out.

* * *

BPOV

I had no idea what's going on in there but Mike will not stop. I want nothing more than to just turn around and see what there doing. I know Edward doesn't mean it, but its just that they _are _doing something.

"Bella, its okay, their not doing anything. I swear." Alice said calmly.

"Bella! Will you please just _look_." Mike pleaded. I closed my eyes and ignored him.

"Hey Bella, do you know What Rosalie did to Emmett the other day?" I opened my eyes and shook my head. Jasper smiled and proceeded to tell me that Rosalie made Emmett go around to every guy at the store and hit on them.

"What did he do?" I asked laughing.

"I wanted to see if I could diet. And I mistakenly asked Rose if she wanted to do it with me, so I wouldn't be alone." Emmett's voice came from behind me, making me jump about ten feet in the air.

"Did you ever see if you could diet?" I asked while giving Emmett a hug.

"Yeah, and no, it just tasted horrible and the exercise machines at the gym just made me bored. They never went fast enough." Our entire little group was laughing. Then I felt something come up to the back of my chair once again, then Edward gave me a sandwich and kissed me lightly before sitting in the chair next to me.

"Uh-oh." Was all Alice said. About five seconds later Mike was standing in front of me And Edward.

"Are you kidding me?! You were just shoving you tongue down Tanya's throat, and now you come over here and kiss Bella like nothing happened?!" He screamed at the most attractive man in the world sitting next to me. Edward just blinked, as did I.

"Mike? Are you okay?" I asked innocently. He looked at me like I was crazy, then he dropped to his knees and started crying.

"Please, Bella! Believe me! I love you! I wouldn't do that to you!! Believe me!!" He continued to cry and started to kiss my shoes.

"Mike, Tanya does not like men… and im pretty sure she would hurt me if I tried, not that I would of course. I could never do that to Bella." Edward said simply. "And if you're referring to that little episode I assume you saw, considering you started to yell Bella's name. Her nose started to bleed, and I was just checking it. She's fine now-"He glanced back toward the kitchen to see Tanya walking out holding her head up, and tissue pressed up her nose. Jessica ran over to her and helped her walk so she wouldn't trip.

Mike looked up and stopped crying, he wiped his tears on the back of his hand. He looked from Tanya to Edward then back at me. "b-but, I saw you. I saw it." He said angrily. I sighed and kissed Edward.

"Im going to go to sleep. But first I need a minute." I said quietly and I headed toward the bathroom. I could hear Mike arguing with everyone in the background. By the end of this little 'game' were playing, Mike wont know up from down. We are so going to mess that boy up. Hopefully he'll learn his lesson.

I was in the bathroom washing my face when I heard someone walk in. I rinsed the soap off and turned around to see Tanya standing there. She removed the tissue and walked up beside me to the other sink. My eyes got huge, her nose wasn't bloody, it was fake. But that means Edward lied.

She saw my expression and hers almost mirrored mine. Her voice was pleading, scared and sad. "Bella, listen to me. The blood was fake, but I _swear _we didn't do any thing; we just made our shadow look like we were doing something. You have to believe me- us. Alice told you she set it up right? If you don't believe me then believe Alice." Her hands were shaking and her eyes were all teary. _Alice, well if Alice put them up to it, then I guess I can believe them. _

I sighed and walked toward her and gave her a hug. I stepped back and nodded.

"I believe you, it's just, I don't like it. I don't like that we have to be with others, be with people that we _don't _like and act like we _do _like them. Im just glad he wasn't paired with Lauren, who knows what she might make him do…" I shuddered as that thought came into my head. I looked back at Tanya who was looking at the ground while wringing her hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly. She looked at me and nodded, but I could see the tear flowing down her face.

"Tanya…" I said sadly.

"Nothing, it's just, I don't want you to think im a home wrecker or anything. I just don't want to hurt you, and I don't want you to think im bad or anything. I mean I don't want you to think this is what I do everyday or for fun." She smiled weakly.

I smiled. "Tanya, I don't think that, at all. I know, I don't want Alice to hate me but if were going to pull this of it needs to be real."

"Yeah, im just...Well Jessica told me what happened between you two, and I just don't want to have to feel betrayed as well. Even though were not doing anything, you still have to hear of it from Mike. So on some level it is something, but at the same time it's nothing. You know?" She said thoughtfully.

"Not really no." I said smiling. She smiled too then walked the two feet and hugged me. But before I could hug her back, SHE KISSED ME! She let me go and walked out of the bathroom. I was left there to think about what had just happened. I already brushed my teeth so I decided to just go to sleep.

I walked to my cabin, opened the door and saw Alice sitting on my bed thing, smiling from ear to ear. I finally came out of my trance.

"What are you smiling at?!" I snapped.

"Nooottthing. Just thinking about a little kissy kissy that I _saw._" She said still smiling. I walked over to my suit case and opened it to grab something to sleep in. I couldn't find a shirt but I found shorts.

"Alice, she kissed me. I knew she would have then I wouldn't have given her the chance. Now good night, im going to sleep." I turned around to walk to the door.

"Wait! Don't you want something to sleep in?" She asked sweetly. I sighed and turned around to see her holding up a baby blue lace baby doll lingerie set that was almost see through. My face was bright red.

"Alice!" I yelled and stormed out of the cabin and made my way to Edward's. I heard Alice following me; I looked back and saw her holding up the outfit sleepy thing.

"Come on! Just wear it! You know Edward will love it!" She half yelled.

"Yeah! And so will the other five guys in that cabin! Jeez Alice! I am not wearing that!" I yelled back, and everyone who was still around the fire, which were Ben, Lauren, Jessica, Tanya, Emmett, Rosalie, Tyler and Jasper turned to see what all the yelling was about. _Where's Mike? _ Suddenly I stopped and Alice stopped about two seconds after I did.

"Come on! Please!" She pleaded with me I could practically _hear _her puppy eyes, which I was trying to avoid. I turned around and saw she was still holding it up for everyone to see.

"Damnit Alice!" I yelled once again and ripped it out of her hands. "I am not wearing it!" And with that I stomped off to the cabin that was about ten feet away. I heard a heavy sigh, but I ignored her and I opened the door to reveal My Edward lying across the bed with his legs crossed in the air and his head resting on his arms which were crossed. His body was going the opposite way you sleep on the bed.

"Alice troubles?" He smiled knowingly. I just nodded and walked over to the bed. I held up the offensive cloth. He raised his eyebrows, I saw his lips twitch, I glared at him but then tat just made the small smile grow.

"Can I borrow your shirt?" I asked with a smile. Edwards smile turned to a pout.

"Are you sure you don't want to put this on?" He murmured, I could see the hidden emotion in his eyes. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head. This resulted in him pinning me down and tickling me. After a few minutes of the tickling nonsense he let me up and pulled out his suit case to get a shirt.

"No," I stopped him. "I want your shirt." I said. He looked puzzled. Then preceded to hand me his shirt. I shook my head and started to unbutton the shirt he was wearing.

"I. Want. This. Shirt." I said simply while I continued to unbutton his shirt. I looked up and saw him smiling down at me.

"And may I ask why you want _this _shirt?" He asked.

"Yes you may, because, it doesn't smell like fabric softener, it smells like _you_." I stated. He took it off, I went to get it from him but he held it above his head. I looked up at him silently asking him why I couldn't have it. Then I realized he wanted a kiss. I stood on my toes to kiss him; he let his hand drop and weave its way around my waist. But then without warning he pulled away.

"_Tanya_…We have to talk…" He said with a smirk. I instantly felt my face get hot.

"After I get changed." I looked around the cabin and noticed there was a bit of a shadow on back wall. So I walked over there and found two doors. "I never noticed these before…"

"Notice what before?" Edward was by my side in flash.

"These doors." I reached out and opened the one on the left. It was a bathroom! _Why couldn't I have gone to this one instead?! _I huffed.

"What was that for? It's just a restroom." Edward asked amused.

"If I had known this was here, I wouldn't have been kissed by Tanya." I explained. Then I stepped in and shut the door.

"Hey!" I heard Edward say from the other side. I smiled to myself and started to change. I tied my hair back and opened the door and saw every guy that sleeps in this cabin on their bed in the same position Edward was in when I first walked in. I looked at them all in confusion. The only bed that was unoccupied was Mikes. All eyes were on me. I walked over to Edward and sat down.

"Ummm, any reason as to why you're sitting in the exact same position and staring at me?" I asked nervously. Emmett grinned so big I didn't think it was possible.

"What's this about A Bella, Tanya moment we heard about?" Emmett asked nosily. My face was instantly red. Just then I heard a giggling shriek coming from the other cabin. I looked at Edward, he was trying not to laugh but he leaned in and said Alice confronted Tanya in front of the other girls. I just wanted to melt into a puddle and hide under the bed.

"Nothing. She kissed me; I thought she just wanted a hug, that's it." I rushed out. Then hid myself under the blankets.

"Was she better than Edward?" Of Course Emmett would ask something like that. I looked at Edward to see he was just as curious. _I haven't gotten him back yet. _"Well it was the first time I ever kissed a girl. So, yes." I said plainly. I heard a gasp from Jasper and Emmett. I looked at Edward who was frozen. I smiled to myself. _Hey, what was behind that other door? _

I got up and walked over to the door; I opened it and found a surprised Mike. I stepped back a couple steps until a bed knocked my legs out from under me.

"Bella!" Edward and Emmett shouted. I finally recovered form my shock.

"Mike." Emmett asked. I would've thought he knew nothing until he winked at me. Emmett went to his bed and Edward carried me to our bed. Mike just stepped out of the closet.

"Mikes coming out, He wants the world to kno-ow, hes gotta let it sho-ow! ." Jasper sang. We all laughed while Mike blushed and walked out of the cabin.

"Did i say something?" Jasper acted innocent. I giggled and slid back under the blanket. I felt a pair of cold, smooth arms wrap around my waist.

"Was she really better than me?" I heard his velvet voice for the first time since before the whole Mike thing. I smiled and laughed silently.

"No, but it was funny to see your reaction. I mean you did purposely drag out the 'prize' just to scare me. That was payback." I whispered.

"Oh yes, and I didn't miss the Rosalie glare. You've gotten good at that by the way." He complimented.

"Oh sure, but only Emmett would be sure to tell." I half laughed.

"I sure would, lemme see Bells." I heard Emmett from the opposite bed. I sighed and sat up.

"Emmett, I am tired, I want to go to sleep. Maybe if you be bad tomorrow I'll show you. Yes?" I whispered. All the non vampires, save Mike, were sleeping and I didn't want to wake them. It's amazing, but I swear they were all laughing at Mike about ten minutes ago…

"Fine. But Im not promising anything, I promise!" He pouted. Then he started to smile. "Okay, that's not a promise I can keep. It's just too hard for me to _not _get in trouble." He laughed quietly and lay back down. As did I. Then I started to snicker at what Emmett had said the first time.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked as he stroked my hair.

"He said he wasn't going to promise anything but that itself was a promise." I said, and then I yawned.

"Yes, that is very Emmett like isn't it? Now go to sleep, we have a sing off to enjoy…" His voice didn't sound like he was going to enjoy anything; it sounded more like he was being forced to eat sardines with whipped cream. Why sardines with whipped cream? I have no idea, it just sounds gross.

* * *

**did you like it? Review and tell me! If theirs something you want someone to sing, or do, TELL ME and i'll find a way to get it in! Of course your name will be mentioned. how could i not? SORRY SORRY SORRRRYYY for any grammatical Mistakes. If they get REALLLLLLYYY bad tell me! and i'll go over more than the three times i already am! **

**um, thank you. i love you guys, review. and keep reading! DONT GIVE UP ON ME! **

**-Cheyanne Marie**


	21. Girls Girls Girls!

**HI GUYS!! THANK YOU for all the reviews and suggestions! so, this ISN'T the sing off, this is mostly just to introduce some more couples, and I didn't proceed with the sing off because im not sure how to actually write it... but anyway, read this chapter.**

**DONT FORGET TO READ THE BOTTOM NOTE!! **

i do not own twilight, or anything... :(

* * *

"_Your choices are: Rosalie Cullen, Esme Cullen, Amber Lawrence, and Bella Swan!" The announcer dude had said. From here he kinda looks like Edward Cullen. Whoa, Edward Cullen was giving me the chance to date his sister, Mother, OR Fiancé. But who was the other girl; I've never seen her before in my life! _

"_Well Edward. Im going to have to let Amber go. She doesn't sound like my type at all. Im sorry but that's my final decision." I said my sadness was definitely fake. I was just so happy he was ACTUALLY giving me this chance. YAY! _

"_Okay, im am so sorry Ms. Lawrence but could you step down and reveal yourself to Mr. Newton please." He said. I heard the slapping of beads as the heals of her shoes hit the floor, her footsteps were slow, almost reluctant. They stopped abruptly; she hadn't crossed over to this side of the wall. I suddenly felt anxious, I hope she didn't yell at me, or hurt me or cry. I hate it when girls cry, if they start crying, then I start crying, then it'll be one big salty mess. Oh and its embarrassing, mostly because it takes me longer to sober up than it takes the girl so they're just sitting-or standing- there watching me sob, sometimes they even leave me there to go get help, or that's what they say because none of them ever came back. Embarrassing… _

_I saw her fingers wrap around the edge of the wall, I noticed my breathing has increased. _

"_Go on. He won't bite." Edward encouraged her. I couldn't take the suspense so I looked at my feet until she finally came out. I would take a brief look, say sorry and look back at my feet. I heard one foot move then another until they stopped again. I was still too scared to look, that was until she said my name. _

"_Michael." He voice was so angelic, so innocent, and so…beautiful. My head snapped up willing her face to be composed and unaffected. _

_Once I looked up I couldn't stop, I felt my mouth drop like an idiot. So I sat there staring, just staring. Her face was out of this world! It almost hurt to look but I didn't want to take the chance and look away, I didn't want her to vanish, as if this were a dream… _

_She has long straight shiny black hair; it's just a little above her waist. Her skin is a beautiful ivory color, just like the Cullen's. She was close enough to see her stunning eyes. They were a sparkling grey color. I have never seen such an eye color before, or such a striking lady before. I used to think Rosalie was gorgeous, but she pales in comparison to this. Rosalie is a pearl, but Amber is a ruby-no… amethyst, no... Diamond… a diamond, the biggest, unavoidable diamond ever. Her face became confused. I had to hurry and say something before she hates me. _

"_uh…hi." THAT WAS YOUR ANSWER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?_

_She gave me a weak smile, waved and turned. I got to my feet, I didn't want her to go, I couldn't let her leave. I needed to see those full soft pink lips once again, I couldn't let her go, I just found her! _

"_Wait! Amber, no it was a mistake! I take it back, please, just don't go, please!" I shouted, suddenly it was just us in a long, long hallway, she never turned around she just put one foot in front of the other and walked farther away from me. I had to get to her, I felt a swift urge of adrenaline rush throughout my body, I felt like I could do anything. But I couldn't. I tried to move, to follow her but my feet felt as if they were being held down by a hundred pound rock. I couldn't lift my arms, my mouth felt as if something was over it but my face didn't feel anything foreign on it. My legs felt cold, and so did my arms and my mouth, I had no explanation for it; it just came out of no where._

_I looked at my feet then back at her in panic, she was almost to the end, I had no idea how she got that far in just a couple seconds. _

"_W-wait! No please, don't go!" I yelled in one last vain attempt to get her to turn around, but everything turned dark and I suddenly felt cold everywhere. _

I bolted upright on my bed, yelling 'don't go!' I looked around and found that I was right outside my cabin, _that's why I was so cold…_I looked up to the trees and could see the sky of an early, _early_ morning. I checked my phone for the time. 5:30…just great.

How the hell did I get out here?! One word came to mind as I asked my self mentally.

_Cullen. _

"Cullen!" I yelled. Hopefully I woke everyone up so they could see what they had done to me. I waited a couple seconds then all of them were outside looking at me, and I do mean all of them, save their mom and dad. They had to go home last night.

"Which one?" They all said, at the exact same time. _Weird_. I jumped out of bed, and spun around. I could feel my livid expression.

"you, you, and you!" I pointed to Edward, Emmett and Jasper. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled loudly, causing our other campers to come out of their cabins as well. I would have been annoyed, hell, I'd be embarrassed by all the laughs, giggles, and snickers at me. but right now I was a little pissed off to care what they thought, I just want to know why they did this.

"Me?" They all said together, but I could see the smiles threatening there perfect façade I could see through. Maybe the girls couldn't but I could.

"Yes you! All three of you! What the hell did you do this for?" Then their smile became more pronounced and they just full out laughed in my face. I couldn't have been more insulted. I saw Edward lift an eyebrow as if questioning something I had said. I gave out an angry burst of air.

"Okay, okay!" Jasper started. "We did put you out here." I was about to open my mouth and tell them I knew it. But he put a hand up to silence me. "_Because _you talk in your sleep." I saw him glance at Bella, who I noticed had been blushing. "We decided to put you out _now _because you weren't talking as much as were _yelling_. We couldn't have you waking us up so we put you out here. Oh yeah. What were you dreaming about?" He asked as if he already knew. My face flushed with heat, I saw him lean away.

I said the first thing that came to mind. "School." all three of them guffawed.

"Edward my man, when did you change your name?" Emmett laughed then he turned serious.

"That's a bit creepy, I want you to stay away from Newton, and when you pass him in the halls make sure you stay away from any locking doors. You hear me?" Emmett demanded.

"What? No, I wasn't dreaming about _Edward_." I almost screamed.

"Are you sure about that? Here Mike, this is exactly what you said." He pulled out his cell phone, pressed a few buttons and then I heard my sleepy voice.

"Edward… whoa…date…Edward Cullen…. Edward…my type…Yay!" I heard my self squeal. " –gasp, heavy breathing- skin, beautiful ivory, diamond….." There was a long pause, I thought it was over but then I heard me yelling.

"Wait! Don't go!... No please, don't go!" Then I heard a button click. I looked up at the staring eyes of the groups.

"That is _not_ what it sounds like! I swear! It didn't say anything about Amber! Please, believe me!" I tried to shout over the laughter but it was nearly impossible. I gave up and went into the cabin and slammed the door behind me. I walked to my bed thing got on my knees and slid under.

_No! Michael Newton never hides! _Well ok, maybe a couple times…OK, so maybe a little more than that.But that's not the point, I have to get back out there. I slid back out from under the bed and went to change. I heard voices on the other side of the thin wall. I was in the newly found bathroom. It sounded like Lauren and Jessica… I stopped breathing so I could hear.

"okay, but Tyler can never find out about this. It might not seem like it, but I _do_ like him a lot." That has to be Lauren.

"What about me, I thought you loved me?" _JESSICA?!_ No. way.

"I do, but just keep this quiet. Ok, we can be together later." Lauren replied. Then there was silence for a couple seconds, well that was before the very, very quiet 'mmmm' sound I heard. Then everything went black.

* * *

BPOV

-8:30 AM-

"Alice, who's going to judge? Everyone is biased. I can judge! I swear Edward won't win." I saw him pout in my peripheral vision. I smiled slightly.

"Stop trying to weasel out of this, you're going to do It." she said sternly.

"Okay guys! We've have a score to settle! Emmett vs. Jasper in a sing off, now this sounds like too much fun for just these two boys, sooooooo, it wont be just them. Now, come on guys, pile up in your cars and follow Edward!" She yelled. Were leaving? That is so Alice. She probably booked the parks gazebo for an all day Alice event.

I sat in front of Edward's Volvo, while all the others' cars were lined up behind us. Im sure we could have walked there but Alice is dramatic. About 3 minutes later we arrived at a gazebo. See what I told you. It had a banner that said closed for private party-then win her handwriting- ALL DAY ALICE EVENT. Oh, what a party it will be… I grimaced and groaned inwardly. Edward heard me and smiled at my face.

"Come on love, it'll be fine." Edward coaxed as he opened my door for me. I playfully glared at him.

"Edward, its Alice, when has anything she's done been _fine_….hm?" His smile faltered, I lifted an eyebrow, and he let his smile fall completely.

"I know. But you can do this. Besides, it'll be interesting to hear you sing." I sighed and grabbed his hand as we walked into the gazebo. Alice was on the stage with the microphone in her delicate _looking _hand. I looked past her to see very expensive looking machinery.

"Okay, first, if everyone sings then this is going to take a LONG time. Now is there anyone who doesn't want to sing?" Alice asked. I was shocked, frozen, and completely not able to open my mouth. This was so not like Alice. I was to distracted by Alice's behavior that I forgot to raise my hand.

"Great, so Tanya, Lauren and Bella, Angela and I. And then there's Eric, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Mike. Perfect." Her voice chipper.

"What? NO! I can't I don't want to!" Mike and I said at the exact same time.

"What's the matter Mike? Chicken?" Emmett asked.

"You wish Cullen! You're on!" He said defensively and sat down. I, however stayed standing.

"Alice I can't, I- I just can't." I pleaded. She smiled sadly and shook her head as she walked away to tell Rosalie something. I stood there blinking, until I sat down.

I can't do this, I can't, I just can't. I noticed my breathing has increased.

"Bella, calm down, breathe. Take deep breaths. You can do it. Please, For me?." Edward persuaded.

"Hey Bella, what's got your panties in a twist?" Emmett said with his Emmett-y grin. I glared at him.

"Singing, I can't." I huffed.

"Why nahht? It's just singing." Oh yeah, like that's the easiest thing in the world Emmett.

"Because, because- because I can't." I managed to get out. Edward smiled while Emmett shook his head.

"B-" I cut Emmett off.

"Emmett!" I practically yelled. "Everyone will be looking at me, all their stares, all at me. What if I fall off stage? What if I screw up the complicated looking system Alice has going on over there? I can't sing Edward, I don't want the attention, Good or bad, I don't want it and I don't neeeeed it." I said as my breathing sped up once again.

"Okay, the judges will be the employees!" Alice said. What? What if they don't base it on how they sing at all? That is just ridiculous!

"Edward, does she have a plan to make the judges tell the truth?" I asked quietly. He nodded and looked to Jasper. Oh. _Oh yeah. _He got me to spill my guts when I… never mind, I don't want to think about it.

"Then you can tell when he is making them tell the truth too. I mean your going to read his mind, and if he blocks you he is disqualified. Right?" Edward smiled and nodded once again. I was about to beg him to keep me out of it when I heard footsteps behind us. I turned my head and saw three people standing there looking around, they each had a board hanging from there necks with the word Judge on them. There was a girl and boy who were about the same age as us- or the humans, and a middle age woman who looked kind of like my mom…in a way.

Thinking of my mom reminded me of my dream I had last night. It was so weird, I was in Alice's Porsche and my mom was driving, Alice never lets anyone drive it. Its as if it- _Pierre_, yes she name it- him. Like Pierre is her baby and she gave birth to it. Jeez. Anyway, I was in a wedding dress and I asked her where we were going.

"_Sweetie, you can't tell me you forgot your own wedding!" She laughed nervously. _

_I gasped then started to yell nonsense. "Mom! We-How- When?!" _

"_You're the one who set the wedding date! You said you have to make a fashion show before the honeymoon, honestly I didn't know you were like that. You know Bella I'm your mother I love you no matter what you are. Why couldn't you just tell me earlier?_

_You know Martha? Well she has a wonderful, smart-" I cut her off before she could ramble anymore. _

"_Mom, where are we going?" I repeated, she hasn't given me an answer. Then I noticed the big lights, and oversized signs. Vegas. Then we had got to the little white chapel. She got out and came over to open my door. She held out her hand for me, but I just sat there._

"_Honey, please. Tanya's waiting. I know you guys love each other, please just get out of the car were going to be late." _

That was about the time I woke up to Edward, Emmett, and Jasper holding down Mike Newton as he yelled in his sleep. Edward noticed my panting and asked what's wrong, I explained the dream and he just shook his head.

"Was she _that_ good?" He asked as if challenging it. I smiled.

"Edward." I was about to tell the truth but I wanted to have fun. I sighed. "Yes. Now good night, I love you." Then I laid back down pulling the blanket over my head so he couldn't see me smiling like an idiot. I think he was too stunned to do anything because he stopped breathing and he never moved an inch. I could hear the muffled laughs from his brothers.

"Bella. Are you okay? You don't have to if you don't want to." Edward started to panic. I wonder how long I've been unresponsive for…

"Huh? Oh yeah, I know." I said my voice was kind of distant.

"Love, what are you thinking about?" I heard his velvet voice; the panic has been replaced with confusion and curiosity. I turned my head to look at him and smiled.

"I'm thinking that maybe I should give this singing thing a chance." I said thoughtfully. He was about to ask me something but Alice interrupted him.

"Ohhh, you're HERE!" Alice almost squealed. "Come, come sit down. I have a judges table for you! If you need anything just ask." She said sweetly. She walked past Edward and I with a smirk.

"Nice song Bella." I heard her say. I smiled to myself.

"Bella." Edward. I shook my head smiling, but it was quickly replaced with a confused smile.

"Edward, have you notice that Mike has been making frequent glances between Jessica and Lauren. Are they one of the couples?" I gasped at my own words. Edward nodded.

"Wow." Was all I could say. I noticed Rosalie follow Alice out of the room.

* * *

MPOV

You know, it really hurts when you faint! Well that's if you hit something on your way down.

oh! Jessica is talking to Lauren, it doesn't look like there doing anything...I've been keeping an eye on Jessica and Lauren, I have no idea what is happening but I do know it's not normal behavior for these people. I think I just have to calm myself down. Maybe I was just imagining it, it couldn't have been Lauren and Jessica, I mean, I went out with Jessica! And…and Lauren is going out with Tyler! This just doesn't make sense… I have to get to a bathroom.

I got up and walked out, I was looking behind me to make sure everything didn't change, and then I decided to look in front of me just in case I fall. I saw little tiny pixie like Allyson on the blonde Cullen; Rosalie. _HOLY CRAP! _

Rosalie was hugging Ally to her and they were kissing!! _Aren't they sisters?! I thought she was getting married!! _

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?" I screamed then ran off in some random direction. I probably should have been looking because I ran into something very, very hard and round. The next thing I knew I was on the ground. _Hey, that rhymed. Haha. _

_What the hell was that?! _I looked up and saw the under branches of a huge, in every sense of the word, tree! Okay, so I've fainted and ran into a tree? What's next, get hit with one of those heavy iron things from the Tom and Jerry cartoons? Why couldn't I have stayed home for spring break? I just keep getting hurt and embarrassed… I want my mommy…

* * *

APOV

"oh good rose you're here. can you help me take these snacks to the judges?" I asked sweetly. For Sweet is my middle name! okay, maybe not. But it should be! .

"Such a suck up aren't you Alice." She accused. I smirked.

"Yes, but I don't win. So I guess it doesn't make that much of a difference. Oh, yeah. Newton is coming." I told her, she just grabbed a plate.

"So." She said.

"So, we're a couple. Hurry!" But before she could say or do anything I jumped on her and kissed her, no tongue of course. Eck!. It was the only thing I could do without puking. I mean she _is _my sister, even if we weren't related it still feels like it. I was just glad we're not going at it like Emmett and her do. I shuddered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?" I heard him scream. I think he may have gotten the short end of the stick in the testosterone department. I jumped off Rosalie.

"What the _hell _was that Alice!?" She yelled. I smirked and grabbed a plate, I used my speediness too, the judges were waiting.

"Get used to it baby, we're secret lovers. Rahwr." I rolled my tongue on the last word. I walked back into the gazebo with two plates of snacks, leaving Rose shocked.

* * *

BPOV

I sat there frozen, what did Alice do now? Boss around a girl until she had enough and screamed from the insanity? But for some reason I had a feeling it wasn't a girl who screamed...

"Ed-Edward…who was that?" I was afraid to ask.

"Newton…" he wasn't even trying to keep the smile off his face. I'm thinking what ever she did it had to do with Rose because I just heard her yelling at Alice. Who just came in with a smirk and two plates of food. I didn't see Rose for maybe two minutes after, she was carrying drinks.

"What did Alice do?" again, I was afraid to ask.

"What Tanya did to you, except with more force, and more body contact…" My mind went fuzzy…

"But…but, but they're _sisters._" I managed to get out.

"Not by blood." He said. His tone was fairly amused… I sighed and decided to let that weird little conversation drop. Alice was about to talk.

"Okay people. The girls go first. I will pick at random from this list on my clipboard." She closed her eyes and tossed up something round and small, she caught it on her clip board. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Me." Just then Mike walked in like he was a zombie. I don't get it, I thought guys like it when girls kiss girls…

* * *

**Ok, so how do you want me to write this? I mean, do want me to put in all the lyrics everytime someone sings? Or just write down the name and have what Bella or whoever is thinking? Cuz no one really reads the lyrics anyway, and i dont want to put them in if they are just a waist of space... you know? **

**So tell me what you think and i'll make it happen, the majority wins. OH! and in advance, sorry if your song doesn't make it in! Its really hard to organize this, have certain songs AND have it make sense. BUT ILL TRY MY BEST!! **

**REVIEW**

**Cheyanne Marie :) **


	22. it is so totally on GRR

**THANK YOU!! for the reviews. thank you for sticking with me, and thank you for all the requests. **

**IM SORRY!! for not updating, but i lost my internet, AGAIN! i _REALLY _need to switch, anyway, i needed internet to look up somethings. **

**so, here's your next chapter, don't hate me for not updating. **

i own nothing. and none of the songs.

* * *

BPOV

"Edward?" he turned his head to look at me. "Don't guys usually _like _seeing girls kiss?" I had to ask. I just _had _to. I mean especially _Mike _of all people…

"I don't." he paused. "But yes, I guess some men do, I honestly don't know the answer to that one but I do have a theory." He paused while he thought it over. "But I'm not sure how to explain it."

I shrugged then said, "Do your best." and waited for him to continue.

"Okay, well I guess since the dawn of time men have thought that the woman was made for them. But of course there is the… same sex lovers, I guess you could say. So, the man is thinking that the women is for him and shouldn't be with anyone or _specie_ other than…man. Right? So when they see two girls kissing it's automatically thought of as wrong even if he may be okay with it. It's just in his nature. When the man sees it, he thinks 'wrong' and usually people get a kick out of doing something that isn't supposed to be or _seeing _something that isn't supposed to be. Does that make sense?" His face twisted in uncertainty. I mulled it over for a few minutes until he pulled me back to reality.

"So your theory is that the man has always thought of women as his and no one else's so the thought of the girls together is wrong, and the sight and the extra 'this is wrong,' makes the guy like it…? I sort of get it… but what makes him like it in the first place?" I wondered out loud. Edward tilted his head to the side as if he was thinking it over as well, he shook his head slowly then shrugged. His expression was adorable, his bottom lip was pushed out a bit, his eyebrows were lifted but knitted together, and he had a little smile on his face. That was new.

"Just a theory, love." He crossing his arms and shaking his head, that expression never leaving. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Something funny?" he asked lowering one eyebrow. I didn't answer; I just leaned over and kissed his bottom lip. We both smiled, but Alice has duty to do.

"Ahem." She tried to get our attention. Not happening.

"I said, A-HEM!" She said louder. Edward and I broke apart, startled, or at least I was. He currently had his lips pursed and off to one side as he glared at Alice. Who just stood there looking like an angel and nothing less. Emmett was laughing and mike looked annoyed, mostly because he was sitting right next to Emmett, and Emmett was laughing in his direction. I was too distracted to notice the blush even creep up on my face.

"Okay, I've got your atten-" she started but Emmett cut her off.

"Alice how is this gonna work are we gonna draw from a hat?" she closed her eyes and I could clearly see her chest rise and fall as she took a deep breath, she smiled suddenly and opened her eyes.

"Well the-" She started again.

"Or will the Judges choose?" He said eagerly. I saw her do the same thing she did last time, close her eyes, and yatta yatta yatta, you know the usual 'ignore Emmett, he's an idiot, Edward will beat him up later.' reaction.

"I-" I looked at Emmett, I could see Mike, he looked scared, and I think he's talking, no, begging, Emmett to stop.

"Alice! You're not answering me!" Emmett, shut up. You're going to get hurt.

"Em-"

"Ali-" This time Alice cut him off.

"EMMETT WILL YOU SHUT UP! IM _TRY-ING _TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION BUT YOU KEE-EEP TA-LKING! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH! SHUT IT NOW!" She yelled into the microphone, although she doesn't even need one. I looked at Mike; he was in the fetal position under his chair slowly rocking himself.

"B-" Him, "NO!" Her.

"Al-" Him, "ZZZZ" Her.

"Wh-" Him, "IIIIIP" Her.

"Wou-"Him, "IIIII" Her.

"Yo-" Him, "ITTTT" Her.

"I-" Him, "Shut it!" Her.

"How-" Him, "Now!" Her.

"Cou-" Him, "HEY!" Her

"what?" He asked, getting the hint, multiple hints that something's wrong.

"Stop. Talking!" She screamed. Thank all that is good, she didn't use the microphone that time. Emmett's eyes were wide, his mouth partially open. He was leaning back with his hand across his chest. Everyone was silent; it was so quiet you could hear the footsteps of a cat. But it was so quiet that no cat dare moves.

**-in the corner-**

The black cat had no idea what was going on, all He knew was that something big had happened and it is unearthly quiet. Just to make sure nothing bad happens, it stopped mid step, its left front paw bent in the air, not moving. His head low, ears back, his long fluffy black tail so straight that if you were to roll a penny from the tip of his nose and down his back it would fall off the edge of the tip of his tail. His orange eyes moving cautiously from side to side, like those creepy cat clocks everyone is so fond off.

-Back to scene; humans, and vampires…-

"Where'd that cat come from? Emmett, why are you describing him?" Rosalie asked. We all turned our heads to see Emmett hiding behind his chair studying the cat as if he were the crocodile hunter on a hunt for a crocodile. His head snapped up looking sheepish, he smiled shyly and quick sat in his seat next to Rosalie and Mike.

"Anyway! Back to the point. Emmett keep you trap shut!" She warned and Emmett nodded.

She drew in another big breath, held it a couple seconds, let it out and continued to talk.

"As I was about to say before I was so _very RUDLY _interrupted, the judges will choose. So who ever gets picked has to sing a song that is drawn out of a hat. Then if you have a qualifying score then you go on to the next round. If not, then too bad you suck." She said last thing extra sweetly... "Ok, so are you all ready? Good, Judges, who do you pick first?" They put their heads together, literally, and started to whisper to one another. I would have been hyperventilating but every now and then they would steal glances at one of the Cullen's, the girl kept looking at Jasper, the women at Emmett and the boy kept looking at Rosalie… I don't think they know each members names because Rosalie isn't doing this. Instead she's the- I looked at her; she had a hat on that said- make-up and costume Artist plus the song supervisor? Song supervisor? We have to get it back stage…

"You." The guy pointed at Jasper. Jasper smiled and went behind the stage to receive his song. Rosalie followed him. About ten minutes later -im sure they were done long before they came back out but they need to keep up appearances –they came back out. He had on a red striped white shirt and khaki long short pants, or are they short long pants?

He stepped up to the microphone, "Emmett you are so going down." He started the music, and then said into the microphone, "Think twice by Eve 6." He said with a smirk. The beginning music reminded me of an elevator, or shopping in a very plain supermarket, but I like this song. Kind of… Then I heard his voice; he sounded astoundingly awesomely amazing. Not like I wasn't expecting it, im sure Edward will put me in tears with how great he more than likely is… I shook my head. There is no way I will sound that good. Then I smiled when I heard the lyrics.

_She spreads her love  
she burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
enough by now_

_That is a lot like Alice; she does spreads her love to anyone who wants it even if she knows it can get a little annoying at times. She wears everyone out, even her vampire family… There are many,_ _MANY times we've all said enough to Alice, but she just doesn't let up- with the shopping, and the make-overs, and plans, OH the plans! _

About half way through the song, right when he sang

_When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear_

Jasper looked at me and winked. _Whaa…?! _

"Blow him a kiss Bella…Now." Edward whispered. I did as I was told. I didn't like it; I hated this, even if its fake, I don't care! I ant it to end now! But I know I can't; Mike deserves this, what he did was wrong. Sure, mess with me and Edward, we know we're going to be together forever, but Angela and Ben, they didn't need to feel that, especially when she didn't have to. You know, when it can be avoided, it should be. And that could be but he deliberately did it. That… JERK!

When the song ended Jasper bowed and I heard Emmett booing then I heard people shouting, which was weird not the booing but the shouting, it was good shouting. But that's not why. 1) It was way louder than it should be from our group, and 2) it was coming from behind me. I turned my head and found that the audience had grown about fifteen more people. I started breathing faster.

"I don't think Alice's sign worked." I said anxiously.

"Its ok love. When it's your turn just forget about everyone else." Edward tried to sooth me.

"Good job honey!" Alice said into the microphone. "Thanks baby." I faintly heard Jasper say. But the screaming never stopped. That was until Jasper kissed Alice, I think they forgot about everyone because he picked her up and swung her around, still kissing. Weird, they never did that, I mean, not with this many people watching. The screams were all quiet. No one said anything. Except for Emmett, who was whooping, whistling, and pumping his fist in the air. Then Tyler, Eric, Mike, Ben, Rosalie, Tanya and I were clapping for them. But the girls who had come in were standing there looking disappointed.

* * *

MIKE POV

I kinda like this song. Why have I not heard it before? Wait, who _cares_! I am going to mop the floor with everyone! Everyone will love me, sucks for the people who are shy! Wait, Bella's really shy so she might suck, badly. But that's waaay okay with me; I can be there for her. Edward and Jasper will probably be mad at her for sucking so bad. But I wont, I'll get her singing lessons, she'll love that!

_Whoa! Wait a minute, he just winked at Bella! In front of everyone!_ I looked to see if anyone saw what I saw, no one. They were just bobbing their heads to the beat; I looked to Bella and saw her blow a kiss back?! OH MY CODD FISH! Edward wasn't even looking at her, he was staring at Tanya! Rose and Alice, Lauren and Jessica, Edward and Tanya, Bella and Jasper!! Wait, why doesn't she like me? I love her! _AND _I don't already have a girlfriend….at least I _think _I love her…

Whoa, where'd all those people come from? Hey, she's cute...

* * *

BPOV

"Judges?" Alice asked, never taking her eyes off Jasper. The Judges held up there score cards. 9.5, 10, 8. I was shocked, I was sure he was going to get perfect tens. Jasper sighed

"You passed. You need at least a 26 to pass. Great job. Next!" she almost yelled.

"Him." They said, and pointed to the man sitting next to me, the man that had his hand intertwined in mine, the man whose intertwined hand sat in my lap. He kissed my cheek before getting up. He said something but I never heard it because the girls behind us let out some oddly loud gasps.

"Wow."

"_Oh_, my gawd."

"Look at _him_!"

I got up put my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had. I heard huffs, and puffs, and gasps from behind us once again. He pulled away, smiled my smile and whispered I love you in my ear. He unwrapped my arms and walked towards the stage. I turned around to see jealousy, irritation, and envy on the girls' faces, and confusion on the guys' that followed the women. I smiled at them, and mouthed 'my fiancé' to them, some girls tilted their head like they were a dog getting called by their master, and others just looked, well, like Lauren.

I sat down and waited patiently for Edward to come back out. He was in what would be under a tux. Like he put- no, like _they _put him in a tux but not the jacket part. **(AN/ Exactly how the lead singer is dressed in the beginning of 'read my mind') **He stepped up to the microphone,

"The song is 'Read my mind' by the Killers." He smirked and started to music. He was amazing! Not that I hadn't expected it. Wow this song is kind of ironic; I mean he _can _read minds…

* * *

Edward POV

"Edward! When the line comes don't forget to wink! Wink! Got it? Good! Now get out there." Alice and Rosalie pushed me out onto the stage. I walked to the microphone, even more people had walked in, "The song is 'read my mind' by the Killers." I couldn't stop the smirk from my lips, I can read everyone's minds, with one exception, and this song is asking if they can read _my _mind… how ironic. I laughed quietly and shook my head while I turned and started the music and waited the fifteen seconds before I sang.

-Singing-

"_Edward! THE LINE!" _I winced when Alice mentally yelled at me.

"_A subtle kiss that no one sees_"

I looked at Mike, who was staring at me then I winked at Tanya just like Jasper had done to Bella. I looked back at Mike to see him opening and closing him mouth like a fish. I smiled and looked away from him. _humans… _

* * *

BPOV

Its all for the plan, right? Just the plan. He loves you, Bella, you. Besides, you're 'with' his brother, its only fair. Maybe I should focus on the song, that'll calm me down- I think…

_Cause I don't shine if you don't shine_

Certain parts of this song, besides the meaning, reminds me of Edward and I. Really, if I'm mad, Edward is mad at what ever or _who ever_ got me mad. Namely Emmett.

Edward continued to sing,

_Woman, open the door, don't let it sting  
I wanna breathe that fire again_

Edward had told me once that every time he comes to see me that it makes his throat burn, even though he has his thirst controlled he still has his instincts, which includes his burning. But I doubt Edward wants to feel the fire; he just wants to be with me.

_Can you read my mind…_

The music faded and Edward bowed and walked off stage before he got his score. About five minutes he came back out dressed in the maroon shirt and black pants he was wearing earlier. He walked towards me smiling as I smiled back.

"10, 9, 10." Alice announced on stage. "M-Kay, whose next?" once again the judges talked. It looked like they were pointing at me, but they were actually pointing at Angela. She drew in a big breath and held it before she let it out in one big gush. She stood up, I noticed her hands were shaky, and she started to walk to the stage, not far from where we were sitting actually, it was about 8 feet. There must have been something in her way, a cord maybe, because the next thing I saw was Angela lying on the floor holding her foot. Edward got up and ran over to her, humanly, and also made sure Ben was there before him. I'm not sure what he said but Angela nodded and Ben walked her towards where we had parked. Edward turned around to the nervous faces.

"Just a twisted ankle, she'll be fine but I think you should choose someone else to sing." He said before walking back to me. He sat down and grabbed my hand once again. The judges did their thing and pointed to Mike.

* * *

MIKE POV

They pointed to me, they pointed to ME! When did I start breathing faster? I'll fall, just like Angela! No, too suspicious.

"What's the matter mike? Chicken?" Emmett's whisper made me jump. I fell out of my seat and on the ground. I flipped over to look at him. Of course I am! Look at all the people! Wait. What am I thinking? I can't chicken out! I am Mike Newton. I can beat Emmett.

"N-no." I stuttered as I stood up. Emmett smirked and gave one short single 'ha.' He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Rose leaned over and whispered something in his ear and his smirk turned into a very wide smile. I got chills. Suddenly he stood up and was about three inches from my nose. He looked at me right in the eyes. I glanced to his fist, which was pulled back. He was about to sock me in the face! He snapped it forward, I closed my eyes, but I didn't feel it. I opened my eyes to see his hand reaching for my face. He tapped my cheek, not hard, just a tap. I blinked a few times. I saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward laughing.

_Stupid Emmett. I'm not scared. I can beat Emmett. I'll get a perfect 30. _

I heard Edward snort. I whipped my head about 38 degrees to glare at him. _I can beat him too! Look at him, looking all happy and stuff. It's sickening! I mean look at his hair, it doesn't even look real. It's got its own thing going on and what not. That is just not normal. He's not normal; no one can be that sexy. Ew! EW! MIKE!! STOP! Sheesh. _

_I wonder if he knows his girlfriend likes his brother, oh wait, he's going after Tanya, whose...gay… how does that work?! It doesn't…do it? Unless! Unless what…? UNLESS he turned her straight…! Wait no, that's not right, that wouldn't be possible. Right…? Yeeeahh, because with one look at you Little Mikey, no, not THAT little Mikey, I mean… never mind, you get the point. Anyway, as soon as she saw you she would have been as straight as Elton John! Oh crap, he's gay. Whatever. _I looked around and saw that I was on stage. _How the HELL did I get here?! _I looked at Lauren and Jessica, then Rose and Al…lice, one last time. And I couldn't help but glance at Edward. Bella was no longer in her own seat, but rather tangled in the poisonous arms of Cullen. He was staring at me, smirking, waiting, hoping I would choke. And probably not figuratively. Suddenly my shock and nervousness turned to just plain pissed off. I glared at Cullen. I faintly noticed Angela and Ben came back in.

_Mike vs. Cullen! Oh, it is SO on. So on. Totally. _

* * *

**did you like it? did you did you did you?! review and tell me. questions? review and ask me. AND MOST IMPORTANTLY!! DID ANYONE GET OFFENDED WHEN MIKE used the WORD GAY? **

**if so TELL ME! and i will change it immediately. i'm sorry if you got offended, i didn't mean any offense. **


	23. The Mike zone do dodo do, do dodo do

**SORRY it took so long!! I know i said a few weeks ago, but i didn't intend on doing a literary analysis essay of Bless me ultima. Essays frickin stess the crap out of me, not literary. lol. um. SORRY! LOVE YOU GUYS!! **

**OH! and i wish EVERYONE the BEST school year ever! (for the people in school) and i wish everyone the BEST year ever!! :) hope you like, remember i own nothing that belongs to Stephanie Meyer (twilght characters) or any songs! **

**SORRY. it's short. enjoy! **

* * *

Just then I looked down at what was making me uncomfortable. White skinny, SKINNY jeans. But I didn't notice how tight they were until I ran my both my hands down the front of my legs. I also had on a black shirt with the arms rolled up past my elbow. It had two columns of four rows of two yellow strips. Whoa, I think my brain just exploded... But the shirt was nice, it felt really soft. Again I ran my hands across my chest just to feel it. My hair hurt and felt weird too so I raised my hands to my hair and pet myself. IT'S STRAIGHT! When the hell did all this happen?!

"DON'T TOUCH!" Rosalie screeched at me from the audience. I immediately took my hands away. Then I realized I didn't even know what my song is, I've just been up here feeling myself up. I looked at the crowd; they all had similar expressions that seemed to be confusion, and slight repulsion. I felt my face burn hot instantly. I looked at the little paper in my hand. Speaking of burning; my song was Burnin' up, the Jonas brothers. My eyes grew wide, no, humungoid! _I can't sing this song! Three people sing this song, I'm alone! All alone, like always, always alone, never having anyone to sing with._

"Uh- um, Burnin' up, the Jonas Brothers." I said quietly. I saw Edward start laughing, really hard. Bella was laughing as well. Then I saw all the other Cullen's, every one of them-laughing, but not Jasper. Jasper looked scared and irritated, and something indescribable. "Um, Alice, I don't have anyone else to sing with, I'm one, and their three." I said into the microphone. She smiled triumphantly. I felt the stage shake; I turned around and saw two boys, about sixteen, smirking. But they were wearing similar clothes as I. I groaned inwardly. I saw Edward laughing and Bella giggling. Oh, this is SO not funny. I looked at Emmett who was acting like a chicken; flapping his arms and making the chicken noise. I glared at him and started the music. I wasn't going to do this my best if I'm not in the zone. Oh yeah, the zone, my zone, all zoned out. Yeeaaahhh. I was SO in my zone that I just started to sing the song. I didn't even know I knew the lyrics. But there they were flying out of my mouth, even the ear numbing high pitches that I shouldn't be able to do.

_I'm burin up for you ba-by. _

I thought of Bella in her takini that day. Maybe we should go swimming again…

Then I thought of Rosalie last prom. Mmmmm. Except she was with Emmett.

_High heels. (High heels) _

_Red Dress. (Red dress)_

_All by yourself, gotta catch my breath. _

Then one of the boys started to rap that rap part. I was surprised by how good his voice sounded. _Yeah, but mines better. Even if I have this crappy song. _

Then it was my turn again, I came, I sang and I finished with a bow. My audience clapped, well all the girls, but not Bella. The guys were booing and Emmett was laughing and Jasper was no where to be seen.

* * *

JPOV

_No. not this song. No! Anything but them! ANYTHING!! _

"Alice, I have to go." I said urgently.

"But, Jasper, are you really going to leave me here to listen to it myself?" she said while giving off despair. I growled and sat down.

"I've said enough, enough by now, but no! I can't let go, I can't get out." I recited hopelessly and hugged Alice to me while listening- no, _cringing_ to the song. After about the second high note he sang I was out and Alice couldn't stop me. Sure I'll pay later but I can emotionally manipulate her. No, of course I wouldn't do that, she's my wife- That would be horrible, especially after she realizes I used that on her...

* * *

BPOV

_He looks ridiculous, but I have to say that he did that perfectly. I wonder if he knows he did that perfectly, I wonder if he can do impersonations… but that really is a horrible song, I hope he doesn't get marked down just because of the song._ My face was scrunched up as one thought lead to another in a never ending spiral of unnecessary thoughts.

"What the matter?" Edward asked me, his eyes searching my face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how much I hate that song. But Mike did it perfectly, except I don't think that's a good thing." I said while twisting my frown to one side.

"Well, he did do it perfectly; hopefully he'll get a good score…?" his statement was more of a question. "So, why do we want him to pass?" he asked confusedly.

I half smiled, "because, just because it's Mike doesn't mean he should get marked down for being Mike. This is a singing contest right? So then he should be judged on how well he did the song. Am I wrong?" I asked pointedly.

"Nope. Perfect sense. Except I don't see why it would hurt him…" he mumbled quietly to himself like a sulking child. I giggled to myself and held his hand as Jasper walked back in and the judges gave the score. Alice went to Mike's side to call them out.

"9, 9, 10." Alice said. "Congratulations! You've made it to the final round!" She said while holding his hand up in the air like a winner would do in boxing. All she needed was the referee white and black stripped suit and clack hat with a whistle and Mike needed to be decked out in a boxer robe with big red gloves and basket ball shorts. For some reason I keep imagining him in red and white. Wow, I think I might be going crazy!

"Emmett! Your next. Good luck big brother!!" Alice said into the microphone.

Emmett jumped up and whooped while pumping his fist in the air. I noticed that the gasps and 'ohmahgawd's' had gotten closer. I turned to see that somehow about 50 more chairs had been set out. That was when I realized how big this 'gazebo' really is. Rosalie stood up and wasn't shy with Emmett's mouth. For about a good minute or so they hadn't taken one breath, not that they needed to or anything. I turned to see flames of jealousy and envy in the ladies' eyes.

Rosalie released Emmett. He ran to the back with Alice, Rosalie trailed behind them taking her time to glare at each and every one of the girls.

"NO!! GET AWAY YOU CRAZY MIDGIT!!" Emmett shouted. Edward and I looked at each other, then he looked at Jasper, Edward put me in my own seat then he and Jasper ran to the back room. Somehow there was a camera back there to see what was going on.

Emmett was being attacked by Alice who Edward and Jasper were trying to pry off. when they managed to Emmett faked a strangling…I think. And Alice had fiercely angry eyes. I don't think anyone should call her a midget. Ever.

Edward had Alice separated from Emmett and it looked like she was instantly calm. _Whew, Jasper. _

"You are wearing this!" but before we could see what she had the camera cut off. my guess is that Rosalie had camera because she wasn't in that scene at all.

Edward and Jasper came back out. Then we heard more yelling.

"NO! NO! NO!!" Emmett screamed.

* * *

EmPOV

"Alice! Don't come near me!!" I whispered aware that everyone out there can hear me.

"Yes, Emmett. You drew the song, now it's your turn! You HAVE to wear it." She whispered back while advancing with a blond wig.

"No! Why can't I draw again?! THAT NOT FAIR!!" I yelled the last part.

"Because! No one else got to draw again!" She snapped.

"THAT'S BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T NEED TO!!" I screamed again. This time Alice AND Rosalie pounced on me, fitting the wig, dress, and glittery make up on my face. She forced me in front of the mirror and I refused to look at my violated self. Rose almost snapped my neck off when she forced my face forward. I did a double take when I saw myself. I LOOKED HOT! Although I was wearing a whit e flowing dress and I had flowing blond hair and LOTS of make up I looked DAMN GORGEOUS! Except I would NEVER go out _there_ as Britney Spears.

"DAAAAAMMMNNN." I said. "Sh- I look hott!" I yelled. I could hear everyone laughing. "Oops" I said quietly. Then I turned to Alice who was smirking. _I will not show myself like this in front of Mike. _

"No." was all I said as I ran to the hat of songs and pulled another before Alice could stop me.

"NO!" she yelled but it was too late, I had already read it.

awh, crap! I thought as I read the name. Edward and Jasper came in again.

* * *

BPOV

Edward said Alice was screaming- mentally, for him and Jasper to help. Once again he got up and disappeared into the room. This time there was no camera. But there was a lot of loud talking and crashing noises going on. I could only imagine.

_AHHHH!! Emmett screamed while Edward, Jasper, Alice AND Rosalie jumped on him. When they removed them selves he was dressed like Michael Jackson. _

I giggled quietly to myself but stopped immediately when Edward and Jasper came out.

* * *

**Another cliffy. sorry guys! it was this or nothing. sorry about the songs that didn't get sang, and sorry about the future songs that may or may not be sang. and obviously you can tell i HATE the JB's, SORRY JB FANS!!**

**I love you guys, so reveiw! please **

**(sorry for spelling mistakes! i suck!! but you already know that. lol) **


End file.
